


Call You Mine

by pineappleyogurt (musicforlife101)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bisexual Lily Evans Potter, Bisexual Marlene McKinnon, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Bottom Sirius Black, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I discovered that I love Sturgis Podmore while writing this, I'm a sucker for Sirius being a good boy, Indian James Potter, Lesbian Dorcas Meadowes, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Overuse of group chats, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pop Culture, Pop Punk Sirius Black, Possessive Remus Lupin, Post-Hogwarts, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Remus Lupin Never Went to Hogwarts, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius really likes sex, Size Kink, Slice of Life, Smut, Social Media, Switching, Teasing, Texting, Top Remus Lupin, University, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture, explicit bisexual representation, kind of a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforlife101/pseuds/pineappleyogurt
Summary: Doe:  He move in?Padfoot: Yup just nowProngs:  WhyMoony:  Because my place is a shithole and Sirius said noProngs:  That’s it?He said noPadfoot:  I literally didFirst thing I said when I saw itNo***In which Remus Lupin doesn't go to Hogwarts, but he and Sirius find their way to each other anyway. Their first year living in their Soho flat, attending university, and drinking with their friends. Told through love, sex, full moons, and far too many ridiculously named group chats.This fic is told through a standard narrative style with added group chats. It's not solely texting, but there will be quite a lot of that.





	1. I don't even know what I'm doing tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This thing consumed my life for a few weeks. It's already 95K, but I could go on forever with it. There's not really a plot. It's very slice of life with occasional short plot arcs and pretty minimal angst. There is a lot of smut. Sirius and Remus got away from me and decided they didn't want to leave the bed unless I forced them. As I'm still writing this, I'm always happy to consider suggestions of plot arcs or other ideas. If there are any tags you think I should add, please let me know. I'll make a point of noting anything that might be triggering, like discussions of abuse. Honestly, the sex is the only thing that's graphic in this fic, but I want to make sure everyone is able to take care of themselves.
> 
> Chats and characters with their corresponding chat names will be listed in the notes of each chapter. The first chapter is pretty self-explanatory, but I'll include it below. Emoticons will be typed out as normal. Emojis will be noted by two colons to either side of the name, e.g. ::crying laughing::
> 
> Marauders: Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Prongs (James), Wormtail (Peter), Doe (Lily)  
Double Date Squad: Frankie (Frank), Al (Alice), Jim (James), Lil (Lily)  
London Ladies Dancing and Ice Cream Appreciation Society: Lils (Lily), Marls (Marlene), Dork (Dorcas), Alice
> 
> Hope you enjoy, there is much more to come!

“What are you doing for the rest of your life?” Sirius asked, more dreamily than intended, leaning against the bar beside a tall, lanky brunette man. He looked over and tipped a sideways smile across his scarred face.

“I don’t even know what I’m doing tonight.” Fear crawled across his face for a second at his surprising honesty. But the frankly gorgeous young man leaning beside him just laughed.

“In that case, want to hang out with me and my friends?” Sirius jerked a thumb over his shoulder at a table along the wall. Two men, one short and pale and the other tall and dark, sat with a redhead who looked like a modern Celtic warrior goddess, if she wasn’t one of the mean girls at school, that is. She was pretty enough for it, Remus could admit.

“I don’t even know your name,” Remus said, somewhat dumbly.

The man beside him grinned. “I’m Sirius, like the star,” he said, sticking his hand out to shake.

“No surname? Like Madonna?” Remus asked, shaking the proffered hand.

Sirius laughed. “I have one, but I don’t want to scare you off by associating myself with my birth-givers.”

Remus nodded, no less confused. “Remus Lupin.”

“Sweet Merlin, your parents doomed you to the wolf jokes, didn’t they?”

Remus paled slightly, though it was hard to tell in the dim lights. “Uh,” he cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

Sirius frowned slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just, I get the name jokes all the time, or make them. I like your name. It’s as daft as mine, in a great way.”

Remus set his hand on Sirius’s forearm where it rested on the bar. “You didn’t offend me, Sirius. Really. Just, I’ve not really had people to make those jokes before.”

Sirius’s brow furrowed. “But, you’re around our age, you must be. Eighteen or nineteen, yeah?”

“Eighteen, just a few months ago.”

“Yeah, you’re our year, but I don’t remember you from Hogwarts. And you don’t sound like you went to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. I’ve met British people who went there, but you sound nothing like that.”

“I was homeschooled.”

“Oh, but you would’ve gone to Hogwarts then?” Remus nodded. “Well, then, would you like to meet the friends you would have had if you’d gone to Hogwarts?”

“Pretty sure of yourself,” Remus said, but he was smiling.

“Pretty sure I would’ve pulled you into our group.”

“Sure, I guess. As we’ve established, I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Great! We’re celebrating moving to London now that we’re graduated.”

“Oh, I am too, sort of.”

“You can definitely celebrate with us then!”

Remus chuckled, but it petered out as he remembered his financial situation. “I, um, I can’t really afford to go hard tonight.”

“Like, personally or financially?”

“The second one,” Remus muttered.

“Don’t worry, Peter and Lily can’t either. Jamie and I are covering drinks tonight. It’s really not a problem, and you won’t owe us anything. Not even your company if you want to go home or whatever. I promise. I just think you’re cute and you seem funny and I’d love if you wanted to come hang out with us.”

“Well, how can I turn down that offer?” Remus said, smiling wider. He let Sirius tow him by the hand over to the table he shared with his friends.

Sirius grinned, sliding into the booth first. “This is Remus Lupin, he was homeschooled, but he would’ve been our year at Hogwarts. So I’m adopting him as an honorary Marauder, at least for the night.” James grinned widely. “Remus, this is James Potter, who I also call Prongs. That’s his fiancee Lily Evans. She’s the literal best.” Lily smiled and Remus was suddenly sure he’d love her. “And this is Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail.”

“And you’ve already met Padfoot, the giant drama queen,” James said. Sirius grinned, unrepentant.

Remus took a sip of his beer. “So, what do you all do? Now you’re in London, of course.”

“I’m starting university in September,” Lily said. “Potions and Healing. And I’m working part-time at St. Mungo’s.”

“Lily was best in the school at potions,” Sirius explained to Remus.

“Ah, I’m shite at potions. Couldn’t go past OWL, though my dad taught me some NEWT-level stuff,” Remus said. “Do you want to be a healer?”

“Yeah, or a potioneer would be good too. I’m trying to get an internship with Damocles Belby. He’s working on a lot of therapeutic potions, for werewolves and vampires and other magical conditions. He’s a few years older than us, but I met him through our potions master at school.”

Remus nodded. “That sounds amazing.” Something in his chest loosened a little at hearing her speak so highly of a therapeutic potion for werewolves. Maybe these would be friends for more than the night.

“Lily’s gonna help everyone she meets,” James said, staring proudly, and extremely soppily, down at her.

“Says the future Auror,” Lily said. James kissed her cheek.

“James and I are entering Auror training in a few months,” Sirius said. He shrugged. “I think I would’ve liked to go to university instead, but I’d just end up studying transfiguration and maybe advanced charms and defense. Not all that helpful in the current climate, you know?”

“You can’t take courses or learn more on your own?” Remus asked.

“Maybe. I hope so, but not while I’m in Auror training. I know I’ll learn a lot there, but it’s a very heavy three-year program. At least we don’t have to go away for it, mostly.”

Remus nodded. “I admit, I don’t know much about it, even though my dad works for the Ministry.”

“What department? If you don’t mind me asking,” James said.

“Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He’s not really well-liked there, or outside the Ministry for being in the department in the first place,” Remus said with a shrug. “I think he’s realizing that he’d like to change things, but can’t.”

“I’d like to change things there too,” Lily said. She gave a decisive nod.

“What about you, Peter?” Remus asked, hoping to delay discussions of what he was doing.

“Oh, I’m not really sure yet. I’m working in an apothecary right now, just until I can figure it out. Maybe university, but I don’t know.”

“No shame in not knowing yet, Wormy,” James said. “What about you, Remus? What are you doing now you’ve finished?”

“Um, looking for a job, actually. I didn’t want to stay in the little town I grew up in, but I don’t think I can go to university, even though I’d like to.”

“If you can’t afford it, you probably wouldn’t have to pay,” Lily said. “I’m not paying for anything beyond books and a place to live. And honestly, just books because I live with James.”

Remus shrugged. “That’s still a lot,” he said. “But I don’t think they’d let me in anyway.”

“The same reason you were homeschooled?” Sirius asked quietly. Remus stilled, but nodded. “Okay.” He smiled gently. “Where were you hoping to get a job? Diagon?”

“Maybe. At one of the bookstores would be ideal, or even at the Leaky or Fortescue’s.”

“Think of all the free ice cream,” Sirius said. They laughed and conversation turned to other topics.

James bought another round and a round of shots, and Sirius bought the one after that as they got progressively tipsier. Remus slotted into their group like he’d always been there, teaming up with Lily to tease James or Sirius, joking with Peter, and teaming up with Sirius against the others without a second thought. When he laughed particularly hard, Sirius dropped a hand onto Remus’s thigh, giving it a quick squeeze before he let go. Remus both wanted Sirius to take his hand back, for his sanity’s sake, and to never let go because his hand was warm and wonderful through the worn twill of his trousers. He pressed his leg more firmly against Sirius’s, earning a bright grin and a smouldering gaze.

He’d never had this before, this instant connection. Sure, it wasn’t the first time he’d gone to a bar to hook up. He hadn’t been opposed to it tonight either. Still wasn't, if it was with Sirius. The water was off in his tiny flat tonight due to long overdue maintenance and it had been damp and cold for a week earlier in the month, during which he’d tried to find a warm partner to spend the night with. He felt a little bad about it, but it wasn’t every night, and he was pretty upfront with his hook-ups. He’d explain briefly that his place was crap and he’d really rather not take them there because they deserved better. It wasn’t even a line. Everyone deserved better. Even _his_ self-esteem wouldn’t let him believe he deserved such a shithole.

But he’d never had something like what was bubbling up between him and Sirius.

“Wanna get outta here and head to the Drake?” James asked.

“Where?” Remus asked, tuning in.

“Oh, the Potted Mandrake. It’s in Camden.”

Sirius turned to Remus. “It’s a chill place, we usually head there and then to the Lion’s Den. It’s run by an old Gryffindor couple in the West End, close to my flat in Soho. It’s stumbling distance home,” he said with a laugh.

“Yeah, alright,” Remus said. “Sounds fun, but I’m a little too drunk to apparate.”

“Same,” Peter said.

“Tube then?” Lily asked. The others nodded. “Do you have an oyster card, Remus?”

“Uh, yeah. My mum insisted. She’s a muggle, so she wanted me to have a way to get around that she could trust.”

Lily grinned. “That’s why I got these numpties to start taking the Tube when they’re drinking. Landing in the dumpster one too many times on the way to the Lion’s Den.” They laughed, but James conceded magnanimously to her wisdom.

They spilled out onto the pavement and headed toward the Tube station, guided by Lily’s impeccable sense of direction. Which was necessary, because James seemed to not know his right from his left. Remus wondered if this was a normal occurrence or if he should really just stop drinking. Sirius bumped his shoulder.

“So, what’d’you think?”

“I think I like your friends.”

Sirius grinned. “They like you too, I can tell. Was I right that you’d have been friends with us at school?”

“If you’d worked this hard to pull me in, yeah, definitely.” Sirius crowed with delight, thrusting a fist into the air. Remus laughed.

“C’mon, we don’t wanna lose them. No idea how Lils walks so fast for a short person,” Sirius said, grabbing Remus’s hand. A minute later he dropped it. “Oh, sorry, do you mind me touching you? I forgot to ask. This lot are just used to me now, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Remus smiled. “That’s sweet of you, but I don’t mind you touching me. Some rando, yes, but not you.” He pulled Sirius’s hand toward his with the tips of his fingers, watching a grin bloom across his face. Sirius gripped his hand more fully.

“Just remember, you said it was fine. But shove me off when I’m too much, yeah?”

“Not gonna happen,” Remus said, surprising himself at how easy it was to tease and flirt with this man. Sirius pulled him along and they followed the others down into the station.

Although it wasn’t very busy, Sirius sat pressed against his side, James and Lily opposite them, and Peter beside James. Remus leaned into the heat Sirius gave off.

“We gotta get you a nickname,” James said. “If you’re sticking around as much as Padfoot obviously wants you to.” Sirius hid against Remus’s shoulder, which shook with chuckles.

“Well, how’d you get your nicknames?” Remus asked.

Sirius leaned up to whisper in his ear in light of the muggles nearby. “James and I are animagi. Stag and dog, get it? And Peter’s patronus is a rat, but he didn’t want to do the animagi thing with us.” Remus nodded. “I think we should do something about your ridiculous name, if you don’t mind, Remus.”

“Is it gonna be ‘Wolfy’? Because that’s a hard no.”

Sirius laughed. “I was thinking Moony. Cause Remus was the first werewolf, basically, in the myth.”

“Not the muggle myth,” Lily said. Sirius shrugged.

“That’s the only one I’ve heard,” Remus said.

“Oh!” Sirius said. “I can tell you the other one when we get to the pub, if you want.” Remus nodded. “D’you like Moony? We can think of something else.”

“No, I like it Sirius.” He smiled down at Sirius, realizing in the bright lights of the underground car that he was wearing eyeliner and it looked really good. He’d never been this gone for someone so quickly. “Thank you.”

“You’re stuck with us now,” James said.

“Oh, we should add you to our group chat,” Lily said. “You’ve got a mobile, yeah?” Remus nodded. “Great, we’ll all add you when we’re aboveground.”

On the walk to the pub, they all added Remus on SpellNet, exchanged numbers, and added him to their group chat. At least, the chat that was just the four of them. There were apparently others, with more people from their year, but they didn’t want to overwhelm him with new people he hadn’t met yet. Especially someone called Marls. Although they were sure he would get on great with someone called Dorcas. He couldn’t wait to meet them, actually, to have proper friends. He’d missed that most of all when he found out he couldn’t go to Hogwarts.

The Potted Mandrake was tucked into an alley with a ton of muggle-repellant and notice-me-not charms. But the sign had a mandrake being pulled from its pot in more detail than necessary, and the inside looked warm and comfortable through the window. Sirius ordered a round as soon as they got in, he and Peter carrying it to the table James had grabbed in the back. It seemed like their usual.

“You know,” Lily began, “Sirius really likes you. I thought he was just gonna try to pull you and bail on us, but he’s never been like this with anyone. I mean, maybe James. But James latched onto that sad little eleven-year-old and tried to give him something resembling a functional way of interacting with people. He might’ve overdone it on the physical affection, but I won’t complain.” She smiled. “He braids my hair and cuddles with us when we’ve had a bad day.” Remus smiled at that. He could imagine Sirius that way easily. “What I mean is, you should stick around, regardless of whether you want to date him. You’re great and he could use another properly close friend. Especially now James and I are getting married.”

“I could use one of those, too,” Remus said. “And I’d like to stick around, I think. If you’ll have me.”

Sirius slid the glasses onto the table and dropped into the seat beside Remus. He slung an arm around Remus’s shoulders and grinned at him.

“We’ll have you,” he said. Lily rolled her eyes fondly. “What’re we talking about?”

“You, obviously,” Lily said.

Sirius grinned and he and James launched into a story about a prank they’d pulled in fifth year. Remus laughed at their outlandish scheme, and Lily, who hadn’t heard some of the details, laughingly scolded them for being such idiots.

A few drinks later, Sirius pulled Remus up from the booth and they all headed out into the night to finish at the Lion’s Den. They walked along, hand in hand, and Remus stared at the beautiful man beside him. At first glance, Sirius seemed like a stereotypical pretty boy, but he wasn’t at all. He was gorgeous, of course, but deep and funny and intelligent. Magic rolled off him in waves so strong Remus wondered how the muggles on the street didn’t notice. He was soft and kind and a bit of a bastard, and from what the others had said, had a well-earned reputation as a bit of a fuckboy. But he looked at Remus like he was made of moonlight. It made him feel powerful and beautiful and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with that. He smiled at Sirius instead, which only made Sirius smile back.

The Gryffindor couple who owned the Lion’s Den still carried their House pride, but it was clear that anyone was welcome in the pub. Well, anyone who wouldn’t cause the bad sort of trouble. Well-meaning mischief seemed encouraged.

“D’you ever wonder what house you would’ve been in, Moony?” James asked once they’d sat down with a fresh round.

Remus nodded. “I thought maybe Ravenclaw. But Hufflepuff wouldn’t be bad either.”

“You’re smart, I bet Ravenclaw would’ve been lucky to have you,” Peter said.

“Not Gryffindor?” Sirius pouted.

“I don’t think I’m very brave.”

“Sure you are!” James said.

“You moved to London on your own,” Lily added.

“And you came out with us even though you didn’t know us,” Peter said.

“And we’ve been talking all night, I know you like a bit of mischief. You woulda been a good prankster, Moons,” Sirius said.

“I don’t think pranks are inherent to Gryffindors, are they?” Remus asked. He was familiar with the house qualities, but not of the applied results of them.

Lily shrugged. “No, but most of them don’t care all that much for rules. Not like, that rules are terrible, but rules for no reason. Like, Gryffindors would be the civil disobedience types, you know what I mean?”

Remus nodded. “They care more about what’s right than what’s lawful. Chaotic Good.”

She nodded. “Exactly! And sometimes, if they’re not hurting anyone, normal rules get broken without them caring much.”

“Pranks aren’t bad, just some of them are disorderly,” Sirius said.

“Maybe I would be a Gryffindor. There are a lot of rules I think deserve to be broken for good reasons.”

A wide grin spread across Sirius’s face. “I think you would be. You’d have dormed with us and we would’ve been best friends already.”

It was well past midnight when they stumbled out of the Lion’s Den. Remus was drunk enough to know he couldn’t apparate home, and he probably shouldn’t be hungover in a flat without running water. He hoped there would be an offer to stay with one of his new friends, platonic or otherwise.

“Let’s just crash at mine,” Sirius said. “Remus, d’you wanna stay over? Or we can get you a cab if you want. We’ll make sure you’re safe.”

Remus smiled. “I can stay if you don’t mind.”

Sirius flashed him a grin. “Please stay with us.”

He grabbed Remus’s hand again and they all began the uncoordinated shuffle toward Sirius’s Soho flat. They clambered up the stairs to the second floor, only stopping to get Peter started again once, between the first and second floors. Peter did a header onto the sofa, barely toeing off his trainers before he was snoring. James and Lily called their goodnights from where they were nodding off on each other’s shoulders and closed the second bedroom’s door behind them.

“Sorry, there’s just my room left.”

“That’s fine.” Remus followed Sirius in and shut the door. As soon as the latch caught, his arms were full of Sirius, who was kissing him like he couldn’t get enough.

“Sorry, m’sorry,” Sirius said, pulling back. “You don’t have to. Godric, I’m sorry. We can just share and I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

“I won’t,” Remus replied. He saw the happy glimmer of hope in Sirius’s grey eyes before he gripped Sirius’s slim hips and drew him closer into another kiss. “I really like you,” Remus breathed against his lips. “Even if this is just a one time thing, I would really like to take you to bed.”

Sirius groaned, his hips grinding against Remus’s thigh. “Fuck, Remus, I really like you too.”

“Good.” He pecked him on the lips. “What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me, but we’re not gonna last that long.” Remus hummed in agreement as he kissed down Sirius’s neck. “Can I suck you off?”

Remus stroked Sirius through his tight jeans. “God, like I’d ever say no to that. Have you fucking seen your mouth?” He tugged at Sirius’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Fucking perfect.” Sirius felt his cheeks flush and his hips jerk forward of their own accord. “Like that, do you?” Sirius groaned and tried not to nod too enthusiastically. “Don’t worry, babe, I’ll tell you how good you are. I know you will be.”

“Fuck, Rem, I’m gonna come just from this.”

Remus smiled and kissed him again, sucking the pouty lower lip into his mouth and nibbling on it. Sirius groaned and ground his erection into Remus’s thigh with more intent. He pulled back, gasping.

“Please, wanna suck you.”

“Yeah, yes. Here or on the bed?”

“Here, I need you now.” He dropped to his knees with an unfair amount of grace and unbuttoned Remus’s trousers. He slid them down Remus’s thighs, mouthing at the damp spot on the front of his pants and kissing along his hip bones as he moved to pull the tight boxer-briefs down as well. “Fuck you’re big. Gonna feel so good when you fuck me.” Remus felt his dick twitch at the thought. Sirius would look so fucking hot riding him, or under him squiriming in pleasure as Remus fucked him. Sirius gave the head a playful lick and trailed wet kisses down the shaft. He planted one hand on Remus’s hip to keep him still and sucked down half of Remus’s length.

“Holy fuck,” Remus ground out, trying to keep quiet even though everyone in the flat was as drunk as they were and probably passed out. His hand came up without him thinking and brushed Sirius’s hair back so he could see his face, see the way his lips were slick and spread wide around Remus’s dick.

Sirius pulled off with a pop. “You can pull my hair, or grab it or whatever. I like it,” he said with a smirk and went back to business. Remus took this instruction very much to heart and gripped a handful of Sirius’s gorgeous, ridiculous hair. He didn’t try to steer, as Sirius was doing an impressive job without direction, but he held on tightly. Sirius moaned around him whenever he gave a sharp tug.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this, Sirius.” He moaned. “Fuck, you can take so much of me, can’t you. So good, baby, you’re so, so good.” He kept his hand tight in Sirius’s hair, but let his tone be gentle and praising. Sirius flushed happily under it. Remus watched him unbutton his own jeans and start to stroke himself in time with the bobbing of his head. “Oh fuck, Sirius, you’re getting off on just blowing me? You’re amazing, so fucking perfect. You feel so good. God, you have no idea how fucking beautiful you look like this, do you? You’re perfect and you’re gonna look so good when I fuck you.” Sirius’s moan vibrated up his cock and Remus felt his orgasm begin low in his belly. Then he saw Sirius shudder as he came across his fist and kept sucking. “Sirius,” Remus moaned, tightening his fingers in Sirius’s hair as a warning just before he came down his throat. Sirius hummed happily as he swallowed.

He let Remus’s spent cock go with gentle, wet sound and kissed the tip lightly. “Your cock is fucking perfect,” he said, looking up at Remus.

“You’re fucking perfect.” Remus tugged him up and set about trying to get him properly naked. “I’m drunk and knackered and fucked out. Let’s go to sleep.” Sirius nodded and they parted slightly to get undressed. Both naked, they slipped into Sirius’s big, comfy bed. Sirius slid into Remus’s arms.

“I like to cuddle.”

“Fuck, you really are perfect.” Sirius laughed against his shoulder, but Remus could feel the warmth in his cheeks. “You really like people telling you how good you are, don’t you?”

“Just, just people I already really like. It’s not like Minnie gave me a stiffy every time she told me I’d done well in Transfiguration.”

Remus laughed. “Well, I’d understand if you had a crush on McGonagall. She’s a badass. She came to administer some of my OWLs.”

“Yeah, she’s brill. But you’re better.” Remus kissed his neck. “You sure this isn’t too much?” Sirius asked as he made himself very comfortable in Remus’s arms.

“It’s just right, Goldilocks.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll tell you the story in the morning. Now, go to sleep.” Sirius nodded and pressed his nose into Remus’s shoulder.

Remus woke the next morning to Sirius tracing gentle fingers across his chest. “I didn’t notice these last night.” Remus stilled. “You don’t have to tell me about them if you don’t want. But, is it okay if I touch them?” His voice was so gentle and kind that Remus nodded. It felt nice and he was pretty sure being covered in scars wasn’t going to get him kicked out of bed. “I’m gonna guess they’re probably not something you like, but I don’t think they look ugly and they don’t make you any less perfect, just so you know.”

“Thanks,” Remus whispered.

“D’you want tea? I was gonna make some, but I didn’t want you to wake up to an empty bed.”

Remus held him tight. “You’re lovely, d’you know that?”

“I’m not.”

"You are."

"I am not."

“We’re not having a childish argument about the fact that you are. But yes, I’d love tea. A little milk and one sugar, please, and as little magic as possible.”

Sirius grinned. “Of course you’d want your tea the muggle way. Adorable.” He pecked Remus on the cheek and hopped out of bed, completely unashamed of his nakedness. He slipped on a pair of faded sweats before leaving the bedroom, purely for Peter’s benefit. Remus dozed lightly until Sirius came back in. He set both mugs on the nearest nightstand and crawled up the bed until he was sitting astride Remus’s thighs. “Everyone else is still asleep.” Remus smiled and opened his eyes.

“Are they now?”

“Well, Pete’s still passed out and I’m letting James and Lils have a lie in. Which is to say, they can sleep or shag or whatever and I won’t bug them for a few hours. They know the drill.”

Remus sat up and rearranged Sirius in his lap. “Are you always like this?”

“Kind and accommodating to all guests?”

“Affectionate.”

“Oh,” Sirius said, colour rising on the high points of his cheekbones. “Not to everyone, but yeah, kind of.” He glanced away. “I heard Lily tell you a little last night, but my home life wasn’t great. And James basically taught me how to interact with people I actually like and his family is super affectionate and caring and they took me in and touch-starved little Sirius took to it like a duck to water.”

Remus ran his hands up and down Sirius’s bare back, resting them on the low-slung waist of his sweats. “Not touch-starved anymore?” Sirius shook his head. “But you still like this.”

“I think maybe I always did, but I’d never had it. Maybe it hit me harder because I needed it more than the other people in my family did. Not that they’re not fucked up anyway.” Remus leaned up and tipped Sirius down to kiss him soundly. Sirius sighed against his mouth. “I’ve never felt like this with anyone before,” Sirius whispered. “I want to be your best friend, but I also really want you fuck me through the mattress, and I want to take you to Sunday dinner at the Potters’.” Remus kissed him again.

“I’ve never felt like this either, but I know what you mean.” He kissed Sirius again, more chastely. “We should drink our tea. I’ll fuck you through the mattress next time.”

Sirius’s hips jerked forward. “Remus,” he whined. “You can’t just say things like that. Especially not when I’m in your lap. I’m already thinking about how much I want to ride you, and then you go and make it worse.”

Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius’s waist and bucked up into him. “You’re not the only one, but I’d like to fuck you when the others aren’t in the next room.” He brought his lips up to Sirius’s ear. “Because I bet you’re loud and I want to hear you. All the fucking amazing sounds you make, and all the wonderful, filthy things you say.”

“Fuck,” Sirius breathed, hips grinding into Remus now with more rhythm. “Please do something, I want you so bad.” His voice cracked as his hips stuttered.

“Stop moving,” Remus said, gripping Sirius’s hip. He stilled. “Good boy. Stay where you are for a second.” Remus muttered a wandless spell that coated his hand in warm lubricant. With his other hand, he slid the sheet covering him down and pulled the waistband of Sirius’s sweats down past his hips. “Okay, come here.” Sirius melted into his arms and Remus wrapped one big hand around their dicks, fisitng them together.

“Thank you, thank you, so good,” Sirius babbled.

“Yeah? You’re beautiful, baby, so good for me. I bet I could talk you to an orgasm, you get so hard just from what I say when I hold you.” Sirius whimpered into his neck, nodding. “We’ll have to try that sometime. Would you like that?”

“Yes, oh god, yes Remus.” Remus tightened his grip and pumped faster. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Three strokes later he did, painting both their stomachs with stripes of white. Remus stroked his cock harder and a few pumps later, followed Sirius over the edge. He was so sensitive and responsive and it just tripped all sorts of previously unused kinks for Remus. “You’re so perfect and lovely,” Sirius said, kissing down his chest. He lapped slightly at Remus’s come, little kitten licks, testing the waters to see if Remus thought this a step too far.

“Fuck’s sake, Sirius, that’s hot.” Sirius grinned and started kissing and licking across his chest until it was clean.

“Sorry, I, you heard last night about...well, it’s just that I kind of earned my reputation for being a little bit of a slut.” Remus smiled. “But, I just really enjoy sex.” Yes, Remus had gotten that impression. He ran a gentle hand through Sirius’s hair where the other man’s head lay against his ribs.

“I kind of figured that out. You’re very enthusiastic and responsive, and wonderful at it. I’m not going to judge you, Sirius.” Sirius nodded and closed his eyes, kissing the skin beside his mouth absently. “I of all people won’t judge you. When I first got here, I was going out to the pub practically every night trying to pull so I’d have a warm place to sleep. I didn’t tell my mum that, but it’s what happened. And I’ve done it since I got a place, because my place is terrible. But I do love it. I’d have found another way, a shelter or something, if I didn’t like it. And I like _ you _.”

Sirius beamed at him. “So, you’ll come out with us again? Maybe even just come over for takeaway and a film with us one night.”

“Yes, that sounds fantastic, actually. I’d do all that with you, too, even if the others didn’t want to come. Even just as friends. You’re a great person, Sirius, and a lot of fun to be around. In case you haven’t been told often enough.”

Sirius flushed a little, but smiled more calmly now. He kissed Remus’s chest once more and sat up. “We should probably drink our tea. I was going to make breakfast, and you’re welcome to stay.”

“Thank you. I think I will, if you don’t mind me freeloading a bit.”

“I wouldn’t mind you freeloading a _ lot _.”

They made breakfast in the small, long kitchen, sliding around one another with gentle hands on hips and shoulders as if they’d been there for years together. Bacon, eggs, and toast sat on the table, along with a pots of coffee and tea, by the time James and Lily dragged themselves out of their room.

“I smell bacon,” James said groggily. Peter already sat at the table inhaling a cup of coffee.

“Sit Prongs, Moony and I made breakfast for everyone. Good hangover food.”

“Good hangover food would be a hangover potion,” Peter moaned.

“Constitution of an ox when we’re drinking, delicate flower when he’s hungover,” Sirius teased, under cover of explaining to Remus.

Remus snorted and sat down beside Lily. Sirius dropped into the seat on Remus’s other side.

“You two have a good night?” Lily asked, waggling her brows.

“Can’t have been _ that _good, Sirius isn’t walking funny,” James teased.

“Doesn’t mean it wasn’t a great night,” Remus said. Then he rubbed the back of his neck as if embarrassed that Sirius’s shamelessness might have rubbed off on him.

Sirius laughed. “Ha! Take that Mr. Hetero,” he said to James, who rolled his eyes.

“You are still gonna hang out with us, though, right?” Lily asked. “Sirius hasn’t scared you off?”

“Not at all. I’ll be around so much you’ll get sick of me,” Remus said.

“Not possible,” James and Sirius said over top of each other.

James continued, “Really, mate, we adopt people into this band of misfits all the time. No one has ever fit as quick as you. We want you around all the time.”

“And we’ll keep an eye out for jobs for you,” Lily said.

“Thank you,” Remus replied, sipping his tea.

Once Peter was well enough to apparate, he headed home, leaving James and Lily, and Remus and Sirius sitting in the living room with cups of coffee.

“Remus, mate, just let Sirius make sure you get home safe, yeah? I know you can probably apparate there and text us, but we’ll feel better about it,” James said.

“I’m not even hungover anymore, James,” Remus said.

Sirius slid a hand onto his knee. “Please Remus. Just so I know you’re safe and I know where to apparate to if you ever need something. I won’t show up unannounced, but I won’t worry if I know where to go if I need to.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll finish my coffee and we can go.”

Lily and James took suspiciously small final sips and set their empty mugs on the coffee table. “Alright, we’re off loves, see you later. Text us,” Lily said. She kissed Sirius and Remus on the forehead, and James clapped them both on the shoulder, and they left.

Remus and Sirius dressed quickly and Remus apparated him side-along to the street in front of his tiny flat. It was in the wizarding quarter of the city, hidden far back behind Diagon Alley and above an extremely sketchy looking pub and a possibly sketchier piercing shop. Sirius looked around casually. Properly casually, not the feigned casual of posh kids slumming it. He raised his eyebrows in question.

“It’s just a little bedsit, up on the third floor,” Remus said, gesturing at the dilapidated building.

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“Please don’t be offended Remus, because you’re amazing, but this is a shithole.”

“I’m not offended, because yeah, it is. But what do you mean ‘no’?”

“I know we barely know each other, but I can’t let you stay somewhere that’s violating at least a half dozen actually important safety codes just that I can see from here. You deserve to live somewhere better than this, Remus.”

“Well, I can’t afford better, Sirius. I get that you and James have money, but—”

“No, Remus. James has money. I walked away from money, and by luck and the love of an uncle, I now have quite a bit. I would’ve ended up in a place just like this, probably working at both of those places all day,” he gestured at the pub and piercer, “to get by if James’s family hadn’t taken me in. I know how close I came to that, Remus. Come live with me instead.”

“What?”

“In the spare room, is all. I’m not asking to make you my live-in boyfriend after a day. Just, you deserve to live somewhere safe and warm, not this place.” Remus gaped at him. “You’re not on a lease or anything, are you?” Remus shook his head no, still gawping. “Great, you can pack up and give notice.”

“How much is your rent? I don’t have a lot in my savings,” Remus asked. His brain had finally tuned in to deal with the finer details of this new arrangement he apparently wasn’t being given much choice in. Not that the new arrangement didn’t seem lightyears better than his current one.

“I own it. Inherited it from my uncle. So, nothing. You don’t owe me rent or anything. I won’t _ ever _ ask you for sex or _ anything _ you don’t want, and I certainly won’t make you leave over it. You could live there for free and I wouldn’t care.”

“I can’t just—”

“Yeah, I figured. Groceries, then, you can help with bills and stuff. It costs me nothing to have you stay with me.”

Remus fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “Okay, but, I have to tell you something first. And if you still want me to stay with you after that, I will.”

“Okay,” Sirius said, waiting to hear it.

“We should go upstairs first.” Sirius nodded and followed him up. The flat was unaccountably tiny, especially for a person as tall as Remus. There was a twin bed in one corner, next to a small desk. A kitchenette with a hot plate, kettle, and sink stood on the far wall. The toilet stood in a tiny water closet off to one side, clearly added in as the walls stuck out into the main room. Beside that stood a single shower cubicle in full view of the room, the showerhead so low Remus probably had to duck to wash his hair. It was damp, probably as much from the unventilated steam from the shower as from the general dampness of the city. The wallpaper was old and bubbling in places, and Sirius could smell some sort of mold somewhere, possibly that dark corner on the far wall.

Sirius sat on the foot of Remus’s bed. “Okay, we’re inside and I want you to live in this place even less. So, what do you need to tell me?”

Remus stared at him a little longer. He paced the few steps up and down the tiny room. “I’m a...well, I have...oh for fuck’s sake. I’m a werewolf.”

Silence.

“Okay,” Sirius said.

Remus stared at him some more. “What do you mean ‘okay’?”

“I mean what I said. Doesn’t change my offer, doesn’t change how much I like you, doesn’t change wanting to be your friend. I believe in this completely radical thing,” he said, sarcasm tinging his voice toward the end, “that werewolves are actually people and they don’t deserve to live in a shithole like this either.”

Remus did something very un-Remus-like and hugged Sirius, completely unprompted. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’s back and didn’t let go, even when he could feel that Remus was starting to shake a little and trying to turn away to hide it. Sirius carded his fingers through Remus’s hair.

“So, you’ll stay with me?” Remus nodded into his shoulder. “Good. I’d hate to have to call in the Ministry on this place and get you evicted in order to convince you.” Remus laughed wetly, making Sirius smile.

“You would, too, you dramatic bastard.” Remus pulled back, smiling. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me for being decent, Remus.”

“I think letting me stay rent-free is better than decent.”

“Sure, but that’s not what you were thanking me for.” Remus didn’t argue. “Now, let’s get you packed up.” It took a grand total of twenty minutes to pack all of Remus’s clothes, books, and his favourite mugs. The books took the longest, and Sirius had discreetly cast cleaning and repairing charms on a few that had been attacked by the damp. It all fit in one expanded bag, which Remus carried. Sirius apparated them back to his flat.

“You can have the second bedroom, though if James and Lily stay over we might have to bunk up,” Sirius said, waving a hand at the guest bedroom. It was tidy, because Lily never left it for him to clean when they stayed.

“If I ever want to bunk up when they’re not staying over?” Remus asked.

“All you have to do is ask,” Sirius replied, smiling. “I’ll let you get settled.” He left Remus in his new room and dropped onto the sofa.

_ Chat name: _ **Marauders**

**Padfoot  
** Remus is home safe  
In my spare bedroom

**Prongs  
**Waht????

**Doe  
**He move in?

**Padfoot  
**Yup just now

**Prongs  
**Why

**Moony  
**Because my place is a shithole and Sirius said no

**Prongs  
** That’s it?  
He said no

**Padfoot  
** I literally did  
First thing I said when I saw it  
No

**Moony  
** He was right  
Now I’m staying  
and he won’t let me pay rent

**Prongs  
** Obv not  
Doesn’t cost him anything  
Easier to cook for two  
He likes you  
Duh

**Doe  
**Look at you, being all observant for once

**Padfoot  
** Lmfao  
Wow  
Lils with the backhanded burn  
All that is true tho

**Wormtail  
**We shud celebr8

**Prongs  
** Sweet Merlin wormy  
You’re prob still hungover

**Wormtail  
** Yeah  
But 2nite, dinner at Padfoot & Moony’s?

**Padfoot  
**I like the sound of that

**Prongs  
**Dinner?

**Padfoot  
**“Padfoot and Moony’s”

**Moony  
**Aw, sap

**Doe  
** LOL  
You’re one of us now, Rem  
Should we invite some of the others?

**Padfoot  
** Up to Moony  
Maybe Marls and Dorcas?  
Frank and Alice?  
Not everyone, too much all at once

**Moony  
** They seem cool  
You mentioned them last night  
I don’t mind

**Wormtail  
** Can I bring Mary?  
Were not dating  
But weve kinda been hanging out

**Padfoot  
** Sure  
Rem and I will pick up some food  
Bring drinks  
Text the others

_ Chat name: _ **Double Date Squad**

**Jim  
** Hey @Frankie and @Al  
Dinner tonite?

**Frankie  
**We’re free

**Al  
**Where at?

**Jim  
** Sirius’s  
We’re celebrating

**Lil  
** He’s got a new flatmate  
Remus  
We met him last night  
And Sirius is arse over teakettle

**Jim  
** Remus lived in a crappy place  
So Sirius made him move in  
This is a Good Thing

**Al  
** That boy’s life  
I swear  
We’ll be there tho

**Frankie  
**Do we like Remus?

**Lil  
**We love him

**Frankie  
**Good, can we bring anything?

**Jim  
** Wine?  
Dessert?  
Whatever you want

**Frankie  
**::thumbs up::

_Chat name:_ **London Ladies Dancing and Ice Cream Appreciation Society**

**Lils  
** @Marls and @Dork  
Dinner at Sirius’s tonight

**Marls  
**Sure, anything special?

**Lils  
**We’re celebrating his new flatmate

**Dork  
**Didn’t kno he was looking

**Lils  
** He wasn’t  
Met him last night at the X-ed Wands  
He’s sharp and funny and v nice  
Also v poor, lived in a shit flat  
Sirius just refused to let him go back to it

**Marls  
** Omfg  
Sirius pulling a classic James Potter

**Alice  
** Right?!?!  
Good boy, though

**Lils  
** Remus is super great tho  
He’s like perf for Sirius  
We’ve known him all of one day  
And Sirius is already trying to make his life better

**Dork  
** Awwww  
I mean, Sirius has always been a sap  
But that’s really sweet

**Lils  
** Also pretty sure they hooked up last night  
So money’s on Remus moving into the master bedroom soon

**Marls  
** LOL  
Ok, that’s a classic Sirius tho

**Lils  
** Just wait til you see them  
Siri is so dumb and cute over him  
Like James is gonna get jealous

**Alice  
**If they’re cute enough he’ll just adopt Remus too

**Lils  
** Omg lol  
He will  
What am I gonna do with him?  
He’ll adopt every fucking stray we ever meet

**Dork  
** I mean, if it’s friends cool  
If it’s dogs, you’re gonna need a big garden

**Marls  
**Sirius is both tho

**Lils  
** Jesus fucking christ  
My marital life is doomed  
Oh well, at least he’s cute

**Dork  
** Lol  
Should we bring anything tonite?

**Alice  
**Frank and I are bringing pie

**Lils  
** So, wine maybe?  
James and I are bringing some champagne  
And whisky for cocktails  
I found a recipe that looks super good I wanna try out  
And there’ll be mixers if it sucks

**Marls  
**Perf, Dorcas and I will pick out some wine. Two bottles? Three?

**Lils  
** Three  
Peter’s bringing Mary  
So there’s 10 of us

**Dork  
** Are we gonna fit in the flat?  
Nvm, Sirius’s place is huge  
We’ll see you there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the lengthy first chapter. I think the following ones will likely be shorter, and I'll be posting them semi-regularly as I have a lot written already.
> 
> Next time: Dinner party, Remus joins the big chat, more smut


	2. Welcome to our chaotic chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a dinner party, Remus joins the big group chat, and he takes Sirius to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emojis are marked with two colons before and after the name. Like this ::crying laughing::
> 
> Chats in this chapter:  
Marauders: Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Prongs (James), Wormtail (Peter), Doe (Lily)  
Adultier Adults: All first names, except Gid (Gideon), Fab (Fabian), and Pod (Sturgis Podmore)  
London Ladies Dancing and Ice Cream Appreciation Society: Lils (Lily), Marls (Marlene), Dork (Dorcas), Alice

Remus reemerged from his new bedroom in the early afternoon, books and clothes put away, carrying a few mugs.

“Can I put these in the cupboards?”

“Remus, it’s your home too. Put your things where you like. If you want to fill up the bookshelves out here, too, that’s fine.”

Remus smiled widely. He hung a couple of his mugs on the empty hooks under the upper cabinets and put the rest in the cupboard with the other mugs. He went back into his room and came out with an armful of books.

“I ran out of space in there,” he said, almost sheepishly. Sirius just smiled at him. He carefully added them to Sirius’s bookshelves, which held a lot of interesting books, along with his old school textbooks. “Did you enjoy ancient runes?”

“Oh, yeah, I did. How could you tell?”

“It’s the most obviously used textbook you have. I figured you either liked it or you struggled with it. The rest of these are almost new.”

“Yeah, I didn’t use them that much. I,” he broke off, fiddling with his hair, “I guess a lot of it came kind of easily. I’d pay attention during practical stuff in class and I’d get it, you know? So I didn’t really read the textbooks much. Sometimes, for an essay, but not to learn the spells. Ancient Runes I had to read, because that’s basically how you do it, and I really liked it because I got to think about it and work through it, not just watch someone cast a spell and then do it myself. I think I became a more innovative caster because I learned ancient runes.”

Remus smiled softly at him. “I couldn’t take it, even though I wanted to, because it was too much work to be sent for homeschooling.”

“You’re welcome to read through my books if you want to, Remus. Any of them, especially if you want to look at something you didn’t get from school. And I’m always happy to talk about it, if you want.”

“Thank you, Sirius. I, I think I’ll probably start with runes. I was really disappointed I couldn’t take it.” He slid the book off the shelf.

“You should get changed soon, so we can go to the market. I want to cook something for tonight.” Remus nodded and headed back into his room. Ten minutes later they were on their way to the local supermarket. “You push the trolley.” Remus took the trolley with a grin and followed Sirius. “So, Italian or Indian? Or should I make a roast?”

“You cook Indian food?”

“Yeah, Jamie’s mum taught me. Euphemia is a fantastic cook. I could make chicken tikka and palek paneer, maybe. That’s a lot of rice, though. There’s ten people coming.”

“What else could you make?”

“Spaghetti, or lasagne, or a roast of some kind. I could get a ham, just warm it and focus on sides.”

“I feel like that’s probably the easiest.”

“True, save Effie’s dishes for when James and I can cook together. Or, you can have hers first so you can critique mine.”

Remus laughed. “Pads, I think whacking some frozen veg into my ramen is gourmet cooking, I won’t be critiquing anything.”

Sirius chuckled but looked over Remus with narrowed eyes. “We’ll fatten you up, don’t worry.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Okay, ham, onwards.” Remus followed behind as they walked the aisles. “And if you see anything you want, just grab it.”

Once they got home from the market, Sirius set about cooking potatoes, greens, carrots, and glazing the ham he would be heating. Remus was somewhat useless in the kitchen, so was given the task of peeling and chopping, and sent away when that was done. He put on music, on Sirius’s grammophone, and sat at the dining room table with the ancient runes book so he would be on hand if Sirius decided he needed help. Every so often, he flicked his wand to flip the record or change the album.

“Moony,” Sirius began, dropping into the seat beside Remus. His dishes were all cooking away for the moment. “I think we should tell at least James about your lycanthropy, and Lily if you’re okay with that.”

“Um,” Remus said. He didn’t really have an answer for that.

“I was just thinking about it. What do you do for the full moon?”

“I usually use the floo at the Leaky and go back to my parents’ house. I chain myself up in the cellar.” Sirius blanched. “It’s fine, really.”

“Okay, um, hear me out, yeah?” Remus nodded slowly. “You know James is loaded. His parents have a big piece of land and they’re the nicest people, honestly. We literally had a hag stay over for Christmas one year because Effie met her on the road and she had nowhere to go. They honestly wouldn’t mind. But anyway, they have this big section of forest on the back of the property, totally isolated, lots of muggle-repellant charms. We could strengthen the wards there and James and I could manage you out there.”

“It’s alright, Sirius, you don’t need to do all that for me.”

“I know I don’t _ need _ to, but the Wolf gave you a lot of those scars, yeah?” Remus nodded tightly. “Because it had nothing else to do.” Remus nodded again. “You wouldn’t be a danger to us while we’re transformed. And we’re both pretty big. I’m as big as a regular wolf, easy, and James is built like a brick fucking shit house. He could body check you if you got too out of hand. I think it might be better for you. Just, just think about it. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, of course. I still think you should tell them, even if we don’t do that, but I won’t tell them anything you don’t want me to.”

“I think I should, but maybe not tonight.” Sirius tipped a half smile. “I’ll think about the rest.”

“Okay, I’ll let you read.” Sirius slid a gentle hand across his shoulder and stepped back into the kitchen.

_Chat name:_ **Marauders**

**Doe  
** @Padfoot and @Moony  
James and I are coming w/ alcohol in 10  
Marls and Dorcas are apparating to you in 20ish  
Which means 30  
Frank and Alice are bringing pie  
Idk their eta

**Moony  
** Thanks Lily  
Sirius is finishing making dinner  
Smells fantastic  
He says to tell everyone to come right up

**Doe  
**Will do

James and Lily, per their own planning, arrived first. Lily set Remus to work muddling blackberries for a whisky cocktail she’d read about and James changed the music and started poking around in the kitchen to annoy Sirius.

“Frank says 20 minutes,” James said, reading off his phone. Sirius made affirmative noises, checking his ham.

Remus looked around at his new friends. No one would be here for at least fifteen minutes. He should tell them now. Just in case they made a fuss, but they wouldn’t. He knew they wouldn’t. James had done Christmas dinner with a hag as a teenager and Lily was excited about helping create potions that could make his life better. They were good, open-minded people.

_ They wouldn’t mind. They really wouldn’t mind. _

“Um, James, Lily. I have something important to tell you,” Remus said. Sirius looked up in surprise and smiled at him.

“Sure, Remus, what is it?” Lily asked. James sat down on her other side.

“I’m a werewolf. I was bitten as a little kid, that’s why I couldn’t go to Hogwarts.”

“Oh, alright then,” James said. “We won’t say anything to the others if you don’t want. But we don’t mind. Did Sirius tell you about the hag that came for Christmas?”

“He did.”

Lily reached out and took Remus’s hand. “I’m glad you’re staying here with Sirius. You let us know if you need anything after the full moon, okay?” He nodded dumbly.

“Yeah, yeah okay.” She smiled at him and set back to work on her cocktails.

“Wait!” James cried. “Moony’s actually a _ perfect _nickname for you!” Remus rolled his eyes and laughed. Sirius grinned brightly at them from his spot at the stove.

And just like that it was perfectly okay with the three of them that their fourth was a werewolf. This must be what proper friends were like.

Marlene and Dorcas arrived next, with many bottles of wine, followed quickly by Frank and Alice with a blackberry pie and a lemon meringue pie. Peter and Mary were last, but brought two loaves of rosemary and garlic bread from a local baker by Mary’s place. They all took to Remus quickly, and once they were all sitting around the table, talking and eating and laughing, it was clear how well he fit with Sirius.

“No seriously,” Marlene said, “Siriusly, how did he get you to move in like twelve hours after meeting you? I do not get this boy at all. Love him to death. Do not understand how he’s a functional person.”

“Same,” Sirius said, to general laughter.

“He took me home this morning and then refused to let me stay there,” Remus said. “Literally, he just said no. And then wouldn’t leave or let me argue about it. He’s like a dog with a bone.”

“Oi!” Sirius cried at this obvious slander. Remus stuck his tongue out, which Sirius tried to pinch between thumb and forefinger. The rest of the table laughed at them. As conversation turned, their guests alternately glanced over to see the softness of their interactions as well. Sirius refilled Remus’s wine without a second thought, and Remus rested a hand on Sirius’s arm for a moment. Just the way Sirius looked at him, glancing out of the corner of his eye, was sweet and gentle.

After dinner, they migrated to the living room and James dug out a bag of plastic champagne flutes. He opened the bottle at the coffee table and poured for everyone.

“I’d like to propose a toast,” James said. “To our new friend Remus, may you find happiness and a full life here in London. May you find joy in your new flat and with your new friends. And may Sirius not drive you to murder or drink in the process.” They laughed and toasted. Pie was cut and passed around, while more drinks were had. Sirius and Remus sat on the floor across from the sofa. It was still early when Sirius leant back against Remus’s chest and stayed there, quite content. Remus leaned against the shelves behind him and rested one hand on Sirius’s hip. He dropped a kiss into Sirius’s hair when he thought no one was paying attention. This was easy, comfortable even.

Peter and Mary left first, citing work in the morning. Then Frank and Alice, for the same reason. Marlene and Dorcas lingered a while longer. Dorcas had an interest in ancient runes as well, and a fascination with warding charms that had her and Remus talking animatedly. Marlene and Sirius were old friends, and it wasn’t hard for them to chat with James and Lily about job prospects and starting uni and the general climate of things for a long while.

“Babe, we need to head home if I’m gonna have any life in me at work tomorrow,” Marlene said.

“You never have life in you at work, McKinnon,” Sirius said. “You work in retail. That sucks your life and soul out the first week.”

She laughed. “Fair. Still, I need to sleep if I want to avoid murdering a customer.”

“Alright. We should get coffee and hang out, though, Remus,” Dorcas said. He smiled and nodded to her. “Get my number off Sirius. I’ll add you on SpellNet too.”

They said their goodbyes and left. Only the four of them left, Remus pulled Sirius a little tighter against his chest. He figured James and Lily already knew so it didn’t matter. Sirius smiled and kissed his chin before returning to his phone.

_ Chat name: _ **Adultier Adults**

**Sirius Black ** added **Remus Lupin** to the chat.

**Sirius  
** Say hi to Remus everyone  
He’s my new flatmate  
Also a super great guy

**James  
** Siriusly, Remus is aces  
Like him or I’ll be angry  
And Sirius will pout

**Gid  
** You adopted *another* stray, lol  
Nice to meet ya Remus

**Fab  
**Do you have a brother named Romulus?

**Remus  
** If my parents had a second son, probably  
But no, only child

**Mary  
** Hi Remus!  
I know we met tonight, but welcome to our chaotic chat

**Marlene  
** No joke, Remus is the best  
I like him more than Sirius

**Sirius  
** Hey!  
I mean that’s valid, he’s way better than me  
But still!  
You’ve known me for yEARS McKinnon

**Marlene  
**You knew him for hOURS when you moved him in

**Hestia  
** “Moved him in”  
Not “asked him to move in”?

**Lily  
**Sirius pulled a James and refused to let him go back to his crappy flat

**Remus  
** Tbf it was terrible  
My bedroom here is bigger than that whole flat

**Hestia  
**Ok fair, good job Sirius

**Sirius  
** I don’t think you’ve ever said that to me before  
Hestia thinks I did a good job

**Emmeline  
**Don’t blow it, Black

**Sirius  
** Thanks Vance, I was planning on it  
Really tho, Remus is great, you all should love him  
He knows like half the ppl in this chat  
But don’t ambush him

**Remus  
** I’m sure I’ll survive being chat-ambushed  
But thank you

**Pod  
** Nice to meet you Remus  
You’ll have to come next pub crawl  
I’ll buy you a round to welcome you to the crazy

**Remus  
** Thanks mate!  
Looking forward to it  
I’m sure Sirius will plan something so I can meet you all properly

Remus locked his phone and set it on the floor. “Your surname is Black?” Sirius stilled. “Like, the powerful pureblood family Black?”

“Yeah, I said I didn’t want you to associate me with my birth-givers.”

“You did. You also said you left them because your home life sucked, and I assume part of that is how drastically your beliefs differ from theirs.” Sirius nodded tightly. “Then I don’t associate you with them at all. You’re from some strange, distant branch that are actually good people.”

“All the disowned Blacks in one branch, that would be easier,” Sirius mused. “Thanks, Moons.”

“You deserve better than them.”

“Using my own logic against me,” Sirius said, smiling.

“Saps,” James teased.

Lily grinned, still glancing at her phone.

_ Chat name: _ **London Ladies Dancing and Ice Cream Appreciation Society**

**Marls  
** How are they so smitten???  
It’s been a day

**Lils  
** I know  
We’re still here  
They’re still being cute

**Dork  
** I think I believe in love at first sight now  
Good Godric

**Alice  
**Money on how long until it’s official?

**Lils  
** Too soon to make a good guess  
It’s either tomorrow or in two years

**Marls  
** Next week then  
When we’re all out  
Should have a better idea of odds

**Alice  
** Brill  
I’m for my bed  
Later girls

“We should probably get going soon,” Lily said. “It’s getting late.” James nodded.

“You okay to apparate?” Sirius asked.

“Yeah, I feel fine,” James said. “We’ll talk in the morning.” Sirius stood from the floor to hug them both goodbye. Remus got up too, feeling awkward being the only one on the floor, and found himself being hugged goodbye as well.

“Welcome to the family,” Lily said, pecking him on the cheek before turning him over to James for an enthusiastic hug.

Sirius locked the door behind them, dropping the flat’s wards in place with an easy flick of his wand. They made quick work of cleaning up together in comfortable quiet.

“Sirius, how drunk are you?”

“Only a little tipsy, why?”

“Well, no one else is here and I’ve been thinking about fucking you all day.”

“Oh thank god, so have I,” Sirius said, sounding more confident than the weakness in his knees could support. He leaned against Remus and kissed him. Remus slid one hand into his hair and gripped it tightly, angling Sirius’s head just right for him to deepen the kiss. Sirius moaned low in his chest. “Bed, please.” They nearly tripped over each other in their eagerness to get to Sirius’s bed.

Remus stripped them both methodically. "We have time and no one else is here, I want you properly naked this time," he said, sliding his fingers into the waistband of Sirius's boxers and looking up to him for permission.

"Yes, please yes." Remus grinned and pulled them down before leaning back to strip himself. Before he could lean back down, Sirius had sat up to splay long fingers across his chest and take a pebbled nipple into his mouth. Remus moaned and twisted his fingers into Sirius's hair.

"You're so good for me, aren't you?" Sirius whimpered and nodded, lips and tongue skittering across Remus's chest. Sirius's hand slid down across Remus's stomach and curled around his cock, stroking it slowly. He was already more than half hard and with an enthusiastic Sirius in his lap, he'd be ready to combust in a few minutes.

Sirius kissed his pec wetly. "How do you want me?" he asked.

"I honestly don't care, as long as I'm inside you." Sirius grinned. "What do you want? You've been so good, you deserve it."

Sirius flushed under the praise. "I wanna see you, wanna be on my back."

"Then go lay down." Sirius flopped back, leaving his legs spread across Remus's knees. "God, you really love this, don't you?"

"Yeah," Sirius moaned. "Please, want you inside me."

"Okay, baby, I will." Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius's abs. He muttered a wandless spell and slick fingers began circling Sirius's hole. "How do you feel about hickies?"

"I fucking love them," Sirius groaned. "You can just fucking cover me in them and I'd be so happy. Do whatever you want, babe, I'll love it."

Remus smiled into the soft skin of Sirius's hip. "Best answer I've ever had to that question. You're really so perfect for me, aren't you?" Sirius moaned as the praise was followed immediately by Remus sucking a deep bruise into his hip and slipping a finger past the tight ring of muscle. Two hickies after that, Sirius was taking two fingers, which were rubbing and drumming a maddening rhythm against his prostate, and he was leaking precome across his belly. "You're so fucking beautiful like this." Remus grazed a bruise with his teeth. "Fucking perfect, so, so good for me, aren't you? Knew you'd be gorgeous like this, knew you'd be such a good boy since you came up to me in the pub. Been thinking about doing this since then." He sucked a little on a hickey, making Sirius squirm and pant and whine as pleasure sunk low in his gut. "You asked me what I'm doing for the rest of my life?" He rubbed more firmly against Sirius's prostate, slipping a third finger in. "This. Making you feel so good because you're so good for me, so perfect and lovely, such a good, kind, lovely boy."

Sirius cried out. "Rem, gon-" He came in spurts across his chest, even managing to hit Remus's chin. "Fuck."

Remus looked up at him, fingers still buried in his arse, and licked his lips. "Good boy." Sirius's spent cock gave an interested twitch. Remus used the thumb of his unoccupied hand to swipe the cum from his chin up into his mouth. "You're so good coming for me, you know that," Remus said, watching the slightly embarrassed flush on Sirius's chest become pleased. "I want you taking one more finger before I fuck you, can I keep going, or do you want me to stop?"

"Keep going, I'm definitely gonna come again if you keep doing that."

"Not too sensitive?"

"A little, but I like it."

"Course you do." As Remus stretched up to kiss his chest, Sirius leaned down to meet his lips.

Sirius was more than half hard again by the time Remus felt he was prepped enough. Remus whispered broken praise to him as he stretched him, rutting slowly against the bed.

"Condom? I should've asked last night."

"In the drawer, but I'm clean," Sirius said. "You're the only person I've not used one with in years."

Remus kissed his chest. "Such a good boy. But I want to get tested first, just to be safe. Okay?" Sirius nodded quickly. "I never want to hurt you." Sirius stared up at him with a soft, content smile while Remus rolled on a condom and slicked himself. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I want you in me now, please," Sirius said, the final syllable drawing out into a moan as Remus pressed in. "Fuuuuck, you're big. Feels so good."

Remus slid in a little farther. "Do you need a minute? Or do you want me all the way in first?"

"All the way. Fill me up."

Remus kissed Sirius's forehead and slid the rest of the way in, their hips snug together and Sirius's legs wrapped tight around Remus's waist. He was fully hard between their stomachs now. Remus peppered kisses across Sirius's face and neck, dropping little bits of praise as he adjusted.

"I don't think I've ever been with anyone quite as big as you before. Filling me all the way up, so fucking perfect."

"Oh, you're so good for me, aren't you, love?" Sirius nodded and pressed his face up for a kiss. Remus obliged. It was a gentle, sweet kiss, despite their position. "Ready for me to move?"

"Just wanna keep you inside me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You can move, I'm okay." He kissed Remus on the cheek and rolled his hips. Remus snapped his hips to meet him. He set a steady pace of bone-rattling thrusts, when Sirius started moaning louder the harder Remus fucked him. Remus kissed and bit down Sirius's neck, sucking bruises along his pulse point. Sirius tipped his head back to give him better access.

"So perfect for me, my good, sweet boy. Perfect and lovely and so fucking tight. God, Sirius, you feel so fucking good." Remus could feel his flush under his lips. "Touch yourself, love. I want you to come again before I finish." Sirius whimpered and wriggled a hand in between them to palm his cock.

"Fuck, so good, Rem. I'm so close."

"Good." He snapped his hips more harshly and Sirius cried out. "Come for me, love, you're so perfect. Come for me, I can feel your greedy little hole squeezing me already. So good, so, so perfect." Remus kissed the skin under the hinge of his jaw, worried it with his teeth. Sirius jerked his cock once more and came with a loud cry. "Fuck, you're gorgeous when you come." Sirius's hole fluttered around Remus's cock, squeezing it rhythmically with his orgasm, pulling Remus over the edge as he cried Sirius's name.

They panted as they settled. Remus kissed Sirius gently on the temple.

"You're so good, so amazing."

"Good enough to keep?" Sirius asked, face tucked into Remus's neck.

"Even without the sex, you're more than good enough to keep. I'm afraid you're stuck with me." Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus's shoulders and melted into his embrace. Remus held him close. "Let me turn so I don't squish you."

"You don't weigh enough to squish me. Besides, I like it."

Remus rolled his eyes fondly. "Of course you do. Can I pull out and toss the condom?"

"I suppose," Sirius sighed. "As long as you come back and cuddle with me."

"Obviously. You're a fantastic cuddler." Sirius grinned and let him up. Remus slid back over him, sans condom, a moment later and wrapped him tightly in long arms.

It was way too early to say _ I love you _, but the words hung in the air, very much felt, if not said.

After a long cuddle, Remus stood to clean them both up. Sirius blinked up at him and made to stand and help turn down lights and things in preparation for sleep.

"I've got it, you're probably sore." Sirius shrugged. "I'll only be a minute, stay in bed." Sirius shrugged again and laid back down. Remus walked naked out into the living room. He grabbed their phones, and put away anything that would spoil with a quick flick of his wand. He turned out the lights, made sure the door was locked, and returned to the bedroom. He crawled into bed, making sure to rub against Sirius as much as possible. Sirius giggled and tipped his face up for a kiss. Remus kissed him soundly and handed him his phone.

They settled in, Sirius slotting his arse into Remus's hips when he spooned up behind him. Remus wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Looking to get fucked in the morning?" Remus asked. Sirius hummed in the affirmative, unlocking his phone. "Good boy," Remus whispered into the soft skin at the nape of his neck. Sirius smiled and pulled Remus closer.

_Chat name:_ **Adultier Adults**

**Caradoc  
** Just got home from work and read back  
Nice to meet ya Remus  
I've got your second round after Pod next time we're out  
You'll need it living with Sirius

**Benjy  
** He's not so bad, just clingy and messy  
Welcome to the madhouse Remus  
You'll never want for entertainment  
Really tho, glad Sirius took u in

**Dedalus  
** Sounds like a better situation all round  
Nice to meet you  
What year were you at Hog?

The last message was fifteen minutes ago, and the others were probably asleep already.

"You wanna answer, or you want me to?" Sirius asked.

"You can tell them, I trust you."

_ Chat name: _ **Adultier Adults**

**Sirius  
** Remus was homeschooled  
Same year as me tho

**Dedalus  
** I see  
Glad you're with us now Remus

**Caradoc  
** Job hunting or uni?  
Or both?

**Sirius  
** Job hunting, so if you hear of anything send it his way  
He says thanks btw

**Caradoc  
**Anything for a friend

**Pod  
**I'll keep my ears open for him

**Remus  
** Thanks all  
Trying not to freeload off Sirius forever

**Benjy  
** You're doing us a favour  
He needs a babysitter

**Sirius  
**Rude

**Remus  
** LOL  
Not sure I'm qualified for that

**Caradoc  
** I'm knackered, so I'm off  
But it was great meeting you Remus  
Sirius, organize another pub crawl

**Sirius  
** Yeah yeah I'm on it  
Night!

**Remus  
**Good night all!

Remus set his phone on the nightstand beside Sirius's and let Sirius plug it in for him. He drew Sirius's warm body closer.

"This is so nice, Rem," Sirius sighed.

"Mmhm, you're warm and soft. Thank you for caring enough about me to take me in."

"Well, I couldn't walk away thinking you were gonna die in that place." He turned his head and kissed Remus. "Now I can sleep knowing you're safe and warm."

"And that I have running water."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was out on the pull last night because the water was off for maintenance."

Sirius tried to get closer, impossible though that was. "I can't believe you had to pay money to live in that dump. Hey, if you don't have rent anymore, do you think you could go to uni? Is that something you'd want?"

"If they let me in, maybe. I could work to pay for my books."

"Let me ask around. I know some people who work there."

Remus nodded, keeping quiet for the moment. "Full moon is in a week and a half, I'll be gone for two days."

"The offer still stands, anytime." He squeezed Remus's hand where it rested on his waist. "Sleep now, it's late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next time: morning sex, Sirius meets Hope on the phone


	3. The only right answer is an honest one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius have a nice morning, Hope insists on meeting Sirius over the phone, and Marlene is a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't initially broken up the chapters to include the text chain started by Marlene in this chapter, but I shifted the chapter breaks because I thought this chapter was too short. So now you get to enjoy that as well!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has left kudos, commented, and subscribed! It's really wonderful to see that people are enjoying reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. So I hope you enjoy meeting Hope, because I adore her and she will continue to feature throughout the fic.
> 
> Chats in this chapter:  
Marauders: Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Prongs (James), Doe (Lily), Wormtail (Peter)  
Adultier Adults: all first names except Pod (Sturgis Podmore), Gid (Gideon), Fab (Fabian)  
Private Message: Starboi (Sirius) & Doe-eyed (James)

_ Chat name: _ **Marauders**

_ 9:07am _

**Prongs  
** Just read back in the big chat  
Were you two texting from bed last night?

**Doe  
**Specifically from bed together

**Padfoot  
**What makes you say that?

**Doe  
** You were answering for him  
Like he was right there but not on his phone

**Padfoot  
** Oh, I did, yeah  
So what if we were?

**Prongs  
**Mate, we don't care

**Doe  
** We're just entertained  
And glad you're happy

**Prongs  
**Both of you

**Padfoot  
** Thanks  
Gtg

  
Sirius could feel Remus starting to wake behind him. His arm tightened around Sirius's waist, making Sirius grind his arse back into Remus's cock with more purpose.

"Do you think of nothing else?" Remus asked, amused but grinding against Sirius with equal fervor.

"Sure, but not when I can feel your morning wood pressed against my arse."

Remus chuckled low in his chest. "You're such a bottom, anyone tell you that?"

Sirius laughed. "Like most people I've slept with, regardless of gender or position."

Remus hummed another low laugh. "You're obsessed with sex aren't you? You love it."

"I'm an eighteen year old boy, of course I'm obsessed." He whined and tried to get more friction. Remus wrapped a hand around Sirius's cock. He slipped his other hand down to check how loose Sirius was.

"Do you want me to fuck you again, or something else?" Remus asked, kissing the back of his neck.

"What do _ you _ want? You always ask me."

"I just want to make you feel good. You're so good, I know it'll be good for me." Sirius pressed closer.

"Please fuck me. Unless you don't wanna prep me again, you can fuck my thighs."

"You must be sore, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I'll be so good, please fuck me."

"I know you'll be good." He hushed Sirius, kissing across his shoulder. "You're still pretty loose, so I can fuck you if you wanna pull a condom out for me."

Sirius reached into the drawer. "You should get tested so we can stop using them. I want you to come inside me," he pouted.

"Jesus fuck, Sirius," Remus groaned, going still so he wouldn't lose it at just the thought. "Give me the damn condom before you kill me, you little tart." Sirius laughed, passing the foil packet over his shoulder. Remus prepped Sirius quickly, rolled on the condom and slicked himself. He wrapped his slick hand around Sirius's cock and slowly slid into him.

Sirius rocked back. Once Remus was flush against Sirius's arse, he stilled and pressed his face into Sirius's hair. He breathed in the now familiar scent and pressed a kiss there. Sirius reached up to grip Remus's hair, holding him close. 

"M’ready, love, you can move."

Remus rocked back and forth in a slow, steady rhythm, pumping Sirius's cock in time with his thrusts. He kissed gently across Sirius's shoulders, nibbling and licking and leaving little open mouthed kisses along the pale skin.

"Fuck, so good. How are you this perfect?" Remus murmured against Sirius's shoulder. He could already feel the pleasure expanding in his belly as he pressed into Sirius's tight heat over and over.

"Could ask you the same," Sirius said. "Fuck," he gasped as Remus nudged his prostate and filled him so perfectly. "Best I've ever had, every time. Handjobs in bed were literally better than my boyfriend of six months ever was."

"Yeah? You feel good, babe?" Sirius nodded quickly. "Good, want to make you feel so good. You're so perfect, you should always feel good." Sirius whimpered as Remus twisted his wrist at the top of each stroke. He could feel Sirius's abs clenching on every down stroke. He was close. Remus sucked a bruise into the juncture of his neck and shoulder and snapped his hips a little harder. His rhythm was starting to stutter. If Sirius came now, his tight hole squeezing Remus's cock, he'd lose the rhythm completely. "Gonna come for me sweetheart? Gonna come all over yourself while I fuck your perfect little arse?"

Sirius cried out and came. Remus followed right after, hips stuttering and shaking as he buried himself in Sirius.

"I didn't realize how much I got off on sweet petnames until you started moaning them in your deep fucking voice," Sirius said, tilting his hips back so Remus wouldn't pull out just yet.

"I'm not surprised, given how much you like being told that you're good and lovely and sweet."

"Yeah, fair point."

"We should shower."

"Want to conserve water with me?" Sirius teased, waggling his eyebrows as he looked over his shoulder.

Remus laughed. "There's no way I can get it up again this soon, but yes, I would love to spend time with a wet, naked Sirius."

Sirius grinned and let Remus pull out and tie off the condom. They climbed out of bed, Sirius still quite sore, and walked into the bathroom. The toilet was slightly separated from the sink and tub, around a corner in the oddly shaped ensuite. Remus relieved himself while Sirius turned on the taps, then they switched and Remus stepped under the spray. Sirius climbed in after him, letting the hot water sluice still wet come off his chest.

They kissed and touched and explored each other's bodies under the hot water, soaping each other up and taking turns washing their hair. Remus held a petulant Sirius under the spray to check he hadn't been injured in their rather enthusiastic lovemaking. He parted Sirius's cheeks and probed his rim.

"I'm fine, Remus, really."

"I believe you, but I don’t think you’d tell me if you weren't because you enjoyed yourself and you don't want me to back off." Sirius sighed against his shoulder. Remus wouldn't normally be concerned, but he was the biggest Sirius had ever taken, by his own admission, and Sirius was tight. And he'd been rough the night before. "You're okay, though you're probably gonna be sore for a few days." Sirius pushed back into his hand. "Stop that, we just had sex, you don't need me to finger you in the shower."

"Maybe I do."

"I'm not fucking you until you're not sore anymore."

"That's not fair."

Remus drew back and kissed Sirius. "That doesn't mean we can't do other things, you ridiculous boy."

"Well, alright, fine."

"You ready to get out?" Sirius nodded and they shut off the taps.

They dressed for a lazy day, Sirius in his faded sweats and no shirt, and Remus in a threadbare t-shirt and slightly less threadbare sweats. It wasn’t quite a warm summer’s day yet, and Remus was almost always cold. They made a simple breakfast, Remus made them tea, and they sat on the sofa to eat because Sirius wasn’t very comfortable on the hard wooden chairs at the table. He rolled his eyes when Remus gave him a pointed look.

“I think I’m gonna go call my mum, if you don’t mind me being gone for a bit. She’ll want to know I’ve moved,” Remus said once the breakfast dishes were in the sink.

“Course, take your time. You can give her my number if she wants it, I don’t mind.” Remus nodded and took his phone back into his bedroom.

  
_Private Message_

**Starboi  
** Prongs, tell Mum I won’t be at dinner tonite  
Wanna let Rem get settled  
Still a lil too soon to introduce them

**Doe-eyed  
** Fair  
What should I tell her?

**Starboi  
**The truth is fine

**Doe-eyed  
** Minus the eye-fucking  
And the actual fucking

**Starboi  
** Uncool  
But yes, don’t tell her that  
I’ll bring him next week

**Doe-eyed  
** K, I’ll tell her he’s settling in and you don’t want to ditch him  
She’ll be happy, you kno  
If you two are a thing  
We would be too, so don’t freak over that  
We won’t get angry that you’re ‘going too fast’ or w/e

**Starboi  
** Thanks Prongsie  
Not sure what we’re doing yet  
But I’m falling hard and I think he wants to stay  
Like long-term  
We’ll probs tell you and Lils first when we figure our shit out

**Doe-eyed  
** I know  
Lil sends her love  
Me too, love you brother

**Starboi  
** Love you too  
Kiss Mum for me  
Give Dad a hug

**Doe-eyed  
** Will do  
Enjoy your leftovers  
And your boy ;)

  
Remus sat on his bed cross-legged and tapped his mum’s contact. It rang twice before she answered.

“Remus! How are you, _ cariad _? I haven’t heard from you in a few days.”

“I’m good Mum, how are you?”

“Oh, the same as always. The garden’s looking lovely in this weather, and the ladies have started knitting baby things for that sweet girl down the lane. What’s happening with you?”

“Well, I wanted to let you know that I moved into a new place.”

“Oh! Remus that’s wonderful! Did you find a job, then?”

“Not yet, but I’ve made some new friends. I’m staying with one of them. He’s called Sirius, like the star.”

“What a lovely name. Is he a nice boy?”

Remus felt his ears warm. “Yeah, Mum, he’s lovely, very kind in ways you wouldn’t expect. He, um, he offered me his spare bedroom, since he inherited the flat and doesn’t pay rent. So, I can afford to live here. And he’s introduced me to some new friends my age, who I would’ve gone to school with if I could’ve gone.”

“Oh love,” Hope said. He could hear the tears in her voice. “I’m so glad. I worry about you in the city alone.”

“I know, Mum. I’m not alone now, though. I don’t think they’ll ever let me be alone again, honestly. They’re great and they’re looking out for jobs for me too. So now there are a lot of people helping me look.”

“That’s so wonderful, _ cariad _. I’m so happy for you.” She was properly teary now, but truly happy. “Where is your new flat?”

“It’s in Soho. It’s very nice, and massive. And Sirius has most of his school books still, so I can read anything I wasn’t able to get at home.”

“How kind of him. Does he know about…?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t mind at all. He moved in with his best mate from school, James, when he left home and I guess his mum met a hag on the road with no place to go so she stayed with them over Christmas. And James’s fiancee Lily is hoping to get an internship working on that potion for werewolves Damocles Belby is researching. So they’re obviously very accepting. They’re really great, Mum, and they treat me like a person.”

“You _ are _ a person.”

“Yeah, but I don’t always expect wizarding folk to act like it. You’d really like them, Mum. They’re amazing.”

“Well, maybe I’ll have to make a trip up to London to meet them.”

“I’d like that, but don’t stress over it. We could come to you, maybe.”

“We’ll see. Is your new flatmate home? Does he have a phone so I can contact him if I need to?”

“Yeah, he said to give you the number if you want it. I’ll text it to you.”

“Good, may I speak with him?”

“Um, let me see if he’s busy.”

Remus opened his bedroom door and peered out into the living room. Sirius was lounging on the sofa, watching a documentary. He looked up when Remus came in.

“Sirius, my mum wants to talk to you, if that’s okay.”

“Sure,” Sirius said, sitting up and straightening his sweats, as if he was in any fit state to be seen or Hope could see him anyway.

“Mum, here he is.” Remus passed him the phone.

“Hello Mrs. Lupin.”

“Hello dear, my son says your name is Sirius.”

“Yes, ma’am, Sirius Black. Though I apologize if you’ve heard of my family. They’re terrible.”

She was silent for a second. “Yes, I’ve heard of them, but Remus says you left home.”

“A few years ago. My best friend James’s family took me in, and my Uncle sent me some money. He left me everything in his will, including the flat I invited Remus to share.”

“I imagine it was a hard sell. My son doesn’t much care for charity.”

“It was, but I’m very stubborn and I made a very good argument. I didn’t feel safe leaving him in his last place, so I refused to let him stay there.”

“Thank you for that. He promised me it was fine, but I know it wasn’t. I let him think I believed him because he would hate to know how he worried me.”

Remus watched Sirius’s expression soften. “Yeah, that sounds about right. Well, I can’t guarantee that my flat is much newer, but it’s in better shape and much bigger than his old one, with all the proper maintenance done. Your son is a great person and I just really want him to have a good life here, Mrs. Lupin. I hope you can believe me when I say that.”

“You call me Hope, dear. No need to be formal. Now, Remus says he’ll text me your phone number, and I appreciate that. But I’d like to ask you a couple of questions, if that’s okay.”

“Sure.”

“Is Remus standing beside you?”

“Yep, looking confused and nervous.”

She laughed. “Tell him to go make himself a cuppa, I want to talk to you alone.”

Sirius looked up at Remus, who fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “Go make yourself some tea, Hope and I are gonna chat.” Remus’s eyes widened, but he nodded and retreated to the kitchen. “Okay, he’s in the other room.”

“Good, now, you seem a nice boy. What are your intentions toward my son? Romantic or otherwise.”

“Um, I’m not sure what the right answer is here. I mean, I really just want things to be easier for him. I really, really like him, in an all around sort of way. He’s bloody fantastic, and so smart and funny. And if he wanted to be with me as more than my flatmate and dear friend, I’d be so happy. But I also just want him to have a full life. I’m introducing him to my friends from school, and other witches and wizards our age in London. And if he hits it off with one of them I’d be really bummed it wasn’t me, but I would still be happy for him. He’s so great, Hope, and people see that right away when they meet him. All my friends who’ve met him love him. That’s what I want for him. So...I guess, those are my intentions.”

“Oh sweetheart, you know the only right answer to that question is an honest one. Which is exactly what you gave. I wouldn’t mind what your intentions were, so long as Remus was of the same mind, but what you just said was so kind and thoughtful. You are always welcome in my home, Sirius, I want you to know that.”

“Thank you, Hope.”

“Now, Remus says you’re aware of his lycanthropy.” Sirius hummed an affirmative. “He usually spends it in the cellar here, but sometimes it’s quite difficult the day or two after the full moon.”

“I understand. I can be there for anything he needs. And I’m a registered animagus, a very large black dog, so if you’ve need of someone to help with him the night of, I’ve already made Remus aware of my offer. Also, James is a massive stag and would be happy to help as well.”

“That’s up to Remus, ultimately, but I appreciate it. Not many people would think to offer something like that. Well, you have my enthusiastic approval, Sirius.”

“Thank you. And if Remus wants to video call you and show you the flat, or if you ever want to come visit, just let us know. I’d be happy to have you over.”

“You’re a very sweet boy, Sirius. You can let Remus know we’re finished and he can have me back now.” Sirius laughed and called Remus over.

“Hope’s done interrogating me and protecting your virtue,” he teased. Her laugh rang from the tiny speaker. Remus took the phone back with a teasing smile and headed back toward his room.

“I hope you didn’t actually interrogate him, Mum, he’s very kind to let me stay here.”

“Oh hush, he was perfectly lovely on the phone. I like him. You should date him.” Remus choked on his tea. “Unless you already are.”

“Mum! I’ll think about it, alright. He’s practically my best friend, right now. My first real friend.”

“How did you meet him?”

“At the pub. He was out with his friends, offered to buy me a drink and asked me to come hang out with them.”

“Oh, he likes you, _ cariad _.” Remus did not tell his mother that he was already well aware of this. Nor did he tell her that he was fairly sure they were both getting dangerously close to some very early I-love-you’s. And he most certainly did not tell her that he’d yet to sleep in his own bed and hoped he would just move right into Sirius’s. He hadn’t told Sirius that last bit yet either. He shut the door to his room and sat back down on his bed to finish their talk. Beyond his new living arrangements and his new friends, who he’d described in detail to his mother, they talked about her knitting circle and her garden and the new nursery that had opened up in the next town.

_  
Chat name: _ **Marauders**

**Padfoot  
** Omg just met Moony’s mum on the phone  
She’s fantastic, I love her  
She and Effie should meet and take over the world

**Prongs  
**He introduced you?

**Padfoot  
** He called to tell her he moved  
She asked to talk to me  
Asked what my intentions were  
Thanked me for being there for him  
Called me a sweet boy

**Doe  
** Perfect mum in Sirius’s books  
@Moony you can give her me and James’s numbers  
If she needs more ways to check in, for safety

**Wormtail  
** Pads ur kinda a fuckboi  
How r u gud wit parents?

**Padfoot  
** Natural charm, Wormy  
Also if their parents are shit, I can’t impress them  
Good parents are easy to impress  
Just don’t be an arsehat

**Prongs  
**So, lie

**Padfoot  
** Noooooo  
Hope said the only right answer is an honest one  
Besides Mum’s the one who taught me how to impress parents  
If you’re nervous, be nervous. Only arseholes expect you not to be

**Doe  
** Got this down to an art do you Pads?  
You’ve met one (1) set of parents before now

**Padfoot  
** Hey, I’ve met plenty of parents  
Just only one SO’s parents  
And then we broke up 3 weeks later, sooo

**Moony  
** My mum loves you, so hush  
She wants to send you sweets and asked when your birthday is  
All of you, actually, for the birthdays  
Expect hand knitted scarves for Christmas

**Doe  
**Omg your mum is so sweet

**Moony  
** She is  
But I think she’s just happy I have friends

**Prongs  
** That too  
I’m sure my mum would love to meet her if she visits

**Moony  
** I’m sure she’d love that  
Thanks James

**Doe  
** Speaking of, we have dinner at the Potters  
See you boys later

  
Remus came out of his room with his empty mug. Sirius still lounged on the sofa, phone on his chest.

“Do you like Doctor Who?” he asked as Remus set his mug in the sink.

“Obviously.”

“There’s a bunch of old Tennant episodes on, wanna watch with me?” Remus nodded and joined him on the sofa, settling Sirius’s feet in his lap. “I usually go to the Potters’ for Sunday dinner, like James and Lily are tonight.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to stay in for me.”

“I wanted to. I only mention it because you should come next week. James is telling Effie tonight that you moved in, and she’ll extend the invite to you. She’ll probably get your number off James, by force if necessary, and call to invite you personally. She’s a firecracker and I love her. But I’m just saying, we’ve adopted you and you should come next week.”

Remus let his fingers trail across the fine skin at Sirius’s ankle. “Of course I’ll come with you. These are your proper parents, aren’t they? The ones who actually love you.”

“Yeah,” Sirius breathed.

“Well, you’ve met my mum. I can meet yours.”

“Thanks Rem. It’ll be great, and Effie will help us fatten you up.”

Remus laughed. “You’re obsessed with making me fat now?” He tickled the arch of Sirius’s foot. “Want more cushion for the pushin’?”

Sirius laughed. “I wouldn’t care if you weren’t borderline underweight, you berk. That tickles!” Remus chuckled and did it again, enjoying the way Sirius squirmed and laughed. “Uncle, I give!” Remus let his foot go, running a calming hand across his calf. They watched Rose and the Doctor run across their screen in companionable quiet.

_  
Chat name:_ **Adultier Adults**

**Marlene  
**@Remus how do you feel about bookshops?

**Remus  
** Love them  
Why

**Marlene  
**Would you like a trial shift later in the week?

**Sirius  
**Marls you’re the best

**Dorcas  
**You’re such a good friend babe

**Marlene  
** My manager is looking for someone to do some summer work  
and the early fall for the school crowd  
It might extend past Sept, but idk  
If he likes you, probably  
I said I had a friend in town looking for work who could start soon

**Sirius  
**He keeps typing and deleting to find the right way to say ‘YES THANK YOU’

**Remus  
** Yes, that^^  
I can’t the 27th&28th, but otherwise I’m open for any trial shift

**Marlene  
** He’s thrilled  
I’ll DM you deets  
Bring OWLs/NEWTs and references

  
Sirius watched the chat fill up with happy messages while Remus’s face lit up.

_  
Private Message_

**Marlene  
**Is Wednesday good?

**Remus  
** Yeah, that’s great  
Dress code?

**Marlene  
** Neutral trousers, black or tan or w/e  
Not ridiculous shirt  
Can have ‘tasteful pattern’  
It’s pretty chill  
Flourish and Blotts

**Remus  
** Omg really?  
I thought it would be a smaller place  
Didn’t know you worked there  
That’s great!

**Marlene  
** Lol  
Yeah, it’s good honestly, for retail  
Half ten on Wednesday  
And we coordinate shifts, so you can be off whatever days you need

**Remus  
**That’s better than I could hope for

**Marlene  
** You don’t realize how much we like you  
Even if it doesn’t work out with you and Sirius  
Living together and stuff  
Dork and I will take you in  
You’re brill and we love you

**Remus  
** Thanks Marls  
I don’t think Sirius will let me go tho

**Marlene  
** No he will not  
Boy is over the moon for you  
In case you haven’t noticed

**Remus  
** I have  
He wants to fatten me up

**Marlene  
**Lol, you’ve brougth out his inner grandma  
Good luck with that

**Remus  
** Thanks -_-  
Really though, thank you for this

**Marlene  
** Happy to, gorgeous  
Kisses from me and Dork xxxx  
See you Wednesday

_  
Chat name: _ **Adultier Adults**

**Sirius  
** You can’t see how happy he is, but he is gLOWING  
You’re the best Marls  
I owe you a drink

**Benjy  
**You might be happier than he is Sirius

**Sirius  
**Only cuz I get to watch him be happy too

**Alice  
** Woooow  
That was sappy even for you

**Fab  
** Yeah mate, that was some Outstanding sap  
You get a Troll in subtlety

**Sirius  
** Stfu Fab  
He’s texting Marls about it and he’s so happy  
He has so many books, he ran out of space in his room  
And then he came out with them all shy after I told him to fill up the shelf in the living room  
It’s a fucking perfect job for him  
Don’t @ me

**Dorcas  
** Lmao  
Sirius you’re adorable, but yeah not subtle on the sap  
He’s gonna read this and *know*

**Sirius  
** Eh, he’s used to it  
More or less

**Gid  
** He’s known you for 2 days??  
HOW??? is he used to it??

**Sirius  
**Vulcan mind meld

**Alice  
** Bahahaha  
You’ll see when you meet him Gid

  
Remus scrolled up the chat. He looked at Sirius from under furrowed brows.

“Do you not care that all your friends know?”

“_Our _ friends, and not really. I’ve never been subtle.”

“No, I don’t think you have,” Remus said. “I’m going in Wednesday morning. So no late night shenanigans on Tuesday, and I need to set an alarm. And iron a shirt.”

“I know a spell for that.”

“Do you? I never learned one, so I’ve always had to do it by hand. I’m actually shite at household magic, since Mum’s a muggle and Dad never learned.”

“I’ll show you tomorrow, love.” He tugged at Remus’s shoulder. “Come here, I want to hug you. I’m so happy for you.”

“I haven’t got the job yet,” Remus said, stretching out beside Sirius anyway.

“But you will. Everyone loves you.” Remus buried his face in Sirius’s hair, letting himself be hugged tightly. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” They fell silent for a while. “Sirius, what are we doing?”

“Lying on the sofa.”

“No, us. What are we doing?”

Sirius sighed. “I don’t know. I’ve never felt like this, but I know I’m falling way too hard, way too fast, and all I want is for you to be happy and have a good life. Living with me and having tons of fantastic sex is secondary, but very nice.”

Remus pressed a kiss into his hair. “I’m falling for you too. I think someone must’ve tripped us, because I’ve never felt this much this quickly. But I do. What happens when I’m on my feet and can afford my own place?”

“I’m hoping by then you’ll be living in my room and it won’t matter,” Sirius said, then snapped his mouth closed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was honest. Besides, I’ve been thinking about it too.” Sirius relaxed into Remus’s arms. “I don’t think we should jump into it too soon, much as I want to. I don’t want this to be a flash in the pan. I really like you as a person, more than just as a whatever this would otherwise be.”

“Good, because I feel the same. Let’s finish this episode and heat up some leftovers for dinner, yeah?”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, meeting Hope, and where things are going with Sirius and Remus's life.
> 
> Next chapter: my favourite text exchange I've written, discussions about relationships and uni, and a pub dinner


	4. Have you considered changing your name to Chris?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are chats, some relationship discussion, a pair of ginger twins...and possibly the beginnings of some plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! I'm sorry for abandoning you for a little while, but I had a bunch of homework (one more month!). I hope to not abandon you for as long after this chapter. Please enjoy it, and please enjoy my favourite of these text convos. It's the first one in this chapter, though I enjoy all of them way too much.
> 
> Chats in this chapter:  
Marauders: Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Prongs (James), Doe (Lily), Wormtail (Peter)  
Adultier Adults: All first names except Gid (Gideon), Fab (Fabian), and Pod (Sturgis Podmore)  
Bevvies: Siridescent (Sirius), Stupendous (Sturgis Podmore), Marlvelous (Marlene), Remarkable (Remus), Gidiot (Gideon), Fabulous (Fabian), Jammy (James), Petite (Peter)  
Private message: Snuffles (Sirius), Rover (Lily)
> 
> As always, emojis are written like this ::smiley face:: and emoticons are written out

_ Chat name: _ **Marauders**

_ 9:56pm _

**Doe  
** We saw in the chat @Moony  
We’re so excited for you!  
And we hope you get the job!

**Moony  
** Thanks Lily!  
I get paid for my shift either way  
But I hope I get it too

**Prongs  
**Bookshop is like a perf job for you

**Padfoot  
**I’m gonna make sure he looks amazing for it too

**Prongs  
**Job interview amazing and on the pull amazing are different

**Padfoot  
** Oi stfu Prongs  
I know what I’m doing

**Wormtail  
** Happy for you Moony  
Good luck!

**Moony  
** Thanks Peter  
Prongs, Sirius is v good at giving opinions  
Esp on how I look  
We went through my closet earlier

**Padfoot  
** Took 5 mins  
Meaning I’m getting him more clothes if he gets job/uni

**Moony  
** Unnecessary but sweet  
Thank you

**Doe  
**Are you guys in bed already?

**Moony  
** No, on the sofa  
Watching part 1 of a miniseries

**Padfoot  
** Pride and Prejudice  
W/ Colin Firth as Darcy  
::heart eyes::

**Prongs  
** Sweet merlin  
He’s your problem now Moons

**Moony  
** I’m beginning to see that  
I kind of agree with him on Darcy tho

**Doe  
**The lake scene, tho inaccurate to the book, is ::fire::

**Prongs  
**Um, your fiance is in this chat?

**Doe  
**Um, you're not Colin Firth in a wet white shirt?

**Wormtail  
**Ouch Prongs

**Prongs  
** Tbh I’m not even mad  
I’d probably go bi for him

**Padfoot  
** Pretty sure you already are  
The number of hot guys you say that about  
Colin Firth  
Ryan Reynolds

**Doe  
** Colin Farrell  
David Tennant  
Sirius

**Padfoot  
** Idris Elba  
Chris Pine

**Doe  
**Chris Hemsworth

**Padfoot  
**Chris Evans

**Doe  
**Chris Pratt

**Moony  
**@Doe have you considered changing your name to Chris?

**Padfoot  
**Omfg lol

**Doe  
**Sadly, yes

**Prongs  
** Wow, rude  
Altho fair point  
Doesn’t matter if I’m bi anyway  
Lily’s it for me

**Doe  
** Aw, you’re so sweet  
Even if you’re ridiculous

**Wormtail  
**Nice save Prongs

**Prongs  
** Thanks Wormy  
Also Mum wants Remus to come to din next week

**Padfoot  
**I assumed

**Moony  
** I’d be happy to  
Sirius and I talked about it earlier

**Prongs  
** Good bc she was v insistent  
I had to explain that you literally moved in yesterday  
She asked if she needed to send food over  
I told her we’d had dinner and you had lots of leftovers  
She still might send food idk  
You know how she gets

**Padfoot  
** Yeah, it’s all good  
Did she ask a lot of questions?

**Prongs  
** Ofc but mostly stuff like what’s he like and where’s he from  
Not is your brother shagging him  
Bc I would not have had an answer

**Doe  
** He’s useless when it comes to parental interrogations  
You’re lucky I was there

**Padfoot  
** We’re always lucky you’re there  
She’s not gonna be weird about...how I did this?

**Moony  
**You mean pestering a man you’d known 12 hrs into moving in with you?

**Padfoot  
**Yes that

**Prongs  
** No, she’d probably have done the same  
I swear you get it from her

**Padfoot  
** You know I’m not blood related to her  
I think  
Hell I might be, damn Black family tree

**Doe  
**Your family tree doesn’t branch, how can you be related to anyone else?

**Padfoot  
** I know I’m related to Monty’s sis-in-law Dorea  
But the Potters only by marriage  
I think  
Who tf knows

**Prongs  
** You sure don’t  
Mum will be fine tho  
She’s excited to meet Remus

**Moony  
**I’m excited to meet her too

Sirius and Remus finished the first and second part of their miniseries before heading to bed. Separate beds, as Remus insisted, because he’d yet to even use it and they’d agreed not to jump into that too fast. Remus nestled under the duvet on the soft double bed in his room. It wasn’t quite as nice as Sirius’s bed, but he still had all the room he needed to stretch his legs out and get comfortable. He fell asleep more slowly than the previous night, but still fairly easily. Much better than in the cold, narrow rock of a bed he’d had before.

Sometime before dawn, Remus woke to someone wiggling under his arm. He smelled Sirius’s shampoo and sighed. That was fine. He slid his arm around Sirius’s waist to pull him closer and met a lot more bare skin than he’d expected.

“Sleep?” he asked groggily, hoping Sirius would understand that he was trying to figure out why he suddenly had a bedmate.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” Sirius whispered. “Woke up, figured I’d sleep better with you. Go back to sleep, love.” He pecked Remus’s cheek.

Remus grunted some sort of assent and wrapped himself around Sirius. He tangled their legs, nuzzled into his hair, wrapped him tighter in his arms until he held him close with a handful of Sirius’s arse in one hand. Sirius whimpered and pressed his face into Remus’s neck. His own arms wrapped around Remus’s chest and he settled there comfortably, resting if not sleeping.

“G’night,” Remus breathed.

“Good night, babe, sleep well,” Sirius whispered.

When he woke, Remus was still wrapped around Sirius like an octopus and Sirius was awake, drawing nonsense patterns on Remus’s back.

“Hmm, I had a good dream last night,” Remus said. “This beautiful, naked boy crawled into bed with me.”

“Did he now?”

“Mmhm, I wonder why he did that.”

“Maybe he had a bad dream and wanted you to chase it away,” Sirius whispered.

“Did I chase it away, then?” Sirius nodded against Remus’s neck. “Good. A sweet boy like him shouldn’t have to suffer bad dreams.” Remus squeezed Sirius’s arse where his hand still rested on it. “Even if he is a little succubus, sneaking into my bed naked in the middle of the night.”

“I sleep naked,” Sirius protested. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

Remus chuckled, the sound vibrating against Sirius’s chest. “What did you do before you had a flatmate to crawl into bed with.”

“Crawled in bed with James at school, then when I lived with them. Here, I just wandered around the flat at all hours when I couldn’t sleep. It’s easier, even if I have bad dreams, when there’s someone to hold onto.”

Remus kissed the top of Sirius’s head. “I know, love. You’re always welcome if you can’t sleep. But if you crawl in my bed naked, it makes me want to feel you up.”

“No complaints,” Sirius said, kissing Remus’s neck and collarbone. He pulled back far enough that they could face each other, but not so far that either had to move their hands. “You should fuck me, if I’m a succubus that crawled into your bed.”

“Only good little succubi get fucked. You snuck in.” Sirius pouted. Remus nipped at his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth.

“But I want you,” Sirius whined.

“Needy this morning.” Sirius nodded vigorously. Remus let his hand wander down until he could feel Sirius’s rim, which was still tender, despite the wanton way Sirius pushed back on his fingers. “No, not today. Maybe tomorrow, besides I don’t have any condoms in here.”

“We’re wizards. Summon one,” Sirius said.

“Or I could fuck your thighs instead.”

Sirius retracted his pout slightly. “Okay, yeah, that’ll be nice.”

Remus kissed him again while Sirius shoved his pyjama bottoms down. He’d have to start sleeping naked if this became a regular thing. Sirius stroked him slowly, then took both of their cocks in his hand and stroked them together. Remus muttered his spell and slicked the inside of Sirius’s thighs, then coated both of their cocks. Sirius crossed his ankles and tensed his legs to make it tight for Remus.

“Oh fuck, Sirius,” Remus groaned as he slid in. Sirius shuddered. Remus’s cock slid under his balls with each thrust and he had one hand on his own slick cock where it was trapped between their bellies. He couldn’t even pump it, they were so close, just using the flat of his palm to add to the friction. “You’re so good for me, baby, making it so tight for me. Tell me what you need, anything and I’ll give it to you.”

“More, tell me.”

“How lovely you are? Hmm? You feel so fucking good. So beautiful and perfect and lovely. Can’t wait until I can come inside your perfect little arse.” Sirius whimpered. “Can’t wait to watch you ride me. Gonna mark you all over so everyone knows that this good, sweet, beautiful boy is mine.”

“Fuck yes,” Sirius moaned. He gave himself over to the feeling of being surrounded by Remus, held close and praised and made to feel so good. And he came with a startled cry across their stomachs.

“Oh, good boy. Hold it tight for me, yeah? I’m so close.” He started to lose his steady rhythm.

“Yes, come on Rem, come for me.”

Remus pulled back, stripped his cock two - three times and came all over Sirius’s chest.

“Why is objectively simpler sex with you so much better than more involved sex with other people?” Sirius asked.

“Beats me,” Remus panted as he flopped down on the bed beside him. “It is though.” Sirius hummed thoughtfully and relaxed into Remus’s side. After a moment, Remus’s hand found its way across his chest. He absentmindedly rubbed circles across Sirius’s pale skin, spreading his come around. Sirius noticed and almost keened under the attention. “Sirius, I know we said we’re not gonna rush into this, and you keep saying you want to stop using condoms, and I know we haven’t labelled whatever this is. But, I hope this is an exclusive unlabelled thing? I know I said I’ve gone out on the pull a lot since I moved here, but I really prefer, that is, I can be kind of...possessive, I guess.”

“I literally haven’t thought about seeing anyone else since I met you. Not even Colin Firth.” Remus huffed a laugh. “And I kinda figured you were a wee bit possessive.” Remus made an inquiring noise in his throat. “Well, the way you got when I said you could mark me all over. And you just said you wanted everyone to know I was yours. And I don’t think you’ve noticed, but you’re rubbing your come into my skin.” Remus’s gaze skittered down to where his hand was indeed rubbing his come into the skin of Sirius’s chest.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“Shhh.” Sirius kissed him. “It’s fine. You could literally cover me in hickies from head to toe and I’d be happy to tell anyone who asked that Remus gave them to me.” Remus smiled, still a little unsteady, but his hand hadn’t stopped it’s circular motion.

“So, does that mean...can I call you mine?”

“Yeah,” Sirius breathed. “Yeah, babe, I already am.”

Monday passed quickly after they finally got out of bed. Remus apparated down to Diagon to get a screening at the clinic and when he got back, clean bill of health in hand, Sirius showed him how to magically iron his shirts and trousers. They talked about ancient runes over lunch. It was a complete departure from the usual nature of their conversations, but delightful and thrilling. Sirius was animated and expressive in a way that was the same but very different from how he usually spoke. He discussed how runes had influenced the transfiguration alphabet and why anyone even needed to learn that anymore. Remus was fascinated and never felt out of his depth for his lesser knowledge on the subject. Sirius made him feel welcome to stop and clarify, was happy to explain even, and happy when Remus already understood.

“You’d be a good professor,” Remus said, as Sirius’s set their plates in the sink.

“What?”

“You love discussing and explaining things like this. You just had a brilliant time and it wasn’t just because I was contributing.”

Sirius dropped into the seat beside him. “Yeah, I did. I love stuff like that. It’s why I wanted to go to uni.”

“Why don’t you? Do you need to be an Auror right now? Can it wait a few years?”

“In the current climate, not really, but I suppose I don’t need to be an Auror to help out the resistance efforts. You know what’s happening, right?”

“Unfortunately, yes, but I know there’s a lot of opposition to it, and a lot of those people are organizing on muggle-based technology, which is safer for them because it can’t be stopped or intercepted by the Ministry or Death Eaters.” Sirius nodded. “I know that Dumbledore is planning some additional organized resistance. You could join that and still go to school.”

“I’ll think about it, but only if you’ll think about it too. I know you want that, even if you’re not sure they’ll take you.” Remus nodded. “How many NEWTs do you have?”

“Seven, with at least Es.”

Sirius’s brows climbed toward his hairline. “Okay, they’d be barmy not to take you, accommodations or not. Look, I know the head of Theoretical and Wand Magicks at A.M.I.L., I did a work placement as his assistant last summer. Elphias Doge. He’s a friend of Dumbledore’s too. I’ll go talk to him. He oversees about half the total students.”

“The Advanced Magical Institute in London? That AMIL?”

Sirius nodded. “Lily’s going there too, but Elphias doesn’t oversee her department. Potions and Healing are in Applied Magicks. I don’t know the head there, but I’m guessing your specialties are on the other side of things anyway.”

“Defense, and Charms and Transfiguration, especially as they relate to defense.”

Sirius smiled. “Yeah, I’ll talk to him on Wednesday while you’re at work. He oversees the program I would be in too. I’ll ask about both of us.”

“Thank you, feel free to explain to him if necessary. I’ll give you a copy of my scores and references to take with you.”

They flopped down onto the sofa, Remus with a book and Sirius with his phone. Sirius dropped his feet into Remus’s lap.

_ Private Message _

**Snuffles  
**Red, what are you doing wed?

**Rover  
**Nothing, why?

**Snuffles  
** Wanna come hold my hand?  
I’m going to AMIL to talk to Doge about uni  
For me and Rem

**Rover  
** Omg ofc  
You’re really doing it?

**Snuffles  
** Remus and I just talked ancient runes for 2+ hrs  
He said I should be a prof  
Bc its obv I love it  
Told me I could just join Dumbledore’s order instead of auror training  
And I’m sorry to leave Jam but

**Rover  
** Oh sweetie he’ll be happy for you  
He knows you wanted to go to uni  
I’m fucking happy for you at least

**Snuffles  
**I haven’t convinced Elphias to let us in yet

**Rover  
** You will  
Besides they have your app already  
Bet they read it before you withdrew

**Snuffles  
** Probs  
I withdrew like days before acceptances came  
Dunno bout Rem  
Boy’s got 7 newts tho

**Rover  
** Damn  
Doge will love your studious boy

…

Siri?

**Snuffles  
** Sorry  
You called him mine, I had a moment

**Rover  
**A real moment or a sarcastic moment?

**Snuffles  
** Real  
We’re exclusive

**Rover  
**Oh! I’m so happy for you

**Snuffles  
**But not labelled, don’t tell James, he’ll be confused

**Rover  
** Yeah...that boy  
Why am I marrying him?

**Snuffles  
**You’re sickeningly in love

**Rover  
** Pot meet kettle  
But tru  
I’ll come by at half 10 on Wed?

**Snuffles  
**Yes, thanks love

**Rover  
***mwah

_ Chat name: _ **Bevvies**

**Gidiot  
** @Siridescent pub din 2nite?  
Bring ur boy  
Add him to the chat

**Marlvelous  
**Uh yeah, Remus should obv be in this chat

**Marlvelous** _ added _ **Remus Lupin ** _ to the chat _

**Siridescent** _ changed the nickname for _ **Remus Lupin** _ to _ **Remarkable**

**Marlvelous  
** Hah, you would  
Nice choice tho  
Rem, this is our drinking buds chat

**Remarkable  
**Yeah, Sirius just said

**Fabulous  
** So, how bout it?  
Pub din with us tonite?  
Lion’s Den, half 6

**Jammy  
** You should go!  
I talked Lil into it  
We’re coming

**Petite  
** Got early work  
Soz

**Gidiot  
** Np Pete  
Marls?

**Marlvelous  
** Same, unfortunately  
Also money  
Not all of us have full time work or wealthy boyfriends

**Remarkable  
**I’d like to point out I have neither

**Marlvelous  
** Eh, Siri’s close enough  
He’s still paying

**Siridescent  
** That I am  
Because I’m kind  
Also Uncle Al def wanted his money used on food and alcohol  
Love that mad bastard  
Remus says yes, so we’ll see you lot there

They walked down to the Lion’s Den as it was so close to home, casually holding hands the whole way. Remus had fretted over a few love bites he’d left on Sirius’s neck two nights earlier as they got dressed. Until Sirius had gripped his face in his hands and told him he didn’t care what the others thought about it and he was quite pleased to keep his reminders of what was, in fact, spectacular sex. Remus had conceded after that. He still glanced at the marks he’d made every so often, though.

When they entered the pub, Sirius pulled him toward a table in the corner where James and Lily sat with a pair of very ginger twins. They were strapping and broad, and looked a little older than he was. The one on the left grinned when he saw Sirius headed for the table.

“Paddyfoot!” he called, standing to hug him.

“Hi Fabian,” Sirius said, accepting the hug. “This is Remus. Rem, this is Fabian and his brother Gideon. Or Gid and Fab, as we all call them.” Remus smiled and found himself being hugged by first one twin and then the other. They finally let them sit and handed Remus a menu. He’d only had drinks the last time he was in, but they seemed to do proper pub food too.

“You’re insane, Sirius, you know that? You just moved him in, really?” Gideon asked.

“Yep, best idiotic decision of my life.”

“That’s a long list,” James teased.

Lily leaned over to Sirius, who sat beside her. “You have a pretty set of hickies, Pads. You should just get him to spell out his name so there’s no doubt.” She laughed as he pinked slightly, biting his lip. He fiddled with his hair. Remus glanced over and raised his brows. Sirius smiled and nodded, just so Remus knew he was fine.

“Evenin’ loves, what can I get ya?” a woman in her forties asked as she reached their table.

“Pint of lager for each of us, Celia,” Sirius said. “And the pot pie, please.” She continued round the table, collecting orders for burgers, fish’n’chips, and the like until she circled back to Remus.

“Um, shepherd’s pie for me, please,” Remus said.

“He’s on my bill, Celia,” Sirius said.

“Course love. That all?” Nods all round. “Back in a tick.”

“So, Remus, tell us about yourself,” Fabian said. “All we know is Sirius scooped you up like a Dickensian orphan.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “And everyone else has met you.”

“Not everyone,” James said. “Just Marlene and Dorcas, Frank and Alice, and Mary. Well, and Peter, but he was there when Sirius scooped him up.”

“So all the couples have met him. That’s discrimination,” Gideon said.

Remus chuckled. “I’m boring, really. Homeschooled. Grew up in a small town on the Welsh border.”

“Come here for uni?” Fabian asked.

“Looking for work, but maybe uni now that I’m not drowning under my rent.”

“Fucking slumlords,” Sirius grumbled. Remus squeezed his knee under the table.

“What would you study? If you could pick anything,” Gideon asked.

“Defense, definitely. The current theory isn’t very innovative and a lot of current writings on defense against magical creatures or dealings with dark creatures is woefully inaccurate.” He shrugged. “I’m also interested in unorthodox defense, like using transfiguration or magical flora.” Sirius watched him with a soft smile.

Gideon raised an eyebrow. “Damn. What are the odds some bloke Sirius hit on in the pub could match his brains?” Remus bit his lip.

Sirius scoffed. “He’s definitely smarter than me. He at least knows how to study.” They all laughed and Remus nudged Sirius in thanks. Celia came back with their beers and left again with a promise of food in a little bit.

“So what do you do?” Remus asked. “I have a very limited knowledge of anyone’s life past the group chat.”

Fabian laughed and launched into a story about their work with a premier league quidditch team and their young nephews, of which they had many.

Sirius tilted his head to whisper into Remus’s ear. “Their sister just had twins a couple months ago.” Remus nodded.

“Oh, so it’s like that. It all makes sense now,” Fabian crowed.

“Huh?” Sirius asked, turned back to face them. Gideon helpfully rubbed his own neck in the same spot Remus had left a series of hickies on Sirius’s. “Oh, yeah.” He shrugged.

“So, you asked your boyfriend to move in,” Fabian said.

“No, the hooking up and the moving in were separate things. Both would have happened in isolation,” Sirius said. “Just nice in combination.” He grinned unrepentantly.

“Only you, Sirius,” Gideon laughed.

Sirius rubbed the top of Remus’s thigh under the table. “I mean, yeah, probably. But you love it or you wouldn’t be here.” They laughed, but agreed.

Conversation turned to usual catching up, asking Remus his thoughts on current issues or news, and jokingly pestering James and Lily about the wedding. Celia brought their food and they all tucked in. Halfway through their meal, Remus leaned over to let Sirius know he was headed to the loo. The second he was out of earshot, Gideon leaned forward over the table.

“Okay, you’re shagging, but is he your boyfriend? You seem pretty cozy for flatmates who shag sometimes.”

“No, we’re not dating. Or not yet or something. It’s too soon,” Sirius said, feeling very ambushed.

“So, you’re seeing other people?” Fabian asked.

Sirius’s head popped up. “No! No, we’re not seeing other people, we don’t want to do that.”

“Sounds kind of like you’re dating,” Gideon said.

"Shut the fuck up, Gid,” Lily said.

Sirius exhaled sharply through his nose. “We’re fine, great actually. Let us work our own shit out, you morons. Who at this table has the most experience with random people moving in?” Only he and James raised their hands. And he did only because James had immediately considered it a poll. “Exactly. You two can shut it.” Sirius punctuated this by jabbing his empty fork in their general direction. They were much more frightened of Lily’s glare. “Besides, it doesn’t matter what we call it.”

“Guess not. You’ve finally found someone who likes to nibble you, so you’re happy,” Gideon teased. Sirius rolled his eyes and very much didn’t disagree.

By the time Remus returned from the washroom, they’d gotten Lily started on the wedding again. James was, admittedly, worse about it, but Lily was more stressed.

“Oh, Remus, you’ll come won’t you?” she asked.

“Where?”

“To our wedding. You’ll come with Sirius, won’t you?”

“Oh, yes of course. I’d love that, thank you.”

“Great, now I don’t need to assign a bridesmaid to babysit him.”

“Hey!” Sirius protested.

“I’m not qualified for that,” Remus said.

“Uh, seem to be doing fine so far, mate,” James said.

“I’m not. He pouts and I cave.”

“No you don’t,” Sirius said.

“Only if you’re going to get hurt.”

“So if I really wanted to dye my hair pink and I pouted, you’d help?”

Remus stared at him, a clear war playing out across his face. “Maybe.” He bit his lip to hold back a giggle.

“He won’t cause any fuss if you’re there to distract him,” James said.

“Just a different kind of fuss,” Lily muttered under her breath. “I’m not all that worried,” she said aloud. “Siri wouldn’t do anything to screw up our wedding.” He shook his head and tried to look angelic. It was apparently a hilarious failure.

_Chat name:_ **Adultier Adults**

**Gid  
** Met Remus tonite @ pub din  
V smart good bloke

**Fab  
** P sure he and Siri have long smart convos none of us would get  
Brainy foreplay

**Sirius  
** I’m not above killing you  
Nvm Remus said I can’t because the boys would miss you

**Remus  
** Appeal to his sense of small children crying  
And food

**Sirius  
** Don’t give away all my tells Rem  
They’ll just use them against me

**Remus  
** They all seem to think I can control you  
I need backup

**Benjy  
** Mate, there’s not enough backup in the world  
Good luck with that

**Pod  
**A true hero, Remus

**Remus  
** It’s apparently my job to keep him in check during J&L’s wedding  
-_-  
That’s impossible

**Caradoc  
** True  
He’s gonna give a very tmi speech  
Then get v drunk and kiss half the guests

**Gid  
** Remus can control the kissing spree  
The loud dancing he cannot contain

**Sirius  
** Excuse you  
My dancing is perfect

**Remus  
**I’ll be the judge of that

**Sirius  
** My dancing is adequate  
Better the more you drink

**Remus  
** All dancing is better the more you drink  
Also, how is your dancing “loud”?

**Fab  
** I can’t even explain  
You’ll see

**Benjy  
** I’m so sorry  
I remember our graduation party

**Dorcas  
**You might be the only one

**Lily  
** Even *I* don’t  
Also Remus, please don’t let Sirius drunkenly kiss my sister or her walrus husband

**Remus  
** He won’t be kissing any other guests, don’t worry  
Your sister married a walrus?

**James  
**A walrus who sells drills

**Fab  
**What does that even mean?

**Lily  
** Wide, no neck, mustache, jowls, commercial sales of drill bits?  
He’s 25  
Idek  
Walrus man named Vernon

**Benjy  
**Thanks I hate it

**Gid  
**You’ll hate it even more if Remus isn’t around to stop Siri kissing him

**Benjy  
**Ugh, true

**Pod  
**Like I said, true hero Remus

**Remus  
** Thank you Pod  
I’m glad someone appreciates my sacrifice

Sirius looked over at Remus from the other end of the sofa. “I appreciate your sacrifice,” he pouted.

“In that it pertains to you getting kisses and cuddles.”

“And sex.”

“Obviously.” Remus leaned over and kissed Sirius’s pouty lower lip. “Finish this and then bed?” Sirius nodded and leaned back against the cushions. They were on part three of Pride and Prejudice, as they’d stayed at the Lion’s Den somewhat late, just chatting with Gid and Fab and laughing over wedding details with James and Lily. Their whole dynamic had settled comfortably into roommates who were probably in love and should just get a move on already, or a couple who were also best friends. He couldn’t decide and it seemed to shift back and forth depending on the tone of conversation. Maybe it was because they were kind of both of those things at the same time. Flatmates in an exclusive friends with benefits situation, that involved extremely compatible kinks and a lot of cuddling. So, a relationship. They’d call it that eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you all for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions!! They really make my day!
> 
> Next time: discussions of the Black Family's terribleness, and Effie calls


	5. Maybe Not the Most Feasible Life Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius have a chat about the Black Family, enjoy an afternoon on the sofa, and Euphemia calls to meet Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for abandoning you all for so long! I've finally finished my last semester of grad school!!!  
But now I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: non-graphic discussions of past child abuse/neglect and homophobia (all by the Blacks and none of it on screen in this chapter)
> 
> Chats in this chapter:  
Marauders: Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Prongs (James), Doe (Lily), Wormtail (Peter)

That night they crawled into separate beds with an easy kiss goodnight again. Around three in the morning, Remus woke feeling unbearably bereft. He knew he’d had a nightmare, but couldn’t remember it. It hadn’t woken him. The feeling of being so alone afterward had. He slipped out of bed and crossed the hall to Sirius’s room. He seemed to be sleeping mostly peacefully, but the duvet was tangled around his legs like he’d been twisting around, exposing him from the knees up. Remus smiled fondly and shut the door behind him. He straightened the covers, pulling them up as he slid into bed. Sirius didn’t wake, just molded around Remus and settled in. Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius’s hairline and held him close, hoping to drift off.

He woke the next morning to Sirius stretching beside him. “When did you come in?” he asked, seeing Remus was awake.

“Round three,” Remus said, voice raw. “Had a bad dream, felt alone.” Sirius leaned over and kissed his temple.

“Did I chase it away?”

“Yes love,” Remus said. “You sleep alright?” Sirius shrugged. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Oh, no, you’re fine in here, Rem. Join me anytime you want.” Remus nodded. “Coffee?”

“Tea for me, I can make it.”

They got up, Sirius deigning to dress before breakfast for once, but it seemed more out of a chill than anything. He shrugged a hoodie on with his ratty sweats instead of walking around shirtless like he usually did. He was quiet through breakfast, and only had a piece of toast with his two cups of coffee. When Remus sat on the sofa to read, as he’d taken to doing these days, Sirius joined him. He tried to read for a bit, then idly fiddled with his phone. When none of that caught his attention, he stalked off to his room for half an hour. He stood in the doorway to Remus’s room for five minutes, then paced the kitchen. Then he came back and tried to read again. At first Remus thought his fidgeting had worked, until he noticed that Sirius hadn’t turned the page in probably ten minutes. When Sirius got frustrated and stood up, Remus followed.

“What’s wrong, Sirius?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t say that, you’ve been upset all day. Something’s wrong. Please tell me.”

Sirius shook his head, hair flying, and Remus saw frustrated tears building. “I don’t know. I had a weird dream, not even a really bad one, just unsettling. And now I feel shitty and I can’t shake it. I keep thinking about it. It won’t get out of my head.”

“Oh love,” Remus breathed. He stepped into Sirius’s space, cradling his face in one hand. “What can I do? What do you need?”

“I don’t know. Just, just...something.” He leaned into Remus’s chest.

“Okay, if you think of something you want, tell me. Until then…” He pulled Sirius onto his lap as he sat. Sirius wasn’t that much smaller than him, and probably heavier, but Remus curled them up into a tight knot in the corner of the sofa. Laying his head on Remus’s collarbone, Sirius could smell his soap and his skin-warm shirt. He closed his eyes and felt only Remus’s heartbeat and the arm curled around him.

Remus was reading when Sirius woke again. He shifted his book to his other hand and slid the now free one into Sirius’s hair. Sirius pressed featherlight kisses and little kitten licks against Remus’s neck.

“None of that,” Remus hummed. “Tickles.” Sirius began nibbling and sucking the skin under his lips instead. “That you can continue.” He ran his hand through Sirius’s hair and kissed his crown. “Good boy.” Sirius settled, leaving little marks around the collar of Remus’s shirt. “Feeling a little better?” Sirius hummed affirmatively around the hickies he was making. “Hungry?” A no this time. “I might keep asking questions because it feels really fucking good when you do that.” A hummed laugh now. Then Sirius started humming a song Remus didn’t recognize and he sighed. “Feels so good, love.”

Eventually, Sirius let go and looked up into Remus’s face. “Is it bad that I wanna stay here forever?”

“On the sofa?”

“In your lap. Comfy, safe, warm...loved. All the bad things can stay away.”

“I don’t think it’s bad to feel that. Just maybe not the most feasible life plan.”

Sirius smiled. “Always with the logic, Moons.”

“You wanna talk about it? Or just keep sitting in this bubble where it doesn’t exist?” Sirius worried his lip. “It got you pretty rattled, whatever it was.”

“Yeah, kind of. I haven’t told you I have a brother.”

“No, but I know. Saw the headlines.”

Sirius nodded. “Regulus. We were close when we were little, you know? We were all each other had, but me more than him. He was more willing to be a ‘proper Black’, even when we were young and our cousins and our parents and even our house elf all treated him better than me. Except Andromeda, but she’s disowned now too, so I’m not sure she counts.” Remus set down his book and rubbed a hand along Sirius’s side, his other still in Sirius’s hair. “Anyway, he asked why I was always antagonizing our parents and when I said that me breathing antagonized them, he kinda snapped. I had hoped he would see that they’d always hated me. I don’t remember a time they didn’t, back to four or five years old. But he didn’t. He just thought I was taking the piss and got even angrier.” Sirius shrugged. “By then I’d realized I was bi and could go around kissing boys to irritate Walburga even more. Alphard, her brother, was gay and she’d never accepted it. Called his lifelong partner his roommate. Alphard took great pleasure in coming out about a half dozen times at every family event just to spite her.”

“Sounds like a great man.”

“He was. I wanted to be just like him, still do. I left for James’s house before they disowned me. I stopped staying at home for the whole holidays in fourth year. I’d stop in, leave, and maybe come back a couple times to check they still hated me. It was a relief when I was kicked out, actually, except that Reg never deigned to speak to me outside of a sneer after that.”

Remus nodded, still rubbing a slow comforting hand up his side. “What then?”

Sirius shrugged. “Uncle Al wrote everyone but me out of his will and when Walburga wrote him a nasty letter, threatening him and calling him a lot of terrible slurs for being a blood traitor and gay, he just wrote back that he was glad to have gotten all the brains their closely related parents were able to pass on. He told her she was bonkers to think he’d give in that easily and stop supporting me. Then he told her, essentially, you can’t disown me because I disowned you first. So she blasted him off the tapestry.”

“Fuck, does he have a portrait around I can go thank? That’s bloody brilliant.”

Sirius smiled. “I’d have to look up where it is. There’s one of him somewhere.”

“So, what happened this morning?”

“I had a dream that Regulus came here to meet you. And he was sneering about me being with a man, and saying horrible things about us, but nothing out of the ordinary. It’s just that, he was being terrible, and you were being nicer to him than to me. And when I woke up I felt so selfish and bratty that I was so upset because you were nice to a guest and not me in my dream. I wasn’t upset with you, just upset that I still felt all twisted up about it.”

“Babe, everyone treated Regulus better for no reason all your life, that’s what you said. That’s how it always felt to you, and I believe you. So I can understand it shaking you up if suddenly you’re seeing me do the same thing. It’d be like dreaming of James doing that. Not that I’m trying to say I have the same place in your life as James, but—”

“No, that’s a perfect comparison. The one person who was supposed to be on my side, was telling me to shush, our guest had something to say.”

“Fuck that, I would _ not _ say that if he were here spewing that shite.” Sirius chuckled. “I’d tell him to get out. I’d ask him why blood mattered so much when it came to magic and so little when it came to his own brother.” A tear crested Sirius’s lashes and slid down his cheek. Remus brushed it away. “I’m sorry he upset you in your sleep.”

Sirius shook his head. “I knew it wasn’t real, but…”

“Doesn’t have to be real to hurt you.”

“Thank you,” Sirius said. “Mind if I go back to what I was doing?”

“If you want me to suck you off on the sofa in a few minutes, go ahead.”

Sirius quirked a wicked smile and leaned in again. He tugged the collar of Remus’s shirt down and fixed his lips onto the smooth skin just under the hollow of his throat. Remus let him continue for a little while, stroking him idly through his sweats. His other hand continued carding through Sirius’s hair, tugging just a little. Sirius started humming Somebody to Love as he nibbled and sucked on Remus’ collarbones.

“That’s it, I have to have you now,” Remus said, pushing Sirius to lay back on the sofa. He settled in between Sirius’s spread thighs and slid down his sweats. He pressed wet kisses down his length, then suckled at the head. Sirius moaned and slid his fingers into Remus’s hair. Remus hummed and bobbed his head. Remus pulled off, tonguing the glans. “I love your cock. Perfect size, tastes so good.” Sirius moaned low in his throat, hand carding through Remus’s hair. He tongued the slit. “I know you’re such a good bottom, but you could fuck me if you wanted. I’d like that, baby.” He sucked Sirius down again.

“Fuck, Rem. That’s amazing.” Remus pulled up, swirled his tongue around the head, and slid down again. Sirius reached down to brush a thumb across his stretched lips. “Perfect.” He couldn’t say anymore or he’d say too much.

Remus hummed around his cock and reached two of his own fingers up to Sirius’s mouth. Sirius took them in and sucked, slicking them with spit. When Remus pulled his fingers back, Sirius keened because he knew what was coming. Remus slid his slick fingers past Sirius’s balls, across his perineum, and pressed against his rim. The tips dipped inside, not far enough to be what he wanted, but more than enough to make him want it. Remus sucked harder.

“Remus, gonna come.” Remus hummed. Sirius spilled down his throat and Remus swallowed without a second thought. He pulled off with a pop and tucked Sirius back into his sweats. Sirius panted for a moment, staring up at him, then he scrambled upright. “Fuck that was so good, Rem, want you in my mouth. Want to make you feel good.”

Remus smiled and nodded his agreement. Sirius flipped himself over on the sofa and tugged down Remus’s sweats. Unlike the first slow, intense blowjob of a few days earlier, this one was sloppy and quick. But no less intense. Sirius stared up at Remus the whole time, except the moments when his eyes slid shut in pleasure. He loved doing this, loved doing it for Remus even more. Remus had a hand in his hair, alternately petting it sweetly and gripping it tightly. Sirius moaned regardless, bobbing and sucking and swirling his tongue as Remus praised him. When Remus was close, Sirius took him down as far as he could, feeling him pulse in his throat. He pulled off, leaving a wet kiss on the tip, and tucked Remus back into his sweats.

“What am I gonna do with you?” Remus asked, still petting Sirius’s hair.

“Keep me?”

“Obviously. But that still leaves a life’s worth of possibilities.”

Sirius smiled with infinite softness and rested his head on Remus’s thigh. “We’re young, we’ve got our whole lives to figure that out.” Remus’s smile wobbled as he actively fought off the urge to tell Sirius just how much he loved him already.

“Sounds like a plan. Guess I know what I’m doing for the rest of my life, then.” Sirius barked a laugh. He nodded and nuzzled into Remus’s hip. “Comfy?” Sirius nodded. “Alright, I’m gonna read, while I still have time to lounge around like some of the idle rich I know.” Sirius smiled and snuggled closer.

About half an hour later, Sirius in a half doze and Remus lost in his book, Remus’s phone rang. He glanced at it. Then grabbed it from the coffee table. The number was unfamiliar, so he showed it to Sirius.

“S’Effie. Mum.”

Remus nodded and answered. “Hello?”

“Hello, is this Remus?” a woman’s voice asked.

“Yes, it is.”

“Oh good, this is Euphemia Potter, James's mum. I got your number from him, and it took a bit of doing, I’ll tell you. You’re living with my other son now, Sirius, aren’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh, you call me Effie, love. Or Mum.”

“Alright Effie.”

“Now, Sirius, James, and Lily have a standing invitation to Sunday dinner with me and Monty. I expect you to be there next Sunday with Sirius. Is that understood?”

“Yes, he already told me I would be joining you.”

“He always was a good boy, don’t know what that woman thought she was doing with him.” Remus smiled, running his fingers through said good boy’s hair. “Now, do you have any dietary needs I should be aware of?”

“Um, not usually, no. I, um, I should tell you though that I’m a werewolf. And around the fulls I do tend to eat a lot and prefer rarer cuts of meat. But no specific restrictions or allergies.”

“Oh, of course dear. If you ever need a place to spend your full moons, we have a full basement, and plenty of forestland on the property. I’m sure my sons would be happy to accompany you in their animagus forms.”

“Sirius offered that. I appreciate it, and I’m considering it. Thank you, Effie.”

“You’re welcome, dear. Now, is Sirius with you now?”

“Yeah, he’s nodding off. We’re on the sofa.”

“Well, he’ll hear it from me soon enough anyway, I suppose. James explained how you came to live with Sirius and I am very proud of him for taking you out of that place. If you need anything at all, you call us. Money means absolutely nothing if you can’t use it to help people you love. Remember that when Sirius offers to help you too. I know him, and I’m sure he cares about your wellbeing.”

“I know he does. I’ll try to remember that.”

“James said you left your family.”

“Just the small town. I speak to my mother at least once a week. She spoke to Sirius the other day on the phone.”

“Oh, that’s very good then. You’re welcome to give her my number if she would like it. I’d be happy to assure her that her son is well taken care of and loved here. Now, I’ll let you go and I’ll see you on Sunday evening.”

“See you then, goodbye Effie.”

“Goodbye, sweetie.”

Sirius nuzzled his hip. “She’s a great mum, isn’t she?” he said.

“She is. I’m glad you have her.” He bent to kiss the side of Sirius’s head. “You can sleep if you want, love.” Sirius nodded and burrowed further into Remus’s lap.

_ Chat name: _ **Marauders**

**Moony  
**Your mum just called me James

**Prongs  
**She went full mum didn't she?

**Moony  
** Lil bit  
She's sweet though

**Prongs  
**Did Pads hear?

**Moony  
** Kinda  
He's half asleep  
Didn't sleep well last night

**Doe  
** Poor dear  
Dr Lily prescribes cuddles

**Moony  
**Lol, he's currently receiving cuddles *and* hair petting

**Doe  
** He's set then  
You're a doll Rem

**Moony  
**Thanks Lil

Sirius and Remus went to bed early that night, after part four of Pride and Prejudice, in Sirius's bed. They both needed to be up on time and so set two alarms just in case they missed the first one. Remus meant to keep his sweats on, partially because he rarely slept naked and partially in an attempt to discourage Sirius. They had to be up on time, no grace period for shenanigans.

“Oh come on, Remus, do you have to wear those?”

“I get cold, and I know how you are.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Covering your dick doesn’t make me want it less, you know.”

“If I don’t wear them are you gonna try to get off with me in the morning? Because we don’t have time for that.”

“Meaning, if we did have time you’d be up for it.”

“I’m always up for it with you, but I really don’t want to be late or rushed.”

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’s waist. “I won’t delay you, I promise. I just want to feel you.”

“Alright then.” Sirius grinned and shoved the sweats off Remus’s narrow hips. Remus took Sirius’s face in both hands and kissed him soundly. “Let’s get to bed, yeah? I know you’re worried about tomorrow too.” They crawled into bed and curled around each other, chest to chest. They kissed goodnight, short and sweet. And it almost physically hurt not to say I love you, but somehow Sirius kept it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you as always for all the comments and kudos, they're very appreciated. Next chapter: Remus goes to work and Sirius goes to see Elphias Doge.
> 
> Happy Holidays to those who celebrate and Season's Greetings to everyone!
> 
> (I may be back with the next chapter before the New Year, so look out for that)


	6. I Pronounce You Keeper of the Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which life events progress for both our boys, Remus's chocolate obsession makes a rogue appearance, and a bet is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I look back at my previous author notes and remember that I'm terrible at time management. It's literally been a month loner than I said, but here's another chapter! Mostly just happy life and friend stuff, this time around. Also there's not much info on how post-secondary education works in the magical world, so I made it up and it's pretty much as ad hoc as everything else in the wizarding world is.
> 
> Side note: the girls discuss Remus and Sirius's relationship dynamic in general and in comparison to Marlene and Sirius's former relationship. I chose to stick with saying that Sirius is 'essentially a bottom even with girls' even though submissive might be a better word because while I think they would suit a d/s dynamic, that's not actually what they have and Marlene doesn't make those kind of assumptions. They're still young and might decide to explore that together later, I haven't decided. If you have opinions either way, you're welcome to let me know in a comment!
> 
> As usual, emoticons will be written out and emojis will be written with two colons to either side, like ::fire::
> 
> Chats in this chapter:  
Adultier Adults: all first names except Pod (Sturgis Podmore), Gid (Gideon), and Fab (Fabian)  
London Ladies Dancing and Ice Cream Appreciation Society: Lils (Lily), Marls (Marlene), Al (Alice), Dork (Dorcas)

_ Chat name: _ **Adultier Adults**

**James  
**Good luck today Remus!

**Dorcas  
**Good luck!!

**Pod  
** Is that today?  
Good luck Remus  
Knock em dead

**Gid  
** Not literally  
But don’t worry  
You’ll be great!

**Fab  
**What he said

**Marls  
**See you soon mate

They woke the next morning to the shrill sound of the alarm. Sirius groaned and tried to smack it off, but Remus’s arms were too snug and comfy around him for him to reach the clock. Remus grunted and sat up with a frown.

“I changed my mind,” he muttered.

“No you don’t. We’ll get used to it.”

“Didn’t expect you to be reasonable before 9am.” Sirius laughed and tried to push him out of bed. “Yeah, I get it. ‘Go shower.’ I’m going.”

Sirius watched the curve of Remus’s arse as he walked naked into the bathroom. With another groan, he sat up and swung his legs out of bed. The least he could do was make breakfast. He popped a few slices of bread into the toaster and scrambled a few eggs. He set the frying pan on a trivet on the table when he’d finished and slathered a piece of toast in butter and jam. He’d finished his toast by the time Remus got out of the shower. He poked his head into the bedroom where Remus stood in a towel. He glanced over and saw Sirius in the doorway, wearing nothing but the jam on his lips, and smiled.

“There’s toast and eggs on the table if you want to eat before you get dressed.”

“Thanks,” Remus said. He made to slip past Sirius, stopping to kiss the jam from his top lip. “Go shower so you can see me off, I’ll leave a copy of my scores on the table for you.”

When Sirius got out of the shower, Remus was at the full length mirror on the bathroom door, fussing with his hair. He wore brown trousers, worn but polished brown shoes, and a cream shirt. Sirius toweled himself off quickly, running it through his hair one more time and wrapping it around his waist.

“Come here,” he said gently.

“I can’t get it to lay right. It’s too long.” He stepped in front of Sirius, who had poured a very small amount of some sort of product into his hands. He tipped his head down and let Sirius work it through. It didn’t stay wet or harden completely, but it kept his hair from falling into his face. “Oh, that’s much better.” Sirius rinsed his hands and dried them on his towel.

“You look devastatingly handsome. And like you know a lot about books.”

“You calling me a nerd?”

“Very proudly, yes.” He cupped Remus’s cheek in one hand. “Kiss for luck, not that you need it.” He kissed Remus slowly. “Now you look like a hot librarian, with your lips all kiss-swollen.” Remus chuckled. Then he pulled Sirius in for a hug. “Babe, I’ll get your shirt wet.”

“I’ll dry it. Tell me I’m not gonna fuck this up.”

“You are not going to fuck this up. I know you’ll be amazing. And even if you’re amazing and you still don’t get the job, everything will be okay. There will be other jobs. It’s not the end of the world.” He pulled back and pecked Remus on the lips. “But I know you’ll do great, so you don’t need to worry about it.”

“Should I worry about you?”

“No, Lily’s coming with me, that’s her job for today. You handle your own shit.”

Remus’s lips tilted up in his little half smile. “Alright, I’ll see you later then.”

Sirius nodded. “Have a good day at work, babe.” Remus grinned and kissed him quickly before leaving the bathroom and heading out past the flat’s wards to apparate to Diagon. Sirius was half-dressed and idly munching on scrambled eggs when Lily showed up. “Mornin’.”

“Good morning, did Remus get off to work okay?”

“Yeah, he texted me that he was ten minutes early, so all’s well.”

“Have you worked yourself into a state about seeing Doge yet?”

“Surprisingly no. I imagine that’ll happen when we’re sitting outside his office.” Lily chuckled. “Two minutes and I’ll finish getting ready.” She nodded.

* * *

At Flourish and Blotts, Marlene introduced Remus to her manager. He was a stout man in his forties called Ciaran Well. He shook Remus’s hand firmly and took the two sheets of parchment he’d brought, one with his OWL and NEWT scores, the other with a list of his references.

“These are very good scores, lad. You looking to go to university as well?” Ciaran asked.

“Possibly. I need to be able to pay for my books and food.”

Ciaran nodded. “Marlene said you were staying with a friend.” Remus nodded. “Hoping to get your own place too?”

“Uhm, not really. We’re happy with the situation, but I’d like to contribute to the bills and groceries more, and occasionally pay for my own dinner out.”

Ciaran smiled this time. “Good place to start then. Now, if you’ve got these kind of scores in school, I bet you know your way around most of the subjects in here. There’ll be a lot of shelving work, which I know isn’t the most fun, but you’ll also be helping customers, giving reader’s advisory, helping them find the section they need or even the book they’re looking for. Sometimes that means they know what colour the cover is.” Here he looked to the heavens as if searching for strength. “But you’ll get the hang of that, I think. I’ve got two crates in the back room that need to be shelved in fiction, divination, and travel. You can levitate crates or large stacks, but shelve by hand, please. Once you’ve finished that, you can shadow Marlene on the floor until your lunch. Sound good?”

“Yes, I can handle that.”

“Good, if you have any questions Marlene can’t answer, come and ask. I’d rather you ask so you can do it right the first time than have you redo your work.” Remus nodded. “Storeroom is right through that door.”

* * *

Sirius and Lily strode down the apparently hallowed halls of learning that made up the administrative building for AMIL’s College of Theoretical and Wand Magicks. These three floors had been added on top of an older building that housed most of the College’s classrooms and library. Sirius knew the way around the labyrinthine, 1970s addition, but it had been a while.

“Are you sure he’ll see you?” Lily asked.

“Yep. His summer schedule is mostly just paperwork, and he hates doing that. He’ll love a distraction.” Finally they reached the Chancellor’s office.

“Oh! Sirius!” a middle-aged witch in lavender robes said from behind the desk. “Good to see you, dearie. How are you?”

“I’m great Charlotte, and yourself?”

“Oh very good. Are you here to see Elphias? He didn’t mention.”

“Yes, sorry about that. Bit of a last minute decision, but I know how he is in the summer.”

She smiled conspiratorially. “Of course. I’ll let him know you’re here to see him.”

“Thanks, Charlotte. Oh, this is Lily Evans, she’s a student on the Applied side and my soon-to-be sister-in-law. Do you mind if she waits here for me?”

“Not at all dearie. I’ll just be a mo.”

Lily stared at him. “How do you charm every middle-aged witch and starry-eyed waif that comes within ten feet of you?”

“Are you calling Remus a starry-eyed waif?”

“Yes.”

“Animal magnetism.”

“You’re full of it,” Lily teased, dropping into a cushioned seat along the wall.

Charlotte returned a moment later. “He says go right in, dearie. He’s happy to see you.”

Sirius nodded his thanks and entered Doge’s office, closing the door behind him. “Good morning, Professor.”

“Sirius, my lad, how are you? Did you move to London after all?”

“I’m good, thank you. I did. My Uncle left me a nice flat in Soho, so I’ve been living there.”

“That was kind of him, I know you liked him.” Sirius nodded. “Auror training, you said in your withdrawal letter?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of here about that. Is there any process to withdraw my withdrawal?”

Doge smiled. “Unfortunately no, but we had already decided to accept you when you sent us your letter. There wasn’t another student to take your place, and it wouldn’t be so hard to sneak one more student in. Especially one as talented as yourself.” He flicked his wand and Sirius’s file landed on the desk. “Your Ancient Runes score, beyond the letter mark, is the highest we’ve seen in probably fifty years. Did anyone tell you that?” Sirius shook his head. “And I haven’t seen a Transfiguration score like this since Minerva McGonagall. You’re a very talented, bright young man, Sirius. If you would like to come back here to study, I will gladly make an exception. You were to be admitted into your focus area and cross-focus immediately. We had the utmost confidence in your skills.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Merely the truth, dear boy. Now, you’ve something else on your mind, and in your hand there. What is it?” he asked very carefully, truly wanting to know.

“There’s another young man I’ve met, who was homeschooled instead of going to Hogwarts, but same year as me. He’s um, well to be honest sir, he’s very poor and I’ve offered him my second bedroom. He came to London looking for work and because he knew he couldn’t afford rent and textbooks, he never bothered applying. But he has seven NEWTs and he’s incredibly bright. He couldn’t take Ancient Runes at home, but he’s gone through a term’s worth of material in three days and he’s very competent in it already. Defense is his area of interest and specialty, I only bring up the runes to demonstrate that he’s bloody clever and he really deserves at least a chance to apply here. I’ll happily cover his textbooks so he can attend.”

“You care about him very much, don’t you?” Sirius nodded. “Let me see his scores then.” Sirius handed him the parchment containing Remus’s scores and references. “Hmm, Dumbledore and McGonagall administered his curriculum, yes?” Sirius nodded. “And this would be his NEWT examiner, I know her.” He read on. “Sirius, you realize his Defense score surpasses your own?” Sirius shrugged, unsurprised. “He is an exceptional student, I agree. If he applied, he would be a first round pick. To become this competent through home study, he must be very familiar with research and write exceptionally well. To achieve these scores in practical subjects, he has the talent. What would his focus area be?”

“Defense theory and practice, particularly with relation to Transfiguration, Herbology, and Magizoology.”

“Very interesting. I should like to read his personal statement. He has the NEWTs to back up that focus, for sure. He’s taken a liking to Ancient Runes?” Sirius nodded. “If I were to admit him, I could be persuaded to allow him to take non-focus or cross-focus courses in Ancient Runes in his second year, provided you get him up to speed. I trust you’ve the skill to do that.” Sirius nodded quickly. “I cannot admit him on scores alone. However, if he were able to bring me a personal statement and write a few essays for an entrance exam, I would consider him as any other applicant. It would be no hardship to slot in an extra student of this caliber.”

“Thank you. You have no idea how much this means, sir.”

“I’m sure I don’t, but I’m glad all the same. Now, if I may ask, why was he homeschooled?”

“Um, he has a particular magical affliction that makes him ill for a couple days about once a month.”

Doge raised an eyebrow. “Dumbledore didn’t allow him at the school over that? Or did his parents choose to keep him home?”

“I got the impression he wasn’t allowed at school.”

“Good Godric, a safe place to transform each month and he wouldn’t be a danger to anyone. Albus dropped the ball on this one, I’ve no doubt. He probably knows it too, and Minerva’s needled him about it, and that’s why he didn’t change his mind.” Sirius tamped down a smile. “Well, I’m certain I can arrange for any accommodations he may need with school work. When can he come in to write for me?”

“Well, he’s on a trial shift for a job today, and end of next week is the full moon.”

“Perhaps July 4th then, give him some time to prepare his statement and review any of his texts before then. I’ll owl you some sample prompts so he has something to work from.”

“Professor, this is more than I could ever hope for, thank you. I swear, you won’t regret taking a chance on us.”

“I know I won’t, lad. You and Mr. Lupin will be exemplary additions to the school. Bring him by on the fourth, Sirius.”

“I will. See you then, sir.” Doge nodded and Sirius saw himself out. He kept a straight face until he reached the waiting area and Lily stood, looking at him expectantly. “He said yes,” Sirius said, tears of joy welling up. Lily gasped and threw her arms around him. “He’s gonna let Rem write entrance essays, but he basically said if he’s as smart as his NEWTs say he is, he’s in.”

“Oh Siri, I’m so happy for you both.” She squeezed him and smacked a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you Charlotte, I’ll see you in a few weeks.” She smiled and waved as they left.

“I say we go hang out in Diagon until Remus gets done, then take him for ice cream. James can meet us and we can tell him then.”

“Great plan, Red.”

Remus headed into Ciaran’s back office when his shift was finished. It was just past 3pm, and he was certain he’d seen Sirius and Lily pass the shop through the windows earlier, but everything else had been fine and normal, at least as far as he could tell.

“Remus, how was it?” Ciaran asked.

“Good, I think. I’ve always liked this shop, and the work is good. I kind of like shelving, even if it’s a little tough on the knees. And Marlene showed me the ropes of helping customers, so I think that’ll come easier with time.”

“It really does. You did very well today, and I appreciate your work ethic. What would you say to around fifteen hours a week?”

“That would be great.”

“Good, you’re hired. I’ll start you off at the same pay I started Marlene. Two galleons an hour. After a month’s probationary period, that goes up to two galleons and fifteen sickles. Future raises might also happen, but that’s the set pay. Is that good for you?”

“That seems fair to me, yes.” Ciaran nodded. It was pretty much market pay, so Remus was fine with it.

“Perfect. I have some forms for you to sign and you can coordinate with Marlene and the others about shifts. Just as long as all the shifts are covered and you keep track of your hours, I don’t mind if it’s a little more one week than another or if you cover someone else’s shift. We all have things happening in our lives and I’m not out to make it harder.”

Remus smiled. “I appreciate that.” Ciaran handed him the employment paperwork and a quill, busying himself with other things while Remus read through them and signed. He wrote down his address and his Gringotts vault number and jotted his mobile number in the ‘other information’ section. He wrote down Sirius and his father as his emergency contacts. He double-checked the forms and handed them back.

“Thank you. We’ve a calendar in the storeroom for shifts. Mark down which ones you’ll be taking and I’ll see you then.”

Remus left the office, heading to the storeroom to jot in a couple of shifts before the next full. Marlene was just getting ready to leave when he came back out. She grinned brightly at him, her blonde ponytail bobbing.

“Knew you’d get it,” she said.

“Thanks to you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Sure, doll. Now, come on, I can see Sirius and Lils across the way.”

They left the shop and sure enough, Lily and Sirius sat on a bench across the street from them. Sirius looked up at him, hope and curiosity in his eyes. He decided to keep him waiting. Completely neutral, he crossed the street with Marlene until he was right in front of Sirius. He looked up at Remus, chin tilted to ask _ So...? _ Remus nodded. Sirius burst up from his seat, throwing excited arms around Remus and pressing a kiss to his jaw. Remus laughed and held onto him.

“I’m so proud of you, I knew you would get it!” Sirius cried. “I knew it!” Remus grinned down at him.

“I’m also very proud of you, but I’m not gonna give you the look he is,” Lily said. Remus looked over at her, laughing along with Marlene and Sirius. But he still let Sirius cling to him like a limpet. “And Sirius has something important to tell you.”

“Elphias Doge said yes.”

“What?”

“He said I can go to school and if you write a personal statement and an entrance exam, he’ll accept you too.”

“Oh my god,” Remus breathed, suddenly needing to lean on Sirius a lot. “How - how well do I need to do on this exam?”

“Um, your normal level, if your NEWTs are anything to judge by. He was really fucking impressed, Rem. All you gotta do is prove you can write at that level and formalize your focus areas. He gave me the impression that he’d have let you in without that if he could.”

Remus dropped his head onto Sirius’s shoulder. “Oh my god, babe. I can really go?”

“Yes, you can and you will. Don’t worry about the costs, okay? No tuition for you, and I’ll make sure you have your books.”

“I’m gonna make enough for that.”

“Okay, but anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Remus tightened his grip on Sirius. “Oh my god.”

“You keep saying that,” Marlene said. “Pretty sure he prefers to be called Sirius, but you do you.”

They laughed, and Remus pulled back at least a bit.

“We thought ice cream would be a good celebration,” Lily said. “We’ll do drinks properly on Friday maybe.”

“I’ll plan that. Let’s go get ice cream and get James over here,” Sirius said.

Lily glanced at her phone. “He’s on his way, meeting us at Fortescue’s.”

They headed down Diagon Alley toward the ice cream parlor, Sirius taking Remus’s hand without a second of hesitation. Remus squeezed it quickly. How exactly he had gone from living in the world’s moldiest flat to sharing a flat and a bed and a much better life with the gorgeous boy beside him, he’d never really understand. But he wasn’t about to lose that out of shyness. If Sirius was proud to hold his hand, he was more than delighted to let him. His thoughts wandered off to what he might be able to do with his studies, to dates he could ask Sirius on and pay for, to books he could finally buy.

“Remus, babe,” Sirius called, clearly not for the first time. He smiled when Remus blinked at him. “What do you want?” He gestured at the ice cream counter.

“Chocolate on chocolate, please.”

“Bold choice,” Sirius said. Sirius ordered for all of them, gladly handing over the money and leaving a tip in the jar. James came through the door just as they sat down at a table in the corner. He ordered his usual and joined them.

“So, celebrating or commiserating?” he asked.

“Celebrating,” Remus said.

“Oh that’s brilliant, mate! Congrats! We knew you’d get it.”

“Thanks James. Even if you all were pretty sure, it’s a weight off my shoulders.”

Lily looked pointedly at Sirius.

“Um, Prongs, there’s something else,” Sirius said.

“You’re not pregnant are you?” James teased. “You’re supposed to wait until Lily and I have a sprog first.”

“Oi! I do not have the right parts for that and you know it.” James shrugged, unrepentant. “I need to tell you that I went to see Elphias Doge today, about university.”

“For you or Moony?”

“Both.”

“Did he let you in?” James asked, actually on the edge of his seat.

“Yeah, as long as Remus writes an entrance exam, we’re both in.”

“Merlin, Pads!” James thrust his ice cream cone at Lily. “Hold this babe.” He ran around the table to take one of them under each arm and squeeze, squishing their faces into his.

“Holy hell, Prongs, what are your arms made of?” Remus asked.

“That is Grade O chaser beef, Moony.”

“I’m sorry I asked. I didn’t realize you were a jock.” James pouted, then smacked a kiss to each of their cheeks. “Thank you Prongs.”

“I’m so proud, my boys are going off to college.”

“Eat your ice cream, you deeply weird person,” Sirius said, laughing. James took his cone back from Lily as he returned to his seat. “You don’t mind that I’m ditching you in Auror training?”

“Why would I mind that you’re doing the thing you really wanted to do in the first place?”

“You’re a good brother, James,” Marlene said. “But also a deeply weird person. Don’t ever change.”

“Not planning on it McKinnon.”

As they talked, Sirius pulled out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures of Remus with his ice cream until he got one without a weird, mid-lick face.

_ Chat name: _ **Adultier Adults**

**Sirius  
** Guess who got a job today?  
::1 image attachment::  
This chocolatey boy

**Dorcas  
** Marls just texted me to say he got it  
So happy for you Remus!  
Congrats!

**Mary  
**Omg Remus, congrats!

**Gid  
** ::confetti, confetti, confetti::  
Drinks to celebrate?

**Sirius  
** Friday? Saturday?  
I’ll coordiante

**Gid  
** Sounds like a new dance  
Coordi-ante

**Peter  
**Congrats mate!

**Pod  
** That’s fantastic, Remus!  
Congrats!  
We knew you’d get it!

**Alice  
** Omg  
Congrats from me and Frank, Remus!  
So so proud and happy for you

**Sirius  
** Also, 2nd news  
Guess who found out they can go to uni today?

**Fab  
**Chocolatey boy?

**Sirius  
** Yes, half right  
Also this lemony boy  
::1 image attachment::

**Alice  
** Going to uni instead of aurors?  
Good for you Siri, and congrats Remus!  
Again

**Dorcas  
** Marlene didn’t text me that!  
Congrats you two!  
I know that’s what you both wanted

**Dedalus  
** Congrats to you both!  
See you on campus in sept!

Remus tugged his phone out of his pocket. “Why is this blowing up, Sirius?”

“I might have told the group chat.”

Remus rolled his eyes and unlocked his phone. “Sirius, is there a reason I’m now a chocolatey boy?”

“You like chocolate.”

Silence.

“I can’t even argue with that. You have yet to plumb the depths of my chocolate obsession.” Sirius ignored James starting to make a ‘plumb the depths’ joke to laugh and sneak a lick of Remus’s ice cream. “You could ask, you dork.” He held it out and took a big lick of Sirius’s lemon and raspberry.

_ Chat name: _ **London Ladies Dancing and Ice Cream Appreciation Society**

**Marls  
** Look at these two goobers  
::2 image attachments::

**Dork  
**Are they sharing their ice cream?

**Lils  
** Yes  
They’re also making sneaky eyes at each other

**Marls  
**And they were glued together until ice cream was mentioned

**Al  
**Do we have enough data to place our bets?

**Lils  
** It’ll happen soon, really fucking soon  
Sirius told me they’re an exclusive unlabelled thing  
Also was v unhappy when Fab asked if they were seeing other people

**Dork  
**What does James think?

**Lils  
** That they should just call a spade a spade  
But this is the boy who decided we were soulmates at 11

**Al  
**He was right in the end

**Lils  
**It doesn’t pay to be right too soon

**Marls  
** Ok, I count 3 visible hickies on Sirius  
And when Remus unbuttoned his top button after work I saw 1 on him  
We all know Sirius likes the nibbles

**Lils  
** Wait, you dated him  
Insider knowledge  
Tell us everything

**Al  
**Not everything

**Dork  
**Nothing beyond a gentle R rating please, love

**Marls  
** Lmfao  
Funny because Siri is such a bottom, even with girls  
We got on fine there, get on fine as friends  
Do not work in a relationship  
He needs a lot of emotion, affection, praise, all that  
Like they’re already past the point of what I could give him

**Lils  
**Then it’s not a matter of when they get together, but when they name it

**Al  
** So, we’re betting based on when they think it’s okay to say it  
I give them a month, from when Rem moved in

**Dork  
** Important question  
Do we know if they’ve admitted they love each other?

**Lils  
** I know they call each other babe and love  
And James said Sirius knows he’s falling hard  
But that was ages ago, on Sunday

**Marls  
** Omfg ages ago, a whole 3 days  
My money is on next week  
Like, this can’t go on  
It’s like buffin the muffin with no end in sight

**Al  
**That’s the euphemism you’re going with?

**Dork  
** She’s been calling it that since 4th yr  
No shame can stop her now

**Lils  
** She has a point tho  
Week after next is my bet

**Dork  
** I’m for a week after Alice  
They’re stubborn and won’t want to look like they’re rushing things

**Marls  
**What’s the winner get?

**Lils  
**Drink bought by each of the losers?

**Al  
**Sounds fair

**Dork  
**I’ve written our approximate dates down in my phone

**Marls  
**I pronounce you keeper of the bets

Sirius leaned over to whisper in Remus's ear under cover of the other conversations. "When we get home-"

"Yes," Remus said.

"I didn't even finish the question."

"I know exactly what you were going to ask. The answer is yes." Sirius grinned and went back to his nearly finished ice cream cone.

James glanced over at them and said, "Lover boys, you should come over for dinner tonight."

"Do you want to?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Well, what were we going to have for dinner?" Sirius shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it. "Sure, James, that sounds great," he said.

Marlene shared a sly smile with Lily and stood. "I've gotta stop at the market before I meet Dorcas, so I'll see you losers later," she said. They chorused their goodbyes and she headed out into the sunshine.

"How long have they been together?" Remus asked.

"Fourth year? Fifth year?" James guessed.

"End of fourth year, so about three years now," Lily said. "After Marls and Padfoot broke up."

"You dated Marlene? Wait, nevermind, that makes a lot of sense actually," Remus said.

Sirius pouted. "What? Why?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to answer that in front of James and Lily?"

"There's honestly nothing you could say that would embarrass him in front of us. I've seen his junk more than once," Lily said.

"In a medical context," Sirius protested.

"I've seen it in a non-medical context too, dumbass," Lily said.

"We all have, you bloody exhibitionist," James teased.

"Not my fault you're all voyeurs," Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You streaked at the quidditch cup party in sixth year. Plus, you forget that Marlene has even less shame than you do and I lived with her for seven years."

Sirius frowned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I wanna know why Moony thinks it's so bloody obvious."

Cleaning his fingers to stall while he found the words, Remus eventually said, "Well, Marlene is, for lack of a better word, kind of toppy. And you are very, very not."

James burst out laughing.

"You know, Marlene said almost the same thing to me earlier," Lily said.

"Why were you even discussing that?" Sirius asked.

"Reasons."

"Being mysterious doesn't suit you, Lils," Sirius said.

She scoffed. "Yes it does." Sirius waved away this point, but didn't disagree any further.

"Marls and I were only together a couple months." Remus nodded.

"Pads needed way more affection and emotional support than Marlene could handle," James said.

"Prongs!" Sirius protested.

"What? It's not like Moony doesn't already know that."

"I do, Sirius. It's fine." Pouting now he was being ganged up on, Sirius leaned into Remus’s side.

"Besides, Marls had a crazy big crush on Dorcas already, so I helped her get her girl," Sirius said.

"That’s very sweet of you, love," Remus said.

Lily smiled at them. "Shall we go, boys? I want to start on dinner."

_ Chat name: _ **London Ladies Dancing and Ice Cream Appreciation Society**

**Lils  
** @Marls Remus just said you were "for lack of a better word, toppy"  
So obv u and Siri dated

**Marls  
**Lmfao

**Dork  
** She is tho  
He's not wrong

**Marls  
** I don't deny it  
I feel like Remus is less outwardly toppy than me  
But more emotionally available for Siri

**Al  
** I agree with Marls  
Tho I kinda want to see how they are now they’ve been ~together a little longer

**Lils  
**They're coming over for dinner so I'll keep u posted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I am eternally grateful for all your kudos, comments, subscriptions, and bookmarks. They really do make my day and make me really want to keep writing more and more of this (there's so much in my head that's not on the page yet) despite all the other things on my plate.
> 
> Next chapter: nice domestic dinner fluff with Jily, and celebratory smut at home


	7. Straight is not the word I'd use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely dinner at James and Lily's flat, followed by a celebration of good news at home in bed, and planning of the next pub crawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...hi again. Since I last posted, I helped a friend in a real life romcom/fanfic scenario get the girl (yay!) and my graduation ceremony got indefinitely postponed because of this bullshit (which is how I refer to the pandemic to establish dominance). But there have been some lovely, kind comments on this fic recently, which has reminded me to update. Hopefully I'll also get some more writing done since I'm only working from home a few hours a week now. I know I've been reading a lot of fanfic while stuck at home, so I hope you're also doing that and will enjoy a new, smutty chapter. I hope you'll like this one!
> 
> As usual, emoticons are written out and emojis are written with two colons to either side, like this ::fire::
> 
> Chats in this chapter:  
London Ladies Dancing and Ice Cream Appreciation Society: Lils (Lily), Marls (Marlene), Al (Alice), Dork (Dorcas)  
Adultier Adults: all first names except Pod (Sturgis Podmore), Gid (Gideon), Fab (Fabian)

Sirius apparated them to James and Lily's flat once they left the ice cream parlour. James and Lily had arrived just before them, leaving Sirius a moment alone with Remus in the corridor.

"I know I already said, but I'm so happy for you," he said, wrapping his arms around Remus's shoulders. He captured Remus's lips in a soft kiss, licking the taste of chocolate from his mouth.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. I — this wouldn't be happening if it weren't for you," Remus whispered against his lips.

"Yes it would. You're amazing and this would have happened for you anyway. I just used my connections to make it happen faster."

Remus nodded, not fully believing that, but accepting it. Sirius pecked him on the lips again.

"Quit snogging in the corridor and get your arses in here," James called. Remus laughed and let Sirius pull him inside. "Welcome to our humble abode, Remus." It was cute and small and photos of them with Sirius and Peter dominated the walls, along with ones of other friends he'd met and ones he hadn't. "You're always welcome to use our floo, by the way, if you don't want to use a public one. I know Sirius won't connect his fire because of the Blacks."

Remus nodded. "Thanks James."

"Remus, come help me in the kitchen," Lily called.

"Uh…"

"Lils, Rem is not great with cooking," Sirius said for him. “Unless it’s really simple.”

"Then he can learn. Spend time with your brother, you dork." Shrugging, Remus followed her voice into their kitchen. She smiled. "Can you slice the courgettes, please? And split the broccoli and cauliflower into florets." Remus nodded and washed his hands before starting. "I wanted to give Sirius and James a little time to themselves. They need to process all the changes, I think."

"James seemed happy for us, but I don't want to get in the way of their friendship. I know they were planning to do the Auror thing together."

"Oh, you're not. He's been worrying that Sirius is, well, essentially enlisting just so they can stick together, instead of doing what he wants. Sirius doesn't handle being alone very well."

"Kinda figured that out," Remus said. She laughed. "I don't either, honestly. I think being lonely your whole childhood fucks with your head a bit."

"Yeah, I don't know how much he's told you…"

"Enough to know his childhood was a different kind of fucked up, but just as lonely."

Lily smiled. "Yeah. Like I said before, James might've overdone it on some of the affection, but I think it was just everything he wasn't allowed to be at home. Tactile and affectionate and clingy, all that. I'm really glad he has you, Remus."

"I can't even begin to explain how glad I am that he pulled me into his orbit. Even without all the," he waved his hand vaguely in a way Lily took to mean 'physical aspects', "it's a beautiful place to be. You and James are his family, and I know this has all happened very quickly, but I don't want either of you to think I'm just here for-"

"We've seen you two together Remus. Neither of us think you're rushing things too much or that you’re just in it for the financial security. Really, we're glad you're together, however that may be." Her lips quirked in amusement. "Honestly, James has no room to talk, even if he was inclined. He decided to marry me at our Sorting, the idiot."

Remus snorted a laugh. "Well, I guess it's good he didn't give up, then."

Sirius flopped down on the sofa opposite James, who sat in an armchair. He flicked his wand to turn on the radio to the Wizarding Wireless Network. Celestina Warbeck's voice warbled out of the speaker.

"Love this song," Sirius murmured.

"And you call yourself punk rock," James teased.

"Jazz is very punk. Look it up." James snorted. "Are you really okay that I'm not doing auror training?"

"Obviously. Pads, this is what you wanted, you know that. I know that. Remus knows that. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't want you to be happy?"

Sirius smiled, keeping his face angled toward the ceiling. "Thank you. You're a better brother than I deserve."

"No, I'm exactly the brother you deserve, you numpty. You don't even realize how much you do to make the people you love happy, do you? Not just by being a clown and making them laugh. I know your family taught you that you were worthless, but their idea of worth is so fucked it doesn't even register. They don't understand how kind and generous you are. Look what you've done for Remus. You see someone hurting and you can't walk away."

"Neither can you."

"Yeah, but I was raised that way; you know what Mum's like. You were already like that. We just gave you permission to be yourself."

"Thanks Jamie," Sirius said. "Remus is like that with me too. I know I can be me and he won't be upset. I, I think I'm in love with him."

"Yeah, I already know that."

"I feel like it's too soon to tell him, you know? And like, maybe I do too much. He might think I'm just trying to buy his affection."

"He doesn't think that, Pads. But maybe let him do stuff for you too. Equality in relationships is important."

"It's just, he puts up with my ridiculousness and he's so supportive. You know how needy I am, but he settles me and gives and gives like he has an infinite reserve, like it’s nothing. But it's been way too much for other people, like for everyone but you and Lils, and I don't want to date either of you."

"Sirius, have you thought he might feel the same about all your grand gestures? They're nothing to you. You love doing that shit, but it probably means a lot to him. Tell him this, when you're ready to make it official, because I have no doubt you won't be able to pretend you're not in a relationship after that." Sirius snorted. "And tell him you love him, when you're ready, even if it's too soon."

"Why am I taking advice from you? You chased the same girl for six years before she said yes."

"She said yes, though."

"She would've said yes sooner if you'd been a normal fucking person about it."

James laughed and tackled Sirius on the sofa.

Lily heard the ruckus from the kitchen and rolled her eyes fondly. She was helping Remus learn to cook some basic things. Relating it to Herbology worked much better than comparing it to Potions, she found.

"Lily, are you good with household charms? Sirius only knows the ones for clothes and I'd like to do more housework around the flat, since he always cooks. But muggle cleaning takes forever."

"Yes, and you'll be working and Sirius is easily bored." He nodded. "Sure, I can teach you. Did you not learn any at home?"

"Mum's a muggle. Dad never learned. I can mend clothes by hand though."

Lily smirked. "That might be a useful skill when Sirius gets impatient and pops buttons off your shirt." He chuckled, cheeks pinking. "I can teach you though." She started by showing him a charm to clean the dishes that wasn't just a quick _ scourgify _. By the time dinner was ready, he'd mastered the few tidying spells she'd shown him. He wasn't quite her equal in charms, as few people were, but he was a very quick learner.

"Thank you for this, Lily."

"Of course, I'm happy to help, especially since I know how messy Sirius is." They laughed. "Boys, dinner's ready!"

They sat down to dinner at the small table off the kitchen, James and Sirius thanking them profusely for cooking.

"So," Sirius began, "I was thinking Friday or Saturday for a celebratory pub crawl with the whole crew."

"Is this a regular thing? It's been mentioned a lot," Remus said.

"Eh, not regular exactly," James said.

"We had one to get everyone together a few weeks ago after we all moved to London," Lily said.

"And we've been meaning to do another, but the timing has been off," Sirius said. "But last time I planned and hosted pre-drinks so we could all leave for the Den together."

"All wizarding pubs?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded. "Cool, I don't know many. Just the ones we've been to and the few in Diagon."

"Most of them are hidden around muggle London, so it's like a scavenger hunt to find them," Sirius said. "I should have planned the route better last time, because we were all too drunk to apparate by the time we left the third pub, if not earlier."

"I can help, if you like. I'm good with that kind of thing," Remus said.

"Please help him," Lily said. "I'm not drunkenly crossing the city on the tube that many times ever again. Especially not with that many drunk wizards."

"Aw come on, babe, where's your sense of adventure?" James teased.

"Left it in my other jeans. I've only got a duty to the international statute of secrecy in these," she said. Laughter burst out of them, and Lily grinned slyly.

_ Chat name: _ **London Ladies Dancing and Ice Cream Appreciation Society**

**Lils  
** The boys just left ours  
God the way they act  
It's like they've always been together

**Al  
**Aww cuties

**Lils  
** Also James said he had a good talk with Siri bout Rem  
Said Siri thinks he's in love

**Marls  
**He is

**Lils  
** I think he knows that  
Like, I do care about them making it official  
But also I don't bc it doesn't matter  
I've never seen Siri this emotionally stable

**Dork  
**You're not worried they'll be too codependent?

**Marls  
** Siri has emotional needs that he can't fulfill himself  
He needs to feel like ppl want him around  
Needs to shower ppl in affection  
The best he'll ever be alone is 'fine'  
He'll just spill that on J&L

**Lils  
** Tru  
V good analysis Marls  
James level understanding

**Marls  
** Eh I talked with James after Sirius and I broke up  
I was worried but like I'm just not compatible with that

**Lils  
** I think Rem needs it too honestly  
He said he's been lonely his whole life  
Homeschooled, only child, small muggle town

**Al  
** Makes sense he moved here then  
Needed ppl around after being lonely

**Dork  
** City is a diff kind of lonely tho  
Glad he's with Sirius then

**Lils  
**I think their neuroses suit each other

**Al  
** That's the dream right?  
Not to suddenly become a 'normal adult' but to make the life you need  
With someone whose needs match yours

**Lils  
**Wish my fam understood that

**Marls  
** We do  
Your blood relations can get with the program or be quiet

**Lils  
** Thanks love  
James is bugging me to watch this show with him  
Chat ya later girls

* * *

Sirius was in Remus's arms the moment the door closed behind them. Sweeping Sirius's hair back in one hand, Remus tilted his jaw to kiss him. Sirius sighed into it, melting against Remus's chest. Remus nipped Sirius's lower lip and sucked it into his mouth. In one step, he spun them around, pressing Sirius into the door.

"Hi," Sirius gasped when Remus broke away for air and began kissing down his neck. Remus tugged Sirius's head back to expose his neck and bit at the soft skin behind his jaw. He sucked a deep bruise there. "Fuck Rem."

"Mmhm," Remus hummed. Sirius ground their hips together. "Not yet, want you naked first." Sirius gasped as Remus's teeth grazed the fresh love bite as he spoke. "What do you want, love?"

"Anything, just want you inside me, but anything you give me'll be perfect."

"You sure?" Remus leaned back to look Sirius in the eye.

"Rem," Sirius sighed. "You make me feel so good and you never want anything that I don't want. Please, I would love it if you come inside me, but you got so much good news today, you deserve everything you want."

Remus smiled. "The first thing I want is you spread out naked and beautiful on our bed."

Sirius grinned and started pushing Remus toward the bedroom, making him laugh as he let him. Remus flicked his wand to turn on only the bedside lamps, leaving the room bright enough, but with a softer glow than the overhead light. Sirius stripped without ceremony and climbed onto the bed, sprawling out in the center.

"Do you like doing what I tell you or could you just not wait to be naked," Remus asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Little of both," Sirius said. Half hard from their snog at the door, he lazily stroked himself as he watched Remus undress. "I don't _ love _ being told what to do, but I like that you get to do what you want and I know it'll be good because everything we do is good. But mostly, yeah, I really wanna be naked with you." A wicked grin spread across Remus's lips as he dropped his trousers on the floor and shucked his boxers. Sirius reached out a hand for him. Taking it as he approached the bed, Remus kissed his palm and climbed up next to Sirius. "How do you want me?"

"Just like this for now." Remus kissed Sirius, letting his hand trail across his chest, tugging gently on a peaked nipple. The kiss, though not chaste, stayed tender as Remus made a point to touch Sirius everywhere he could reach. He thumbed hickies, new and old, ran his fingers over Sirius's dark happy trail, and combed Sirius's hair back from his face. He pulled back to smile at Sirius, kissed his nose and each cheek. Sirius radiated pure joy up at him, completely content. "Oh love, do you realize how much I care about you?" Another soft kiss. "More than I can say, but I do. I hope you feel the same."

Sirius nodded quickly. "I do. God, Moony, so so much." He reached up for another kiss. Humming happily, Remus kissed him back. He kissed Sirius’s chin, along his jaw and down his neck, then paused to nibble on his prominent collarbones. Sirius clutched at Remus’s back. “I love it when you do that, love it when you mark me up, cover me in your bites and bruises.”

“Good thing that’s the plan then, hmm?” His voice vibrated through the bones in Sirius’s chest.

Clutching at Remus even more, Sirius groaned, “Yes, love, such a good plan.” Remus hummed a laugh and set to making a nice pair of hickies on the points of Sirius’s collarbone. That done, he trailed kisses down his sternum and veered off to bite at his chest, over his heart. He laved attention over a nipple until it was hard and swollen and Sirius was gasping with pleasure. Then he feathered kisses across his chest until he reached the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

“Fuck’s sake, Rem,” Sirius gasped.

Remus hushed him gently. “I wanna take my time. We have nowhere to be.” Sirius carded a hand through Remus’s hair, petting it back from his face. Remus grazed Sirius’s nipple with his teeth. Smiling at the gasp that caused, he did it again, then moved on to cover Sirius’s chest in as many hickies as he had the patience to make.

By the time Remus was sucking a whopping bruise onto the V of his hip, Sirius was trying valiantly to get friction against his aching cock. He whimpered and petted Remus’s hair, and tried very hard not to push him toward where he wanted him. Remus kissed the mark he’d made, grazed it just gently with his teeth and sucked the skin into his mouth again. Sirius shuddered at the delicious mix of pleasure and pain and bucked his hips.

“Okay, babe, can you spread your legs for me? Knees bent,” Remus asked, leaning back to get out of Sirius’s way. Nodding, Sirius complied quickly. He was finally getting Remus where he wanted him. A smirk danced across Remus’s face. He slid a hand up one of Sirius’s legs and kissed the inside of his knee. “Good boy, knees up here, yeah?” He gently pushed Sirius’s knees closer to his chest, kissing down his thigh as he went. A high whine came from Sirius as Remus drew closer to his cock. Yes, he wanted Remus inside him more than anything, but he would take any contact he could get after spending so long being teased and nibbled. Remus nuzzled his sac, lips skittered across the juncture of his thigh. Turning his mouth to the firm muscle of Sirius’s thigh, Remus nipped at him, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin until Sirius was squirming.

“Oh my god, babe, you’re gonna kill me. I’ll explode.”

“You won’t. And if you do, I’ll just have to be creative down here until you’re hard again.” Sirius whimpered. “You good? Can I keep going?” Sirius nodded frantically. He was desperate for Remus to continue.

Remus felt his way across Sirius’s thighs and sac with lips and tongue until he reached his cock. Stretching up a bit, he gave the head a soft kiss, watching Sirius the whole time. Then he laved his tongue down the length, over his balls, and kept going.

“Oh fuck, Rem, yes,” Sirius babbled as he realized what Remus was after.

Flicking his tongue across Sirius’s rim, Remus tried not to smile at the reaction. He licked around it, not quite sliding in, gave the sensitive pucker a lick with the flat of his tongue, and went back to edging slightly. Steady, maddening laps all around his entrance. Long enough after the last lick to be unexpected, Remus pressed his tongue in. Sirius keened above him, holding his knees higher to give Remus more room. Remus spread his cheeks and dove further in, alternating kitten licks around the edge with thrusting his tongue into Sirius’s hole and sucking kisses on his rim. His lips were pressed against Sirius’s entrance when he muttered his spell. One slick finger joined his tongue and Sirius’s words got more jumbled as he moaned half the syllables into incoherence. He continued licking around his finger, occasionally snaking his tongue in next to it, as he twisted the digit and pressed unceasingly against Sirius’s prostate.

“Rem, ‘m gonna come.” Remus redoubled his efforts. “Oh fuck,” Sirius whined. He came a moment later with a shout of Remus’s name. “Oh god, babe, so good, keep going. Want you to fuck me, feels so good.” Remus slipped in a second finger. It was easier now that Sirius was post-orgasmic and more relaxed. He moaned at the sensation, rocking back onto the fingers.

By the time he had three fingers in, Remus had kissed his way back up Sirius’s hardening cock and was giving his come splattered chest little licks and wet kisses. He smiled up at Sirius, who was still fucked out and hazy, but smiled back. By the time he was stretched to Remus’s satisfaction, Sirius was hard again from the constant attention to his prostate and Remus’s mouth on his cock. Remus slid his fingers carefully out of Sirius and used the excess lube to slick his cock.

“You ready, love?”

“Yes,” Sirius groaned. “Be in me now, please.”

“Needy,” Remus teased, shooting him a smile as he lined himself up. He pressed in slowly, watching Sirius’s face as he was filled. There was a moment of transition, then his smile turned wondrous. He loved this. Remus kissed the inside of Sirius’s knee, taking hold of it from him and pulling it up onto his shoulder. The other leg, the one he’d marked, he pulled around his waist, feeling Sirius hold it tightly there. “How’s that?”

“Fucking perfect.”

“Ready for me to move?”

“Not yet,” Sirius said. He wiggled his hips to feel the stretch, used his legs to tug Remus closer. Then he tipped his face up for a kiss.

Trying to tamp down a grin, Remus leaned in to kiss him. “You’re perfect for me, you know that? This is all you want, isn’t it? For us to be just one person, joined together.” Sirius nodded solemnly. “I promise to give you that as much as I can. I promise, love.” Kissing him again, Sirius clutched at his back.

“You are the best fucking thing I have ever had, Remus Lupin.” He pecked Remus on the lips again. “Now, you may fuck me through the mattress.”

A smirk stole across Remus’s face. “As you wish.” He snapped his hips out and then in, over and over again, brushing past Sirius’s prostate on every thrust. The mattress squeaked against the bedframe with the effort and Sirius keened and babbled.

“Ah, ah, ah, fuck, you’re big. Forgot how big, forgot how full you make me feel. Feels so fucking amazing Rem, so good, want you to come inside me, wanna feel it.”

“Yeah? That’s what you want?”

Sirius nodded, whimpering as Remus hit his prostate dead on. “Please, yes.”

“I will, love, you’ve been so good for me. You feel so good.”

Voice raw and breathy, Sirius moaned, “Harder, more, please.” Remus snapped his hips harder, one hand planted on the mattress above Sirius’s shoulder to keep him from sliding into the headboard. “Oh fuck, right there.” Remus aimed for the same spot again, tried to mimic the angle that made Sirius feel so perfectly full. He was going to lose it in a second, his control and his rhythm were slipping, but Sirius was closer to that sharp edge of second orgasm. Each thrust punched the breath out of Sirius’s lungs, but he had just enough to keen Remus’s name as he came again. Remus’s rhythm fell apart as he chased Sirius over the edge.

He dropped, spent and tired and sex stupid, onto Sirius. The leg over his shoulder slid off until both were gently bent around the backs of his knees. Sirius’s arms came up around him to keep him in place. There were lips on his temple and it took his brain longer than usual to realize Sirius was kissing the side of his face and trying to get his attention.

“Hmm?”

“Brain melted a little?” Sirius teased.

“Yes. That was the most intense thing I’ve ever done, I think.”

“Me too,” Sirius said. “I don’t want you to pull out yet, because then it will be over,” he whispered.

Remus kissed the side of his neck. “I can stay a little longer like this if you’re not uncomfortable. I know it’s not the best position to lay in.”

“I’m good,” Sirius said. “I just really like feeling connected, you know? I’ve always had a hard time expressing that, and it just comes off as clingy.”

“You don’t want to be alone.”

“Yeah, I think that’s what it boils down to. I wasn’t alone as a kid, you know. But I was fucking lonely because I was like this interloper who lived in their house that they had to pretend to like because of blood. Which is dumb as fuck and I honestly wished they’d have disowned me at age five so I could’ve lived with Uncle Alphard and Will.”

“That was his partner?”

“Yeah, they were together twenty-two years. I loved them.”

Remus pressed a soft kiss to Sirius’s cheek. “I know you did. I think they’d be proud of you, finding your own way and spreading the kindness you weren’t given. And I think they’d be proud of you going to uni too.”

“Thank you. I needed to hear that.” Remus nodded. “Though, they’d be proud of me if all I ever did was not marry my own cousin.”

“I’m sorry, what? I knew purebloods could be weird about that shit, but really?”

“My parents are second cousins. Orion’s parents were second cousins. Walburga’s parents were second cousins. And her and Alphard’s brother Cygnus also married a second cousin. I think they wanted to marry me to Narcissa, the youngest of his daughters. I guess she’s my second cousin, if you count that she’s both my first and third cousin.”

“Your family is insane.”

“Trust me, I know, in more ways than one. I think it’s a sort of feedback loop now, because they’re all completely barmy. I’m stable in comparison.”

“Babe, you deserve a million times better than them. Please remember that. I think you deserve the world and they deserve to rot.” Sirius nodded. “Let’s pretend they don’t exist so I can hold you a little while longer.” Sirius sighed into the embrace. “Are you trying to get me hard again?” Remus asked some time later when he felt a gentle, rhythmic squeezing around his spent cock.

“Well, I got to come twice and you only did once.”

Smiling fondly, Remus shook his head into the crook of Sirius’s neck. “Incorrigible.”

“Well, yeah.”

“Not tonight. Next week, maybe Tuesday, I’ll be able to come a couple times in a row. Let’s plan for that, okay?”

“Does the full moon affect that?”

“A little. Certain senses get stronger, I’ll probably be a little more possessive. I’ve not been around someone I was...seeing, I suppose, that close to the full before. So, we might find out something new. But I know I have a lot more stamina then, even though some months I’m sore in advance of the full too.”

Sirius nodded solemnly, taking in all this information. It would clearly be filed away in his head and referred to whenever necessary. It amazed Remus that not only did Sirius not seem to mind this at all, but seemed genuinely interested in how it affected Remus’s life. As a flatmate and partner, sure, but also out of general care.

“Will his highness allow me to pull out and clean us up now?” This snapped Sirius out of his head with a giggle and a nod. Remus eased himself out and climbed out of bed, looking for his wand. Once he found it in his trouser pocket, he flicked it across them both with a quick cleaning spell that Lily had taught him. She’d said it was great for all manner of things you might spill on yourself, and mentioned using it for vomit after parties more than once. She’d said the first part with a sly smile though, and he’d flushed to realize what she was implying.

Sirius turned on his side to look at Remus. “It’s early still, want to help me plan our pub crawl?”

“Course love. You want anything from the kitchen while I’m up?”

“Glass of water?” Remus nodded. Once he fished both of their phones out of the pile of clothes on the floor and handed Sirius his, he headed to the kitchen for water for both of them.

_ Chat name: _ **Adultier Adults**

_ 4:36pm _

**Benjy  
** Wow! Congrats you two!!  
I’m up for celebratory drinks Friday  
Or possibly Saturday

**Frank  
** Al already sent my congrats  
But truly, congrats to you both, you deserve it  
Tiny bit sad you won’t be joining the Aurors  
But I know you’ll be happy, Sirius

**Lily  
** You’re so sweet, Frank  
James and I have the boys over for dinner  
They really appreciate everyone’s support and encouragement!

_  
7:12pm _

**Caradoc  
** Merlin’s beard! That’s fantastic!  
Congrats mates!

**Pod  
** CONGRATS!!!  
::confetti, confetti, cheers, cheers::  
Drinks Fri or Sat, a shot for each of you on me  
So happy for you!

**Remus  
** Pod, you’re a treasure  
Like, Lily said, we really appreciate the kind words  
Thanks everyone!

**Sirius  
** Also Remus is helping me plan the pub crawl rn  
When are ppl free?

**Sirius Black ** _ created a poll:  
_ _ Pub crawl  
_ _ Friday 8 votes  
_ _ Saturday 14 votes _

Remus carried two glasses of water and his phone back into the bedroom, setting them on the nightstand and crawling over Sirius, who tried to kiss him, but missed and kissed his shoulder instead. Chuckling, he flopped down and curled an arm around Sirius to kiss him properly.

“You say you don’t want to squish me, but you sure love being on top of me,” Sirius teased.

“Yeah, if I squish you to death I don’t get to lay on top of you anymore, do I?”

“Weirdo,” Siruis said. Remus just laughed. “Okay, I’ve got the pubs we usually hit, but I have no idea what order makes the most geographic sense.”

“Well, if there are any that are far apart, maybe plan those for earlier, when we’re still able to apparate.”

“It’d be easier with a map. It’s not like I can Google Maps a magical pub.”

A smirk quirked Remus’s lips. “I can help you there.” He flicked his wand and a slim book zoomed into the room. “Fold out, magical map of London. Going away present from my mum. We found it in a secondhand shop.”

“This is amazing.”

Remus tapped his wand on their block of flats. “There’s home. Now we should be able to number our stops and move the markers around.” For a little while, they did just that, ordering and reordering the list of pubs they would visit. “You know, we could end at the Lion’s Den instead of starting there.” Sirius looked up from the map at him. “Gives everyone a chance to come down, and it’s stumbling distance home for us.”

“Think you’re gonna get lucky?” Sirius teased.

Remus snorted. “Yeah, I think one of us is gonna push the other against the bedroom door and we’ll rub off on each other until we come in our pants like preteens. Then we’ll flop mostly naked into bed.”

“Sounds about right,” Sirius conceded. “James and Lily will probably stay over if we end up at the Den. Maybe Pete.

“Perfect symmetry then. It’s not like I mind staying in here with you.”

Leaning back against Remus’s chest, Sirius said, “I should hope not.” He waved his wand and moved the markers. “Alright, ending at the Den does make this work better. The Badger’s Brew is a microbrewery and on the other end of the city, so starting there when we can still enjoy it and still apparate makes the most sense.”

“We’ve got a plan then. Your poll says Saturday by a wide margin.” Sirius nodded, typing the order of pubs into a note on his phone. “Also, I really hope Pod comes. He seems brilliant and I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Are you gonna leave me for Sturgis Podmore?” Sirius teased.

Remus laughed. “Is that his actual name?”

Nodding, Sirius said, “You’ll recognize him because he’s the bloke who looks like his head’s been thatched. Very strong jaw, right cop of blonde hair.”

“You’re right, that’s pretty unmistakable,” Remus said, humming a laugh against Sirius’s neck as he looked over his shoulder. “But I prefer beautiful boys with dark hair.”

“Seen any around?”

“Oh, I’m very lucky. One let me take him to bed earlier. And he cuddles and nibbles me all day long.” Sirius settled back into Remus’s chest.

“I bet he’s very lucky to have you.”

“I feel lucky to have him too. Drink your water, love.”

_ Chat name: _ **Adultier Adults**

**Sirius  
** Alright people, we have a plan of attack  
I will send this out again day of  
7:30pm: Gathering and pre-drinks at me & Remus’s  
Light snacks will be available, please have dinner first  
8:30-ish: Leave ours for pubs  
Pub #1: Badger’s Brew  
Pub #2: Potions Cupboard  
Pub #3: Three Brothers  
Pub #4: Crossed Wands  
Pub #5: Flying Carpet  
Pub #6: Lion’s Den  
Join us anytime you want  
If you’re not starting with us, text someone to find out what pub we’re at  
Bring friends if you like  
Bring your oyster card

**Marlene  
**Also bring a sense of humour and love for Remus

**James  
** And a high tolerance for tomfoolery  
And adventure

**Lily  
** These are all wizarding pubs  
But we have to cross muggle neighbourhoods to get to some  
I know you all do, but please dress accordingly

**Sirius  
** You need to switch to the jeans with the adventure in them, Lil  
Leave the statute of secrecy at home

**Remus  
** I disagree  
With a drunk Sirius and James, statute of secrecy seems important

**Sirius  
**Rude

**James  
**Rude

**Marlene  
**Tru tho

**Pod  
** Thanks for planning this Sirius and Remus!  
Can’t wait for Saturday!

**Caradoc  
** Same  
Also, can’t wait to properly meet you Remus  
Been feelin left out

**Gid  
** As you should, he’s grate  
Also, v excited tho I might be late  
Fab and I have work out of town  
Should be back by Potions Cupboard, prob

_ Chat name: _ **Marauders**

**Prongs  
**Can we stay in your room on Saturday, Remus?

**Padfoot  
**Yup, he can stay in here with me, that’s fine

**Doe  
**Did you two go straight to bed when you got home?

**Padfoot  
**Straight is not the word I’d use

**Doe  
** Why did I ask, ofc you did  
Oh exCUSE me

**Wormtail  
**Can I take the couch?

**Moony  
** Yeah, Pete, we thought you would  
I’ll make sure my room is tidy for you two

**Doe  
**Thanks Rem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Stay safe and healthy! Take care of yourselves and each other! Also, I will probably be responding more to comments than usual (I'm terrible about this), so if you want to chat, drop me a line.  
The pub crawl chapters and Remus meeting the Potters will be coming up in I think 2-3 chapters and they're my absolute favorites. I'll almost certainly be posting them sooner rather than later because my other entertainment is doing the dishes.  
I've also been writing (for a while) a soulmate AU for Wolfstar that I'll probably start posting soon, so look out for that!


	8. Big words from the man whose essays I've proofread for 7 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope adopts Sirius, a touch of pre-pub crawl smut, and a glimpse into Remus's full moon anxieties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Please enjoy this pre-pub crawl chapter. It's a bit shorter, and generally a lot of set up for how things will play out over the next few chapters, including a look at how much Remus doesn't trust himself with his condition. I ended it where I did because I felt the pub crawl needed to be in one chapter, not split up, and it's pretty long. So next ch is pub crawl, then the morning after is the one after that.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As usual, emoticons are written out, emojis are written with two colons on either side, like this ::fire::  
Chats in this chapter:  
Marauders - Prongs (James), Padfoot (Sirius), Doe (Lily), Moony (Remus), Wormtail (Peter)  
Private Message - Doe-eyed (James), Starboi (Sirius)  
Adultier Adults - All first names except Gid (Gideon), Fab (Fabian), Pod (Sturgis Podmore)

Most of Thursday and Friday Remus spent working on his personal statement for Elphias Doge. An owl had arrived during breakfast on Thursday with sample essay topics for Remus’s entrance exams and Sirius had dug out his personal statement and asked Lily to do the same. Based on the samples he could see, Remus wrote a couple different versions and tried to puzzle through formalizing what he wanted to study. Sirius read them over for him, pointing out any sections he found confusing.

They’d decided to hold off on clothes shopping until after the full moon because Remus swore he could smell other people on the clothes he tried on in the few days before. He was a little worried that Sirius wouldn’t let him stick around after that first full, and he didn’t want to feel more guilty for taking clothes Sirius had bought for him when he left. It was a reflexive fear, though. He knew Sirius wouldn’t send him away, wouldn’t even send him out of his bed. But he did hate clothes shopping before the full, even on easier months like this was shaping up to be.

Friday afternoon, Remus looked up from his work to see Sirius standing there waving a ham sandwich in front of his nose. He grinned and took the plate, Sirius sitting down beside him at the table and dropping a bag of crisps between their plates. They were halfway through their lunch when Remus’s eyes went wide.

“Oh fuck, I haven’t called my mum.”

“What?”

“I got so distracted with all this, I haven’t called to tell her I got a job or that I’m sitting exams to go to uni. I should’ve called when we got up yesterday, but Doge’s owl got here and I forgot.”

“Call her now, she’ll understand,” Sirius said.

Remus hesitated. “You don’t mind if I…?” He gestured to the table, meaning to call her without going to his room.

Sirius shrugged. “Not at all.”

He pulled out his phone and dialed Hope’s number, waiting for her to pick up.

“Remus, love, how are you?”

“I’m great, Mum, how are you?”

“Oh, I’m just fine. What’s got you so happy?”

“Well, it happened on Wednesday, but I got busy with it and forgot to call. I have good news!” She ohh-ed in encouragement. “I got a job at Flourish and Blotts.”

“Oh the book shop, Remus, that’s wonderful!”

“There’s more.”

“Really? More than just a job?”

“Sirius knows the head of one of the colleges at the magical university in London. And he went over on Wednesday to ask about his place that he’d withdrawn from, and he took my scores and references to ask about a place for me. And the Chancellor said if I write a personal statement and sit an entrance exam, they’ll let me into the program I wanted.”

“Oh Remus,” Hope said, teary with joy and pride. “Remus that’s so, so wonderful. I’m so proud of you. You thank that boy of yours for me.”

“Mum says thank you, Sirius,” Remus said.

“Is he there?”

“Yes, we’re in the kitchen having lunch.”

“Give him the phone, please.”

Sirius took the phone as it was passed to him. “Hi Hope.”

“You are a remarkable young man, Sirius Black. Thank you for what you’ve done for him.”

“It’s honestly my pleasure. He deserves at least that.”

“He does. Now, I don’t know if you’ve said it, but I can tell you love my son very much.”

“I haven’t, but I do, yes.”

“Well, now you have another mother in me, son. I love you very much, you darling boy. Thank you. Now, you enjoy your lunch and hand me back to Remus, please.”

“Course, love you too, Hope.”

Remus took the phone. “Mum, he’s all wibbly, what did you do?” Sirius laughed wetly and pressed a kiss to Remus’s palm when he raised a hand to wipe a stray tear threatening to escape.

“Oh don’t you worry, I just told him the truth. That he’s well-loved and very kind. So, tell me about your job and uni. Do you know anyone else there?”

They talked for over half an hour, Remus answering Hope’s questions and explaining how he wanted to focus his studies. Sirius finished his lunch and listened, just enjoying the calm atmosphere and Remus’s voice.

_ Chat name:  _ **Marauders**

**Padfoot  
** Moony’s mum just called me a darling boy  
And said she loves me very much  
And that she’ll be another mum to me  
After he told her the uni thing

**Doe  
** Did you cry?

**Padfoot  
** Lil bit  
Moony asked her why she’d made me wibbly

**Prongs  
** Aww Siri

**Padfoot  
** Ugh, I can literally *hear* the baby voice when you type that

_   
Private Message _

**Starboi  
** Hope said she knows I love him

**Doe-eyed  
** Pads, everyone knows you love him

**Starboi  
** She’s never met me  
Or seen us together

**Doe-eyed  
** You can be emotionally effusive when you talk about him  
Properly that is

**Starboi  
** Big words from the man whose essays I’ve proofread for 7yrs

**Doe-eyed  
** Did the Prophet crossword with Lily this morning  
Effusive was 12 down

**Starboi  
** ::eyeroll::  
I’ve wanted to tell him about a dozen times since Wed  
But I feel like he wants to hold off until after the full

**Doe-eyed  
** Did he say?

**Starboi  
** Just the way he said some stuff  
Being with someone right before and after is new for him  
He’s already a little antsy at night, but he says this is a good month

**Doe-eyed  
** Has he even been sleeping in his own room?

**Starboi  
** Not since Wed  
I think he slept in there 1 night  
But I had a nightmare and crawled in with him  
He did the same the night after

**Doe-eyed  
** Good Godric ::sigh::  
Look take all the time you need  
But promise me you won’t sit in this relationship limbo forever

**Starboi  
** I will literally combust if I don’t tell him soon  
So can guarantee something will happen

**Doe-eyed  
** Fwiw pretty sure he’s approaching combustion point too  
Like i saw you two on Wed, was p obv

**Starboi  
** Thanks Jam  
Go enjoy your engagement while I pretend to read as Rem writes statements  
He’s written 15 versions, has 3rd drafts of 5 of them  
He needs to stop but won’t  
I’ve read ALL of them  
Which isn’t a hardship because he’s a great writer  
But omg

**Doe-eyed  
** Well, now I know you’re not just infatuated  
Not that I would’ve believed you were for a second  
But you’re actually annoyed

**Starboi  
** I mean, yeah kinda  
I think he’s putting waaaay too much work into this  
But I get that he’s super nervous, like at least he can control this  
Know what I mean?

**Doe-eyed  
** I do  
Remember 4th yr when I was angry w/ Lil for defending Snape?  
I was annoyed and realized I still loved her even when I hated what she was doing  
You’re there, and I’m happy

**Starboi  
** Thanks James  
Most of our disagreements so far have been pretty trivial  
But yeah, I’m realizing we’ve got 3 yrs of this ahead  
And like, oh dear god  
But also, I can’t wait

**Doe-eyed  
** Love  
What a wonderful drug

**Starboi  
** Leave me to fake read in peace

  
Remus set down his pen and cast a drying charm over the parchment in front of him. “Am I overthinking this?”

“Yes,” Sirius said immediately. “Rem, every one of these final drafts is great. You’re a great writer. Just pick the one you like the best and submit that one.”

“You’re sure?”

“Very sure. The last one I read was better than my personal statement and Doge wanted me enough to give me my space even after I withdrew. You’ll be fine.”

A sigh fluttered the sheets of parchment. “You’re right. I’m just nervous about this and I feel like I need to be doing something.”

“Well, you’ve done something, and you haven’t stopped to relax. Wanna finish Pride and Prejudice before dinner?” Remus nodded and stood, holding out his hand to pull Sirius up.

* * *

Saturday morning, after a late breakfast, they went out shopping for food and alcohol for the pub crawl pre-drinks. They'd planned snacks they could just set out and leave for people to graze, rather than anything that needed preparation. Sirius texted the plan to the group chat again while they waited in the check out line, then they lugged everything the couple blocks home.

While Sirius put the groceries away, Remus got his room tidied for James and Lily. It wasn't even messy, really. There were some clothes on the bed from him getting ready for work, but most of his dirty clothes were in Sirius's hamper. Remus changed the sheets, as he and Sirius had had sex on them after the only night he'd actually slept in his bed. Once the room was clean, he headed back into the living room.

_ Chat name:  _ **Adultier Adults**

**Pod  
** Thanks again for organizing, Sirius and Remus!  
So excited for tonight!

**Caradoc  
** Same  
Should be a good time

**Gid  
** Gonna be a great nite!  
Fab and I should be back by 10, we'll meet you then

**Dedalus  
** Excited to see you all tonight!  
I can't stay the whole night, but will be with you until the 3 brothers at least

Remus was on the sofa flicking through options for a new miniseries for them to start when Sirius came out of the bedroom in a pair of tight black boxer-briefs. He climbed into Remus's lap and plucked the remote out his hand. Leaning back, he set the remote on the coffee table. Remus's hands came to grab his waist and keep him from toppling over backwards.

"Hello darling," Sirius said, looking down into Remus's eyes.

Remus left his hands on Sirius's hips, fiddling with his waistband. "Do you ever wear clothes?"

Sirius snorted a laugh. "In the summer? Only when I have to see people."

"I'm people."

"No," he scoffed, "you're Remus. It's not inappropriate for me to be naked around you. You're not the public."

"If it was appropriate, you'd be less dressed in public?"

"When it's hot, maybe. I get really warm."

"Well, I get cold, so you can give me all your heat."

Sirius grinned and kissed him. He licked into Remus's mouth, making happy little noises as they kissed lazily on the sofa. Remus swept Sirius's hair up into a knot high on the back of his head. He loved Sirius's hair, though he'd never been with a guy with long hair before. It was ridiculous and perfect and made him look so handsome. And it was just right for Remus to steer him around as he pleased. Sirius sighed and ground against him in a lazy rhythm.

Remus kissed his lower lip and gently tugged Sirius back to look at him. "So pretty." Sirius smiled. "You look so good, love, still covered in my marks."

"I would love it if you gave me some more," Sirius said.

"Oh yeah?" He thumbed the big one on the V of muscle just above Sirius's waistband. Sirius shivered so he pressed harder on it, making him moan and grind down. "Where do you want them?"

"Fuck, anywhere."

"Well, I think your chest could use a few more, yeah? Or should I mark up your neck so no one hits on you in the pub tonight?"

"Yeah, yes."

"Which one?" He still rubbed the love bites he'd left on Sirius's hips.

"Either, both. Gonna be drunk tonight and I'll just  _ want _ you, but there'll be people around."

Humming a laugh, Remus mouthed at Sirius's neck. "Alright, love. I think this one could be a little darker, don't you?" He licked the mark just behind Sirius's jaw. Sirius nodded so quickly he almost dislodged Remus, who laughed again and sucked the sensitive skin into his mouth. Remus made two more marks arching back towards Sirius's hairline before leaning him back and sinking his teeth into the firm muscle over his heart.

"Sap," Sirius teased, though his breathy voice somewhat belied his tone. He stroked Remus's hair. Grinding down, he let his free hand knead the muscle of Remus's upper back. "Please tell me you're as hard as you feel and you want to fuck me on the sofa."

The darkened bruise on Sirius's chest slid from Remus's mouth with a wet pop. "Of course I want to. That's what you were angling for when you crawled up in my lap." Sirius nodded, though it wasn't a question.

"Like you said, we'll be too drunk and tired to do anything tonight. So I want you now instead."

"Well, how can I argue with that logic?" Nipping the fresh mark on Sirius's chest, Remus leaned back. "How do you want it, love?"

"Like this, I think. Wanna ride you." Remus groaned and bucked his hips. "You like that idea?" Sirius teased.

"Fuck, you know I do. Gotta prep you, get these off.” He tugged at Sirius’s pants.

“Gotta get  _ this _ off,” Sirius countered, tugging at Remus’s t-shirt. As Remus pulled the shirt over his head, Sirius twisted off to the side to strip off, dropping the pants off the edge of the sofa. He unbuttoned Remus’s trousers and pulled them and his boxers down past his knees, then swung his leg over Remus’s lap again.

“Babe, I need to—”

Sirius grinned. “I was busy while you were tidying.” He took Remus’s hand and guided it behind him, encouraging him to slip his fingers inside his slick, stretched hole.

“Oh, my sweet, lovely boy. You did this for me?” Sirius nodded, breathing wetly into Remus’s neck as he rocked against the fingers inside him. “Why did you even bother putting pants back on? Hmm? Were you feeling shy?”

“A little.”

Remus spread his fingers, testing the stretch. “How could I say no to you? You came out here about as coy as you know how to be.” He felt Sirius smile against his skin as he teased him, with words and fingers. “You’re still a little too tight, love. I should stretch you more.”

“I’m not gonna break, Rem. I just wanna feel you, feel the stretch all night while you’re next to me. Besides, I can control it because I’ll be riding you. I’ll be okay.”

“Alright, come on then you little minx.”

Sirius laughed against his shoulder before lifting himself up. He let Remus guide the head of his cock right up to Sirius’s rim, then took over. He kissed Remus and sank slowly onto him, heat expanding in his belly as he was filled, until his arse was nestled tightly in Remus’s lap. Remus whined, the hand on Sirius’s hip gripping tightly, while the one on his thigh flexed. Sirius tensed his muscles, clenched his hole, and felt Remus shudder.

Generally, he liked to be the one taken care of, letting his partners take the lead, but there was a heady feeling to making Remus react like this. He wiggled around in Remus’s lap, testing how tight he was, feeling the burn of the stretch edge away into just feeling perfectly full. Sighing, he leaned slowly back against Remus’s legs, which were flat behind him. He arched his back, resting his shoulders against Remus’s bent knees. He felt one of Remus’s hands grip his side to keep him steady, but he never felt like he would fall. It felt fantastic.

“You good, sweetheart? Comfy?”

“Bloody fantastic, Rem. Feels so good.” Lightheaded with pleasure, actually. The angle shifted as Remus bent forward to kiss his chest. He nibbled on the bottom point of Sirius’s breastbone, sucking a bruise there in the exact center of his torso. Sirius moaned softly. “Mm, that’s so good, love.”

“Yeah, you are,” Remus breathed. “Ready to come up, now?”

“Sure.” Sirius hooked an arm around Remus’s neck and pushed up on his knee when Remus straightened up. “Oh, fuck, that’s good.” He circled his hips, grinding down on the cock inside him. “Just sit back, love, gonna ride you now.” Remus smiled up at him, watching like the pleasure was in Sirius’s face, his reactions, more than the sensations happening at waist level.

Using Remus’s shoulders as leverage, Sirius lifted himself up and let gravity bring him back down on Remus’s cock. Each downstroke punched hard into him, but Sirius continued the rhythm lazily, warbling out loud moans and praise for how full and good he felt. Remus stared at him, breath catching each time Sirius dropped his weight fully into his lap. He touched him everywhere he could reach. Stroked his cock, gripped his hips, his thighs, thumbed his nipples.

“Fuck that’s so good, baby, you’re so good,” Remus breathed, golden heat pooling low in his gut.

The longer Sirius continued, the shallower his thrusts became. He’d barely let any of Remus’s cock leave him if he could help it. Remus grinned knowingly. He was getting close and he knew Sirius was as well.

Wrapping an arm around Sirius’s back to keep them together, he sank his teeth into where Sirius’s shoulder met his neck with a growl of, “Mine.”

“Oh god, holy fuck,” Sirius cried, hips stuttering at the bright burst of pain and pleasure. He clawed at Remus’s shoulders and tried to keep circling his hips. Remus sucked hard on the flesh in his mouth, turning the pleasure into a dull ache that throbbed in time with their thrusts. He sank his teeth in again and tipped them over the edge. “Fuck fuck, fucking hell, babe, gonna—” Sirius came between them, feeling Remus spilling inside him. “Holy fucking shit,” he panted, cock twitching one last time. They didn’t move for long moments, Remus just laving the deep mark he’d left with his tongue. After a bit, Sirius pushed at Remus’s chest to encourage him to lean back against the cushions and let Sirius rest against him. He sighed and settled himself.

“You enjoy yourself, love?” Remus asked.

“Fuck yes, the way you look at me when you’re buried inside me is like a fucking drug. You look like someone seeing magic for the first time.” Remus hummed into Sirius’s hair. “Like you could come just watching me get off.”

“I could. You’re fucking gorgeous when you’re all blissed out. Love making you feel good, but fuck I love watching you feel good.” Sirius tucked his flushing face into Remus’s chest. This kind of praise made him feel warm and loved and made him want to say things he still thought it might be too early to say. “Fuck, babe,” Remus said, his tone shifting rapidly to one of alarm, rather than praise. Sirius made an inquiring noise. At most he thought they might be running behind schedule, but he didn’t think they’d been at it all that long. “I bit the shit out of your shoulder.”

“Yeah, felt bloody fantastic.”

“Let me look at it,” Remus said, manhandling Sirius into a position where he could properly see the mark he’d left, but that didn’t force him to pull out yet. “I didn’t break the skin, that’s...that’s really good.”

“It’s not the full moon, you can’t infect me.”

Remus sighed. “There’s some evidence to suggest that it could still cause you problems if I did that, even not transformed.” Sirius pulled back to raise a very skeptical eyebrow at him. “One documented case. The bloke who was bit got a little carnivorous around the full, heightened senses and all that, but never actually transformed.”

“Babe, I trust you. And maybe you think that’s stupid, but I don’t. In the week you have been living here and we have been sleeping together, you have been almost obsessive about making sure I’m okay. You’re not going to hurt me.”

Sighing again, Remus said, “Closer to the full, I’m not always in as much control as I have been. And this month has been easy. Some months I’ll have even less control, be even more possessive and needy and...orally fixated.”

Sirius snorted. “Okay, so I’ll pay a little more attention around the fulls. Will that help?” Remus hesitantly nodded. “Promise me something, babe. Promise you won’t just stop biting and marking me because you’re worried about this. We both love it, and it’s not a problem, so please, promise me that.”

“I don’t think I could stop even if I wanted to. I don’t know if it’s the wolf, or just how I am, or a combination of the two, but I’ve always liked it. Ever since I started fumbling around behind barns with other teenagers in the village. It’s just so much worse around the full. I need to mark you up, prove you’re mine. I’m afraid it’s only gonna get worse.”

Sirius kissed his worried frown. “Good thing I love being yours then, isn’t it?” Remus shook his head fondly and kissed Sirius back, trying not to worry about the instinct to bite down and possess. “We should shower before we eat and set up.”

“Want to get up or want me to carry you?”

“I mean, if you’re offering, I will always say yes to being carried.” Smirking, Remus scooted them forward enough for him to kick his trousers and pants all the way off. He wrapped both arms around Sirius’s waist and felt Sirius wrap his own arms around Remus’s shoulders and his legs around Remus’s waist. In shifting to stand, Remus let go with one hand to balance on the arm of the couch, then stood with Sirius attached to his front. Sirius hummed contentedly against his neck and he carried them both off to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and that another chapter has broken up the monotony of isolation (or let you escape for a bit)! I'll be back with another chapter either this weekend or a week from today, depending on how much I get done.
> 
> Thanks for reading, love you all, stay safe!


	9. I'm Not There, Let Me Live Vicriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S PUB CRAWL NIIIGGHHHTTT!!!!  
Come close (virtually) dear readers, let us (virtually) go on a pub crawl together with these lovable morons
> 
> Featuring: possessive and slighty jealous Remus, possessive and slightly jealous Sirius, the gossip chat to rule them all, alcoholic beverages both magical and mundane, and these idiots being unable to hide their relationship from their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm a day late and for that I am very sorry, but my work call got moved to yesterday, so I couldn't write/post. Next week, I'll post the chapter a day(ish) early to avoid that because it's been moved again. But at least I have more warning!
> 
> This is the long awaited pub crawl chapter and it's one of my favs! The chats are also good and you'll get to meet most of the tertiary cast for at least a few moments. I also had a lot of fun coming up with magical pubs and magical drinks, so if you'd like to see any of them make a bigger comeback in later chapters, let me know. Also let me know if you have a great idea for another magical drink that you want me to include!
> 
> As always, emoticons are written out and emojis are named with two colons to each side like this ::fire::  
Chats in this chapter:  
Adultier Adults - all first names except Gid (Gideon), Fab (Fabian), Pod (Sturgis Podmore)  
London Ladies Dancing and Ice Cream Appreciation Society - Lils (Lily), Marls (Marlene), Dork (Dorcas), Al (Alice)  
Gossip Girls & Goats - E! News (Emmeline), Jiminy (James), Day Lily (Lily), Valley Boy (Caradoc), Dietrich (Marlene), Dorian (Dorcas), Fenway Park (Benjy), Hessian (Hestia), Cheshire (Alice), Quite Contrary (Mary)

Remus and Sirius made a simple dinner together after their shower, dressed in boxers and t-shirts so they wouldn’t get their going out clothes dirty. Sirius’s hair soaked the collar of his shirt as he let it dry, and he flicked drops at Remus when he felt cheeky. Remus cleaned up around the flat after dinner while Sirius set out the snacks. Once he was done Remus sidled up behind Sirius, curling an arm around his waist and sweeping his hair off his neck. Lips trailed across the nape of Sirius's neck. He hummed contentedly and kept arranging the snacks as Remus nibbled and sucked on the skin just below his hairline.

"Look alright, babe?" Sirius asked. Remus hummed an affirmative and let go with a pop and one last kiss to Sirius's neck.

They finished up and headed off to get dressed around seven. Remus came into Sirius’s room a few minutes later, shirtless with slim, black trousers buttoned just at the waistband of his pants. He carried a few shirts in one hand. Sirius was buttoning a pair of very tight skinny jeans.

“Oh, that’s just unfair,” Remus said, abandoning his initial reason for coming in. Sirius looked up, humming a question at him. “You in those jeans and we’re supposed to be decent in public.”

Sirius laughed. “I rode you earlier so we _ could _ be decent in public.”

“Obviously wasn’t enough.”

Laughing again, Sirius sat back on the bed. “Just to warn you though, I’m a handsy drunk.”

“I already know that.”

“No, you’ve only seen me drunk. I’m affectionate and tactile. You haven’t seen me completely shitfaced yet, but you will. And I will probably plaster myself all over you, so shove me off onto James if I get too much.”

“I will do no such thing. I’d much rather have you trying to sneak your hands into my pockets than stand in the corner with a pint and watch while you try to burrow inside James’s jacket.” Sirius grinned. “Now, I actually had a reason to come in here. What shirt should I wear?”

“Any of them, you’ll look fine.”

“Unhelpful.” Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Okay, show me options. No white, just in case someone spills on you.” Remus tossed the white shirt on the bed. “Go with the maroon one, looks nice on you and you’ll look like a Gryffindor.” He shot Remus a cheeky grin.

“Cardigan or denim jacket?”

“Cardi. I want you all soft if I’m gonna cuddle up to you all night.” Remus rolled his eyes, but pulled out his grey cardigan. “You can leave the others in my closet, and we can move them later if you want.” Remus hung his few shirts up beside Sirius’s expansive wardrobe and pulled on his t-shirt and cardigan. Sirius, because he liked to match his stereotype sometimes, pulled on a tight grey t-shirt and a tight black zip-up hoodie with a Gryffindor Quidditch logo embroidered in gold on the top left side. “Are those your ‘going out to the pub’ trousers?” Sirius asked as he pulled on socks and a pair of what looked like high-top Vans with Gryffindor coloured stripes. “Because you were wearing them when we met.” He caught Remus’s eye and waggled his brows. “I remember peeling them off.”

“None of that, people will be here soon,” Remus tried to admonish through his grin at Sirius’s complete shamelessness. “And yes, they are my going out trousers.” Sirius grinned. “Are those yours?”

“These are my ‘going out on the pull’ jeans, obviously.”

“Think you’re gonna pull tonight, do you?”

“Well, yeah. I’m coming home with you.”

“You’re a maniac, but damn are you sweet.” Sirius gave him a bright smile completely in contrast to his general aesthetic and Remus pecked him on the lips before heading into the bathroom to tame his hair. “Siri, where’s that stuff you put in my hair the other day?”

Sirius appeared behind him. “This here.” He handed him a bottle of Sleekeazy’s. “Monty invented this stuff, has all sorts of different scents and formulas at home. I’m sure he’ll give you some when we go over tomorrow if you ask. He’ll be delighted.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that’s what he did.”

“Potioneer. It’s not all he invents, this is just the most popular. Want me to do it for you?” He nodded his chin at Remus’s hair. After a moment, Remus nodded and let Sirius slip in front of him to sit on the counter. “I know how you like to wear it. Tamed on the back and sides, just a little messy on top, yeah?” Remus hummed an affirmative and let Sirius slide his fingers into his hair.

“It’s just too long, I haven’t had it cut in a while and I’m pants at it. Mum used to cut it the muggle way, but she’s not great at that either.”

“Monty could do it, if you want. Despite James’s hair, which I think has actually achieved sentience just to fuck with him, Monty’s very good with hair. He cuts mine, too. That’s pretty much why he got into making Sleekeazy’s. I guess he used to cut people’s hair at school.”

“Maybe I’ll ask him tomorrow. Thanks, love.” Sirius hopped down, rubbing against Remus’s front as he slipped out of the bathroom.

_ Chat name: _ **Adultier Adults**

**Lily  
** We’re out front  
Should we come up?

**Sirius  
** Yep, Rem is getting his shoes  
We’re ready for guests  
So come right up when you get here

**Marlene  
** Dork and I are 5 mins from leaving  
See you soon

**Dedalus  
**I should be there in 10 minutes

Lily and James knocked on the door just as Remus finished tying his shoes. Sirius flung the door open, hugging them both and pulling them inside. James clapped Remus on the shoulder in greeting and headed for the drinks. Lily rolled her eyes and hugged Remus hello before trailing after her fiance and his brother, who had followed him into the kitchen. With the others busy, Remus opened the door for Marlene and Dorcas and a small, surprisingly hipster looking man wearing a waistcoat and a deep purple flat cap.

“Oh, you must be Remus! I’m Dedalus, nice to meet you at last!” He shook Remus’s hand vigorously.

“Nice to meet you too. I’ve been looking forward to it,” Remus replied, smiling. Marlene patted his arm and left them to chat. “You mentioned that you go to AMIL as well?”

“Oh, yes, I study the history of charms, discovering spells lost to the ages in old grimoires and stories.”

“That sounds fascinating. I wasn’t aware there was a program for that.”

Dedalus shrugged. “I’ve created my own interdisciplinary focus. Doge is very open-minded about that sort of thing if you can make a good argument for it. What will you be studying come the autumn?”

Remus paused to open the door for Frank and Alice, receiving two tight hugs, and turned back to Dedalus. “Theory and practice of defense, incorporating elements of transfiguration, herbology, and magizoology. I’m interested in more unorthodox types of defense, using transfiguration to create traps or obstacles based on muggle landmines. That sort of thing. Sirius said Doge seemed really interested in the combination.”

“He would, that’s right up his alley. Right up Sirius’s too. Maybe you can work on a transfiguration independent project together in a year or two.” Remus glanced across the room at Sirius, who was laughing at something Dorcas had said.

“Maybe we will, I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

James appeared then. “Dedalus, how are you mate?”

“Oh, brilliant, Jamie lad! How are you? How’s the wedding planning?”

“Stressing Lils out, but it’ll be great, I can see it already.” He clapped Remus on the shoulder again. “I see you’ve met our newest family member.”

“Your mum adopted him already?”

“Oh yeah, and she won’t have met him until tomorrow at dinner. But anyone in need and anyone Sirius likes, you know how she is.” Dedalus grinned. “Remus, I can mind the door, go enjoy yourself. Don’t let Pads drink too much before we leave.”

“Alright, thanks James,” Remus said. “Good to meet you, Dedalus.”

He slipped away from the door, heading further toward the kitchen. “Rem!” Sirius called. Snaking a hand out, he grabbed Remus by the belt loop and reeled him in. “Frankie’s interested in your focus area.”

“Oh,” Remus said, looking across the table at Frank. “Has he been talking about it?”

“Bragging about you, love,” Alice said. “Can’t blame him, though.”

“Sirius said you’re interested in unorthodox methods of defense. What sort of things did you have in mind?” Frank asked.

“Well, the idea that got me started on this is based on muggle landmines. They explode either when you step on the trigger, or once you’ve stepped on the trigger they explode when you step off.” His hands demonstrated the two methods as he spoke. “My thought was to create temporary transfigurations that are triggered by spells or proximity. Then they revert from ordinary looking objects to something useful, maybe a shield or some sort of confinement. But the point is that they do this on their own, which means you don’t need to have more wands to have the advantage.”

Sirius beamed up at him. He could practically feel the pride radiating from his smile.

“That’s extremely innovative. My god, Remus, _ I _want to fund your research now,” Frank said.

“You know,” Dorcas said, “once you’ve done the research, you should work on some of the final practical applications with Sirius. It’d be good for his studies too.”

“Dedalus just said the same thing,” Remus said.

“The man wears the same purple cap like every day, but he is pretty damn smart,” Marlene said.

Remus turned his head to look at Sirius, who smiled up at him and still held him by his belt loop. “I’m so fucking amazed by you,” Sirius murmured. Conversation turned away from them, though Marlene was unsubtly listening in. “You’re brilliant.” He reached up to peck Remus quickly on the jaw. “You want a drink? I’ll make you one.”

“Yeah, sure love. Whiskey and coke, please.”

There was a loud noise of greeting at the door. “Dearborn!” James yelled.

“Deer-boy!” a broad, tall Welshman replied. He slapped James’s back as he hugged him.

Sirius leaned over to explain to Remus. “They’ve been doing that since 6th year when James managed his animagus form. He went running around until he found Caradoc, shouting ‘Dearborn, I’m a Deer-boy now!’ and no one can make them stop. Not even after Minnie took 10 points off his reward for mastering it for excessive celebration.” Remus laughed. That sounded just like James. “I’ll be right back with drinks.”

James pointed Caradoc toward them, and the big man came over grinning. “You must be Remus, then. Nice to meet you.” He reached out a hand and did that handshake-back slap thing that Remus never knew how to initiate properly.

“You too Caradoc. So, where abouts in Wales are you from?”

“Ah, another boy from the valley,” Caradoc said, amping up his accent for effect.

They chatted for a few minutes about home, realizing they were actually from the same valley, though opposite ends and their parents had probably visited some of the same markets on rare occasions. Mary flitted over to the table of snacks when she arrived, though Peter hung around in the entrance to talk with James and Dedalus. Remus, however, found Caradoc interesting to chat with.

“Here you go, Moons,” Sirius said from his side, holding out a drink.

“Thank you, Pads,” Remus said. He kept chatting to Caradoc and even though Sirius knew he had no good reason to feel ignored, he did. They had a lot in common, cracking jokes about Welsh language television and unpronounceable town names. None of which Sirius understood a whit of. Sirius picked idly at some snacks and wandered over to sit on the sofa with Lily and Alice.

Lily wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “What’s got you so glum, sugar plum?” Wrinkling his nose at the name, he shook his head. “Remus?”

“It’s nothing, I’m being childish.” Lily raised an eyebrow as if to say, _ yes dear, you usually are, but tell me anyway _. “He and Caradoc are from the same valley in Wales. And I feel silly for not wanting to share. What if he realizes he could have someone better and more functional now that he’s meeting more people?”

The two girls giggled. “I mean, yeah, it’s a little silly, but I kind of expected it,” Lily said. “Sirius, you’re not the first person he’s met in London. You’re not even the first person he’s hooked up with or stayed the night with in London. But he’s not living with _ them _.”

“He literally doesn’t even realize Caradoc is flirting with him,” Alice added. “Which must mean he’s not looking for that at all, because we all know Caradoc is not subtle. He makes _ you _look subtle, Sirius.”

“Yeah, that guy is a bull in a china shop when it comes to flirtation. Like using depulso to knock over a playing card,” Lily said.

With a little sigh, Sirius leaned on Lily’s shoulder. “Thanks girls. I feel kinda better about it.”

Lily rubbed his back. “You’ll probably be less uncomfortable when you actually name this thing you’re doing.”

“Probably, yeah. I mean, we’re exclusive, and we talk about the future, but the place we’re at feels really temporary. It is, I guess, but I can’t really tell people to stop flirting with my unlabelled, exclusive flatmate. I’ll just follow his lead on how much he wants to tell people.” He glanced up. “Sturgis is here. I should go introduce him to Rem.” He squeezed Lily’s knee and hopped up. “Pod! How are ya mate?”

“You realize Remus is going to have the same problem later, right?” Alice asked.

“Oh yeah, probably worse.”

  
Podmore didn’t go in for the handshake-half hug or even for handshakes. He gave big, proper hugs complete with a hearty slap on the back and a big grin across his square face. He was the same year as Frank and Caradoc, but one of Sirius’s favourite people to hang out with. He was just an all around good mate. Always popping in to check on his friends, making sure everyone was happy and safe.

Pulling Pod through to the kitchen table, Sirius said, “Sorry to interrupt. Pod, this is Remus. Remus, meet Sturgis Podmore.” Remus was treated to the same massive hug.

“Congratulations on everything, Remus! So happy to see you’re doing well here.” The four of them continued to chat for a few minutes, even having Sirius reenact his dramatic ‘no’ when he took Remus home that first morning.

“Em says she’ll meet us at the Badger,” Marlene said, leaning over. “We should get going.”

They filed out of the flat and apparated across town to the Badger’s Brew in a mostly cohesive unit. Sirius took Remus side-along, as he’d never been there before. A tall brunette girl waited near the door, waving at them as they came up the street. Remus was introduced to Emmeline Vance, a Ravenclaw from their year, as they went inside.

The Badger’s Brew was a homey, cavernous pub attached to a microbrewery run by a handful of Hufflepuffs who used muggle and magical brewing techniques and enhanced them with magical plants. Some of their beers had strange effects, which were listed on the menu, but others just had unique flavours. Sirius, as always, ordered a pint of Airy Ale, which made the drinker feel effervescent and move as if in lower gravity. Not particularly wanting to bounce around the room like Sirius and James, Remus ordered the Tasty Tenor, a dark ale that allowed the drinker to taste sounds.

Sirius floated over, asking him how he liked the pub, how was his beer, was he having fun. Remus grinned. His voice had such a lovely taste. So sweet. Not sugary like candies, but full like ripened fruit. Like the pomegranate Persephone chased into the Underworld, into the arms of her love. And oh, Remus could understand exactly why she would.

As if to steady Sirius’s weightless bouncing, Remus dropped a hand onto his shoulder. He pressed his thumb into the bite mark he’d made that afternoon just to taste Sirius’s delicious whimper. He wanted to lick that sound from Sirius’s lips himself.

Though giddy, most everyone was fine to apparate to the Potions Cupboard a short while later, and the few who were too giddy on their magical beers rode side-along. The Potions Cupboard was more cocktail bar than pub. Deep blue lights glinted off black-stained wood fixtures. Even the menus standing on the bar were backed in the same dark wood. Though they had a respectable beer and cider selection, their unique shots and cocktails were what they were known for.

Almost immediately upon entering the Potions Cupboard, Pod set three shots in front of Remus and Sirius, one for himself and one for each of them. “Veritaschnapps,” he said. “My congratulations on all the great things happening in your lives.”

“Cheers, Pod,” Sirius said. Remus echoed him and they clinked glasses before downing the shots.

There was no veritaserum in a Veritaschnapps, but it made use of the old adage: Sober thoughts are drunken words. It was potent and even Remus, who had a high tolerance thanks to his lycanthropy, felt the world go pleasantly fuzzy. Most of their group hung around the end of the bar for a little while, laughing and nursing brightly coloured cocktails. James called Sirius away at one point to do a shot of something with him. Maybe another Veritaschnapps. It _ was _tasty, if strong.

Caradoc dropped into the empty seat. “I did promise your second round was on me, Remus. What can I get ya?”

“What would you recommend? I’ve never been here before.”

“Oh, if you want a short, I’d say the Manticore’s Delight. For a high ball, maybe a Wand Spinner.” A grin tipped his lips.

“I think I’ll try the Manticore’s Delight, then.”

A thick, black liqueur floated and swirled in the blue drink set before him. It was sweet, but powerful, especially when Remus got a sip of whatever magical liquor the black stuff was. A few of these in a row would have him completely rat-arsed in no time. He finished it relatively quickly, not realizing how fast he was drinking as he listened to Caradoc and chatted about work and home and the struggles of living in the city.

“Moony!” Sirius called from behind him. When Remus turned to look, Sirius was swaying gently as he walked toward them. In each hand, he carried a tall, slim cocktail glass. Each was as silver as a shaft of moonlight. Remus reached out for the pocket of Sirius’s hoodie and gently towed him toward the bar.

“How much have you had, Pads?”

“Couple more shots with Jamie. I’m good.” He wasn’t, but that was neither here nor there.

“Caradoc, would you mind?” Remus asked, gesturing at the barstool. Shaking his head, Caradoc stood and let Remus direct Sirius to sit. “Thanks. What’s this, Siri?”

“Vodka Moonrise, for me and Moony,” he said, very proud of this obvious connection. He handed one glass to Remus and held his up to cheers. “To one whole week since we inducted you into the Marauders with your very own, very perfect nickname.”

Remus clinked his glass with Sirius’s, smiling, eyes not leaving Sirius’s face. “This is good, Pads, I like it.”

“Knew you would.”

When Remus finished his drink first, Sirius ordered him another, telling him to catch up a little. To which Remus replied that he didn’t want to peak too early like _ some _ people. Sirius pretended to think Remus meant James.

A few drinks in at the Potions Cupboard, Gid and Fab turned up. They downed a few shots and a couple of short cocktails to catch up to everyone else while they made the rounds. After that, they didn’t spend much longer at the Potions Cupboard, and a few of the more transit savvy, or sober, of the group led everyone to the tube to get to the Three Brothers.

“You know,” Dedalus said once they’d all gotten their first round and were sitting around adjacent tables, “it’s widely supposed that the three brothers in the story were actually the three Peverell brothers of the medieval wizarding family. Died out along the male line, but likely very extant in descendants of female members of the family. You’re probably related to them, Sirius.”

“I’m related to every one of the Sacred 28 families, in some way or another, so I wouldn’t be surprised if I was related to them too,” Sirius replied.

“I’m descended from a Peverell, actually,” James said. “Way back on Dad’s side.”

Sirius spun to face him. “You’ve never said you were descended from the three brothers, you wanker!” Leaving his drink on the table, Sirius clambered into James’s chair, hovering in his lap. “Tell me everything. Is it the same side that the cloak is from? Did we run around under an actual, fucking deathly hallow for seven years?”

James screwed up his face in drunken thought. “Maybe? It’s the same side.”

“Sirius,” Remus said, voice low. “Can you get off James’s lap.” It wasn’t a question. “Please,” he tacked on when he realized he probably didn’t have the right.

“Oh, yeah, you’re right, Moons. Sorry bout that.” He didn’t clarify who he was apologizing to, but he curled his legs up in his own chair and sipped his drink. His only irritation seemed to be at James’s lack of sharing. “I can’t fucking believe you never said James. That's important, mythological shit right there.”

_ Chat name: _ **London Ladies Dancing and Ice Cream Appreciation Society**

**Lils  
** You lot just missed it  
Siri climbed in James’s lap to get in his face bout something stupid  
And Rem told him to get off

**Marls  
**Waht?!

**Dork  
**Was he upset?

**Lils  
** He kinda made it a question  
But he was telling Siri he was overstepping smth  
And Siri backed off right away

**Al  
** I kno we said Siri is clingy and needy  
But Rem seems...also clingy? Possessive?  
He like needs to be touching Siri or looking at him  
Is that just me?

**Dork  
** Not just you  
I’ve noticed

**Marls  
** So’ve I  
Siri LOVES it  
U kno how he preens under attention

**Lils  
** Rem’s more than anyone’s  
Keeping my eye on these dummies

They called goodbyes to Dedalus as they left the Three Brothers and he headed home. The group shuffled around the corner to catch the tube to the Crossed Wands. While it wasn’t very busy for the time of night, not everyone had a seat in the section of car they’d commandeered. Some stood in the aisle and others shared. Lily perched on James’s lap, talking with Emmeline, who stood nearest her. Alice sat on Frank’s lap and they carried on a quiet conversation with Mary who was seated next to them. Sirius insisted that he and Remus could share and dropped onto his lap without a second of hesitation. One arm curled around Sirius to keep him from tipping over, Remus carried on his conversation with Pod without interruption.

“This is where I met Remus, you know,” Sirius said, linking their arms as they entered the Crossed Wands. After a few laughing calls for them to reenact the moment, Sirius tried to manhandle Remus into the same seat at the bar he’d sat in the week before. “I’ll buy you a drink, please Moony.”

“You’re already buying my drinks.” Sirius looked up at him, widening his eyes a little and sticking out his lower lip in a dangerously dramatic pout. “Yes alright.” He took a seat on the barstool and pretended to be nursing a beer. The bartender handed him the whiskey and coke Sirius had just ordered for him, so he nursed that to make it look authentic.

“Hey, whatcha doin’ for the rest of your life?” Sirius asked, sounding a lot more suave than he had when he’d tried that line a week earlier.

“I don’t even know what I’m doing tonight.” Remus could see the others giggling out of the corner of his eye.

“In that case, wanna come hang out with my friends and I? Drinks are on us.”

“That’s not how you said that,” Remus teased. “I remember more hedging around the offer.”

“Slander!” Sirius cried, knocking into Remus and squeezing him in an urgent hug. “I can’t be expected to remember all the words! I’m drunk!”

“Yes, we know,” Lily said. “You’ve reached random hugging.”

"He always randomly hugs Moony," James said.

"Always," Caradoc snorted, "it's been a week."

"Mate, you don't even know," Marlene said.

Sirius ordered Remus another drink. "You gotta catch up, Moons."

"I am, I just sober up quicker because, you know."

"So drink faster. Order more drinks."

"It'll cost you a fortune," Remus said, draining half his drink in an attempt to appease the lump of Sirius still attached to his side.

"I've got a fortune to spend."

"On my drinks?"

"Sure," Sirius said with a shrug. He snuggled into Remus's cardigan covered shoulder. When the bartender passed them again, he ordered three shots of Jameson. "Two for you, one for me. Unless you'd prefer tequila."

"No, let's plan tequila drunk for another night." Sirius grinned and knocked back his shot. Remus took his one after the other and let Sirius pull him over to talk with Emmeline and Dorcas.

Sirius disappeared after a little while, sliding away with a surreptitious squeeze of Remus's hip. Whiskies and coke were set down in front of him like clockwork, though. Sirius must have been tipping the bar staff well. He glanced around, letting Dorcas carry the conversation, despite how much he was enjoying their company. His gaze fell instinctively on Sirius, flicking over to him without even having to search the room. Sirius stood against the bar with a drink in one hand, talking to Caradoc. Well, Sirius was talking. Caradoc was flirting, hard. He narrowed his eyes and watched Caradoc touch Sirius's arm and laugh at what Remus was certain was one of his stupid puns.

_ Private Message _

**Remus  
**Does Caradoc have a thing for Sirius?

**Lily  
**Oh, that’s y i can feel you seething from across the room

**Remus  
**I’m not

**Lily  
** U r hun  
But no, he doesn’t have a crush on him or want to date him  
They used to have a fwb thing in 5th yr  
And 6th after Siri & his bf broke up  
When we go out, Caradoc likes to hook up w/ him again  
Bc Siri is apparently good in bed  
Pls no dtls confirming

**Remus  
**Well, i can see why he wants another go

**Lily  
** Ew  
Sometimes Siri indulges him  
Sometimes not  
Depends on his mood  
Don’t worry, he’s not interested in Caradoc

**Remus  
** I kno, I can see his face  
But I don’t like it

**Lily  
** I see that  
But can I ask y it’s bugging u so much?

**Remus  
** It’s too close to the full  
The week before is...weird  
I feel super possessive rn and I don’t wanna be overbearing  
The wolf doesn’t like other people touching him

**Lily  
**Is that y u didn’t want him in James’s lap?

**Remus  
** Yeah, sorry bout that  
It’s not used to their dynamic yet  
It’ll figure out James is family and settle down  
Give it a month or 2

**Lily  
**I’m not worried luv

**Remus  
** How many of our friends has Siri hooked up with?  
Not counting Marlene

**Lily  
**Uh, a few. Do u really wanna kno?

**Remus  
**Yes, is it weird to ask u?

**Lily  
** Eh, not really  
U kno he has no shame  
He'd tell u if u asked

**Remus  
**I kno

**Lily  
** K, he and Caradoc were a longer term fwb thing, but def not dating  
He hooked up w/ benjy once  
And Gid a couple times  
And Em like once at a party  
Also his ex lives in London, but we're not friends with him  
We hate him

**Remus  
** Ok, thanks  
Knowing bothers me less than wondering I guess

**Lily  
** Ok, do I need to come over there?  
Ur shaking

**Remus  
**No, can’t explain, you don’t want that detail

**Lily  
** Caradoc only grabbed Siri’s shoulder  
He touch a really nice hickey or smth?

**Remus  
** Yes  
He did  
Siri winced and shivered

**Lily  
** ::eyeroll::  
I already kno Siri likes being eaten alive  
And ur possessive af  
Not news

**Remus  
** Fair  
...I need him to stop

**Lily  
**Do you care if Caradoc knows ur w/e u 2 are?

**Remus  
**Rn I only care that he stops touching him

**Lily  
**Did you care back at the flat?

**Remus  
** Not really  
Siri doesn’t mind I think  
And I’m in it w/ him for as long as he’ll have me

**Lily  
** Which is always  
So, what u do is go over there and wrap ur arm round Siri’s waist  
Its casual, u do it all the time  
Caradoc will get it and stop  
Siri’s probs not told him cuz he doesn’t kno if ur ok w/ it

**Remus  
** Ur prob right  
Thx Lil

**Lily  
** If that doesn’t work, u can always kiss him  
But that might be too obv

**Remus  
** Yeah a bit  
I’ll keep it in mind

Remus politely excused himself from his conversation and circled the area their group had taken over until he could come up behind Sirius. Lily, despite having a hand in James’s hair and both of his arms around her waist where she sat in his lap, managed to smirk at him as he passed. Stepping easily into Sirius's space, Remus slid an arm around his waist, hand splayed possessively across his hip. Sirius leaned back into him and tugged the arm more firmly around him.

"Hi you," he mumbled up at Remus.

"Hi," Remus replied. "Hey Caradoc. Pads, how much've you had?"

"Plenty." Remus snorted. "I'm good for a while. You can finish this." He gestured with his glass. Remus swallowed the last of his drink and took the very pink cocktail from Sirius's hand. Which, now empty, dropped to rest on the arm around his waist as well.

Sniffing the drink, Remus asked, "What is this?"

"Oh, ‘s a cosmo. But I asked for a short glass because I'd tip over the pretty martini glass."

"Yes you would, you're about to tip yourself over."

"Nah," Sirius said, making himself comfortable against Remus's chest. "You'll hold me up. Caradoc, what were you saying?" He turned back to his forgotten conversation, slipping his fingers under the cuff of Remus’s cardigan and over the scars on his forearm while Remus drank his cosmo.

"Uh, I don't remember. But did you hear the Wasps got a new beater?"

Dorcas rounded everyone up for the shuffle off to the Flying Carpet. Remus liked the aesthetics and the warm, spicy scents of the drinks, but it was much too crowded that night for a group of their size. They all managed to grab a drink each and a few people flitted from tables to bar, standing around to chat. Sirius peeled off his hoodie and handed it to Remus, complaining of being too hot. Remus was tempted to just pull it on over his cardigan, but it would have been snug on his bare arms and would definitely not fit over the knit.

A little while later, Sirius plastered himself onto Remus's front. His chin rested on Remus's chest and he grinned up at him.

"To the Den?" Sirius asked.

"Sounds good, let's get the rest of these delinquents." Lily caught on and helped round everyone up, manhandling James out the door as well.

They walked and stumbled toward the Lion's Den. Sirius complained of being too warm again almost as soon as they got inside. Remus ordered them each an ice water, along with a whiskey for himself. Sirius gulped down the water and molded himself onto Remus's side. Smiling, Remus petted his hair.

"Hair!" Sirius cried.

"Huh?" Remus asked, turning to look at him. Sirius swept his hair up into a bun at the back of his head, securing it with the elastic on his wrist. It was unfairly attractive for how messy it was. "Ah. Better?" Nodding, Sirius returned to his position, trying to wiggle one hand into one of Remus's back pockets and one into the front.

He seemed content there for a few minutes while Remus had a drink and the others settled in at nearby tables.

"Finish that, I wanna ask Gid and Fab about the match they worked today," Sirius said, suddenly bursting with energy.

Remus drained his glass and ordered another, purely to have something to do with his hands that wasn't touching Sirius everywhere he could reach. Then he followed Sirius over to where Gid and Fab were talking with Frank and Emmeline. Sirius tugged Remus by the arm until he'd slipped Remus's hand into his back pocket. This point of contact made, Sirius joined in their conversation, talking with both hands and leaning on Remus. For his part, Remus was pleased at being given such clear permission to touch, but he also didn't want to be so obvious that people started asking direct questions. He flexed his fingers, sliding them up and down Sirius's denim clad arse. He felt Sirius shiver against him, though he didn't stop talking.

"Oh, Mancy's playing a second set," Sirius said, interrupting himself when the live act returned to the small set up against the wall.

"Who now?" Remus asked.

"Mancy the Luckless," Emmeline said. "He plays here some nights."

Marlene spun Dorcas around the small, makeshift dance floor, while James attempted to lead Lily in a very incongruous funky hippogriff. Frank and Alice, the only couple who seemed to know how to dance, spun together as far from James's flailing arms as possible.

"Come on Moony," Sirius said, gripping Remus's arm and tugging him toward the dance floor. He let his hand slip out of Sirius's pocket and took his hands. They were both a little too drunk to do more than shimmy and spin and sway. But Sirius was grinning and laughing and pressing close, so all was good.

Pod pulled Peter, Mary, Emmeline, and Fabian onto the edge of the dance floor, trying to teach them a contra dance that matched the beat. James tried to join in before Lily corralled his limbs into something resembling a slow dance.

"Play something slow, Mancy," Sirius called. The next song was a proper slow song, set off by the low, soft tone of Mancy's voice. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's shoulders and curled himself into his chest. Remus held him close and swayed them around the floor, not watching as many of their friends trickled back to their seats and drinks, leaving them with Frank and Alice and a few couples they didn't know.

_ Chat name: _ **Gossip Girls and Goats**

**E! News  
**Um, y did no one mention Sirius and Remus are dating?

**Valley Boy  
**Actually y did no one tell *me* this?

**Jiminy  
**Cuz they're not ~yet

**E! News  
** Really seems like they r  
Siri’s hands have been EV RY WHERE  
He put his hair up and hes got hickies ALL OVER  
Theres one on the back of his neck

**Valley Boy  
** I noticed them too, Em  
Remus came to collect him while we were talking

**Dorian  
**Flirting you mean

**Valley Boy  
** I didn't know!  
He just fucking melted into Remus  
Like, I've never seen him like this?  
HOW r they not dating?

**Dietrich  
** They're not calling it that yet  
But boy are they gone for each other  
They think it's too soon

**Quite Contrary  
** I kinda get that  
But good Godric  
Caradoc is right, he's never been like this  
Not even with u Marls

**Dietrich  
**Pshh, compared to them, Siri and I had the emotional compatibility of a sandwich

**Dorian  
**A toast sandwich

**Fenway Park  
** I cant believe I'm missing this  
Fucking night shift

**Hessian  
** Same  
Of all the weekends to visit my parents

**Jiminy  
** Sorry Benjy & Hestia  
But it's literally a daily occurrence  
Ur only missing the nausea of them being drunk and handsy

**Dorian  
**Srsly, they've always been like this, just less unashamed

**Day Lily  
**If they start snogging, I'm going home without them

**E! News  
** Ur staying at theirs?  
Bad luck mate

**Dietrich  
** Eh, they're too drunk to shag  
Its probs fine

**Dorian  
**Did Siri just blush after Rem kissed his forehead?

**E! News  
** I mean, he's flushed af from drinking  
But I think so yeah  
Wtf did he say and y tf r they not dating?

**Dietrich  
**I'm uncomfortably aware of what Rem probs said

**Valley Boy  
**To get that smile and blush...yeah, same Marls

**Quite Contrary  
** Um, ur supposed to tell us?  
Gossip is in the name of the chat, luvs

**Hessian  
**Agreed, I'm not there, let me live vicariously

**Day Lily  
** Please do not  
I dont wanna kno

**Valley Boy  
**I mean it's only dirty in context

**Dorian  
**We have context, so no thanks

**Jiminy  
**Speaking of the name of this chat

**Fenway Park  
**Smooth segue mate

**Jiminy  
** Every time we use it I'm reminded that I'm apparently a goat, and I dint like it  
I know we vetoed girls & guys  
But what about girls & bis?

**Dorian  
**Is this you coming out James?

**Jiminy  
** I mean, it's not really a surprise is it?  
But like, if I'd never met Lily, I probs would've hooked up with some blokes  
I'm like reverse Sirius

**Quite Contrary  
** Like both, prefer girls  
Heteroflexible

**Jiminy  
**Not a huge fan of that term, but essentially yes

**Dietrich  
**Do the other bis agree to the name change?

**Fenway Park  
**Fine bi me

**Valley Boy  
**Yeah, better than being a goat

**  
Dietrich ** _ changed the chat name to _ **Gossip Girls and Bis**

**Cheshire** _changed the chat name to _**Gossip Girls and Bi's**

**  
Cheshire  
** I kno "grammar"  
But I think that's clearer

**E! News  
** Mmm, agreed  
Good call, Al

_ Private Message _

**Marlene  
** Did you really just tell him what a good boy he is on the goddamn dance floor?  
I don't actually wanna kno  
Just, ffs you two are disgustingly perfect for each other  
Fucking date already  
Put the rest of us out of our misery

  
"Rem, your phone's vibrating," Sirius muttered.

Remus sighed and fished it out, holding it behind Sirius so he could read without pulling away. "It's Marlene. Pretty sure she just saw you blush." Sirius buried his face in Remus's chest. "She wants us to date."

_   
Private Message _

**Remus  
** Thanks?  
We'll get there

**Marlene  
** You're already fucking there  
Just call it what it is

**Remus  
**We will

They managed to convince Mancy to play one more rousing song before he finished so they could all get up and dance again before last call. Pod managed to teach them four steps to the dance that they just repeated, laughing and stumbling into each other.

Gid and Fab, exhausted after their long day, were the first to drain their drinks and hug people goodbye. Frank and Alice did the same not long after, waving and calling out to the others. Insisting they were fine to catch the single bus needed to get home, Marlene and Dorcas made the rounds of hugging and kissing their friends good night.

“Just, fucking make it official, yeah?” Marlene said, kissing Sirius and Remus each on the cheek.

“Ignore her,” Dorcas said, leaning in to do the same. “Do it in your own time.” Remus raised a brow as he watched them go.

Only a few minutes after they left, the rest of the group finished their last drinks and stumbled out into the cool night air. Caradoc grinned and offered hugs and goodbyes to the others, insisting firmly that he was fine to apparate two neighbourhoods away. He pulled Remus into the same handshake-back slap he’d given him earlier.

“It was really good to meet you, Remus. We’ll definitely have to hang out again.” Then he wrapped Sirius in a hug. Remus’s hand on the small of Sirius’s back was like a brand throughout. “Good to see you too, Siri.” He said his goodbyes, stepped into the gloom of the alley and was gone with a pop.

“Em and Mary are on my route home,” Pod said. “We can take the Knight Bus and I’ll make sure they get in safely.”

“Always a good man, Pod,” James said.

There was another round of hugs, in which Remus found himself squeezed tightly by Podmore. Then it was just the five of them on the sidewalk. Shuffling off home from the Den. Just like last week.

Only Sirius was wrapped tighter around Remus. And he was going _ home _ . To the bed he had quickly started thinking of as _ theirs _. To a flat permeated with love and ease. Where he knew he could always crawl in bed beside a warm body who would hold him and care and never need more from him than he was willing to give. Where it smelled like home. Like them.

Remus locked the door and dropped the wards behind them once they entered the flat. Peter was already snoring on the sofa and James and Lily were calling goodnights over their shoulders as they headed into the guest room. Remus’s room, ostensibly.

Shaking his head to clear it, Remus flicked his wand to fill a glass of water for Peter and leave it on the coffee table. A bucket left itself beside him as well, while two more glasses of water floated into Sirius’s room. The lights in the living room went out with a flick of his wand, and Remus shut the bedroom door behind him. Sirius sat on the bed when he walked in, half undressed, struggling slightly with his jeans.

“Moony, help,” he said, ramping up the pout. A smirk curled around Remus’s lips. He gripped the skinny jeans at the ankles and pulled them, and consequently Sirius’s pants, off in one move. “Thank you. Now stop being dressed and come to bed.”

“Such a demanding thing, aren’t you?” Remus asked, pecking him on the lips before stepping away to strip and throw his clothes in the hamper.

“Duh. You like it.”

“Duh,” Remus teased, crawling under the sheets with him. “Drink your water, babe.” They shared a glass of water, half sitting up in bed. When it was empty, they both pulled the covers up properly and Remus tugged Sirius closer by his hip. Sirius sighed and laid his head on Remus’s chest as Remus mouthed lazily at the bite mark on his shoulder.

“Were you jealous earlier? Of Caradoc?” Sirius asked. “When you came up behind me?”

“Yeah, he was flirting with you.”

“I know. We used to hook up, but I’m not interested in that anymore. Just want you.”

“I know.” Remus kissed his shoulder. “That wasn’t...I wasn’t worried you wanted to sleep with him. But I told you I feel more possessive the week before the full and he was touching you. Touching _ my _marks on you. I know it didn’t mean anything to you, but it did to me right then.”

Sirius nodded drowsily against his chest. “I get it. So long as you know I don’t wanna be anything but yours.” Overwhelmed by the casual way Sirius validated his darkest desires, Remus just breathed in the scent of him. “I was jealous too.”

“What? Of who?”

“Caradoc, before we left for the Badger. He was flirting with you in the kitchen.”

“No he wasn’t.”

“Yes he was. Trust me. Caradoc has been hitting on me for four years. I know what it looks like, and he was putting some real effort into it. But you gave him nothing, so he mostly stopped. He tried again at the Potions Cupboard, before I came up.”

“Oh.”

“Lily and Alice noticed too. They said so when I went to hang out with them so I wouldn’t have to listen to Caradoc try and pull you in our own bloody kitchen as if you weren’t standing right there kissing my neck an hour earlier.” He sighed, settling as Remus continued to kiss the mark on his shoulder. “I was a little worried. Because I know I’m a lot, and there are easier people to get on with, more functional. And you could date them if you wanted. I wouldn’t ever kick you out. I’d just be sad that I wasn’t yours anymore.”

“No sweetheart, I couldn’t date them. Because they’re not you. We fit together. That’s all I want.” He took a slow breath. “We should talk about this more when we’re not drunk. After the full, maybe.”

“I’m not gonna suddenly stop wanting you when I’m confronted with your lycanthropy, you dumbo.”

“No one I’ve ever been with has known, so I’m sorry for being overcautious.”

Lips found Remus’s cheek in the dark, then his lips. “Don’t apologize. We’ll wait as long as you need, until I can prove what I’m telling you. But I’m not gonna stop telling you in the meantime.”

“Alright. I suppose that’s fair.” Remus kissed him on the lips and then the forehead. “Go to sleep, my darling, ridiculous boy.”

A giggle. “Good night Moonbeam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming on this delightful pub crawl with me!!  
Next chapter is the morning after. Haven't decided whether the afternoon/evening at the Potters' will be included or be its own chapter. Let me know if you have an opinion!
> 
> Also if you know where I borrowed the name Mancy the Luckless from, I commend you fellow nerd


	10. Do Werewolves Not Get Hangovers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the pub crawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late, sorry bout that. Short chapter now because I've been splitting my time between work and writing a few different things this week. I'll be back with dinner at the Potters' later in the week.
> 
> I've so, so loved all your amazing comments on the pub crawl chapter and I hope you like this one too!
> 
> As always, emoticons are written out and emojis are written like this ::fire::  
Chats in this chapter:  
Marauders: Prongs (James), Doe (Lily), Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Wormtail (Peter)

Remus and Sirius woke the morning after the pub crawl to a knock on the bedroom door. One of them garbled some sort of reply.

“Are you decent?” James asked, voice just as groggy.

After a quick shuffle of sheets, Remus said, “More or less.”

James cracked the door. Tufts of messy black hair stuck through the gap, followed by a very peaky face. Remus lay on his back on the bed, watching him, with Sirius plastered along his side. They were both covered from about their ribs down. James’s body followed his head into the room.

“Please tell me you have paracetamol. The guest bath is fresh out.”

“Medicine cabinet,” Sirius mumbled. He sat up slightly on an elbow. “Be a love and bring us some as well. My head’s pounding.” 

A vaguely affirming noise carried over the sound of James rattling around. He gave a cry of triumph, then moaned at the pain it caused.

“Morgana’s tits, Padfoot!” James cried, wincing at the volume of his own voice, when he stepped back into the bedroom. Sirius raised his eyebrows and looked around, bewildered. “Are you okay? You’ve got a hell of a bruise.”

“Oh, that,” Sirius said, soft and fond.

“I might’ve, um, got a bit carried away yesterday,” Remus said.

James approached the bed. He tipped two pills into his hand and gave Sirius the bottle while he looked closer at the bruise. He swallowed them with the water still sitting on the nightstand.

“Just yesterday, Moony?” he asked, surveying the tapestry of bruises across Sirius’s chest and neck. “I don’t think you nibble just for Padfoot’s benefit.”

Sirius choked on his tongue. “James!”

“Yeah, no shit Prongs,” Remus replied. He passed the water to Sirius.

“Please tell me you have paracetamol. And you’re wearing pants,” Lily groaned from the cracked door.

“We have a sheet,” Sirius said.

“Oh good, I’ve no desire to get better acquainted with either of your bits. Pills please.” Sirius tipped two into her hand and gave her the glass of water.

“Sorry Moons, did you need some?” Sirius asked. Remus shook his head. “Do werewolves not get hangovers?”

“They just happen faster. I slept through it.” He shrugged. “Woke up a few hours ago feeling pretty shit and went back to sleep. Was like 5:30.”

“Breakfast?” James asked.

“Unless Remus feels like making it or picking it up, no,” Sirius said.

“I can go get something,” Remus said. “From that cafe down the street, maybe?”

“Go there for coffee, but the best hangover food is the deli a block over, with the deliciously shitty breakfast sandwiches,” James said.

“Noted, should I make a run?”

“Please, if you don’t mind,” Lily said.

He glanced from James to Lily. “I know you’re used to Sirius walking around in the nude, but can you get out of our room so I can get dressed?” Remus asked, amused at their dazed, hungover state.

Lily looked very much like she would’ve rolled her eyes at the first comment, if only her head wasn’t pounding. “I’m going back to bed,” she muttered. James followed her out, trying to chuckle at a volume that didn’t make his headache throb.

“G’morning,” Sirius muttered, eyes already slipping closed as he missed Remus’s mouth completely.

“Hello love.” Remus kissed him quickly and slipped out of bed. He padded into the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth, then back out into the bedroom. Fishing a pair of mostly clean jeans off the bench at the end of the bed and one of his clean shirts out of Sirius’s closet where he’d left them the night before, Remus sat on the bed to get dressed. Drowsily, Sirius watched him.

“Take my wallet. S’on the nightstand.”

“What?”

“There’s muggle cash in my wallet, take that. You can treat some other time. When you get paid.”

“It’s disturbing you know exactly what my protest was going to be.”

“No s’not. I know you.”

Dressed now, Remus stretched over the bed to kiss him. “Yes, you do. I’ll be back in a bit.” He pocketed Sirius’s wallet and headed out.

_   
Chat name: _ **Marauders**

**Moony  
**Breakfast and coffee orders please

**Padfoot  
** Egg n bacon on a bagel pls  
Americano  
No, wait  
Ur going to the good coffee place  
Cafe crema  
Thx babe

**Prongs  
**My eyes!

**Padfoot  
** U keep telling us to date  
But our affection scars your virgin eyes?

**Prongs  
** No  
Phone screen is too bright

**Doe  
** Oh ffs  
I turned it down for him  
Dumbass

**Prongs  
**Thx babe

**Doe  
** Egg and cheese on an english muffin pls Rem  
Black coffee  
Largest size they have

**Prongs  
** Egg sausage cheese on bagel  
No, on kaiser roll  
Vanilla caramel latte with extra shot & whip

**Moony  
** ::raised eyebrow::  
I thought Padfoot had a sweet tooth

**Doe  
**Nothing compared to a hungover James

**Wormtail  
** Coffee  
Dry toast

**Prongs  
** Pete’ll want egg n cheese on plain bagel  
Large coffee  
When he finishes dry heaving

**Moony  
** Thx all  
Be home soon

_   
Private Message _

**Sirius  
**I miss you

**Remus  
** I’ve been gone 5 mins  
I’m in line at the deli

**Sirius  
** I’m hungover and horny and ur not in bed  
::single tear::

**Remus  
**I’ll be home soon

**Sirius  
** But I want you now  
I’m laying on your pillow  
Jerking myself off  
Thinkin of how you looked at me last night  
How you touched me in front of our friends

**Remus  
** Sirius Black don’t you dare come without me  
And stop sexting me  
I’m in line for food  
There are people around

**Sirius  
** Please Rem, want you  
::pleading face::

**Remus  
** If you’re very good  
Hard and naked in bed  
Waiting for me like a good boy  
I will suck you off when I get home

**Sirius  
** Fuck yes  
I’ll be good  
Can I suck you off too?

**Remus  
**Do you love cock that much or is it me?

**Sirius  
** Yes, both  
But your cock Remus, it’s so perfect  
I want it all the time ::drooling face::

**Remus  
**You are obsessed

**Sirius  
**VERY

  
A few minutes later, Remus's phone pinged again.

**  
Sirius  
** Omg babe  
Brushed my hair and felt smth sore  
Did you leave a love bite on the back of my neck?  
I cnat see

**Remus  
** Yeah  
Little one  
Looks nice  
Which is good bc i think everyone saw it last night

**Sirius  
**Ur the best

**Remus  
** I’ll be home soon  
They’re making our coffee

**Sirius  
** Coooffffeeee  
You’re the literal best

**Remus  
**I thought that was Lily

**Sirius  
**I didn’t know you yet

**Remus  
** Ur cute  
Heading home

The door shut behind Remus louder than he would’ve wanted, but he didn’t have an extra hand to stop it. Peter twitched on the sofa at the noise. Leaving the bag of breakfast sandwiches on the coffee table with the coffee carrier, Remus pulled his and Sirius’s out and headed down the hall. He rapped on the guest bedroom door.

“Prongs, Lil, breakfast and coffee in the living room.” Then he went into Sirius’s room and shut the door. Sirius lay spread out on top of the sheets, still naked, but with his hair and teeth brushed and the scruff on his face freshly trimmed. His cock was held loosely in one hand, and he gave it an occasional stroke as he waited. “Oh, so perfect for me.” Remus set their breakfast and coffee on the nightstand and kicked off his shoes before he climbed onto the bed.

“Was I good?” Sirius asked cheekily, knowing exactly the answer already.

“You’re perfect, you cheeky little monkey,” Remus said, kissing him.

“Good enough for you to be naked too?”

“Yeah, yeah, hang on. Just wanna look at you first.” He ran a possessive hand down Sirius’s chest, across his hip, and down his thigh. “Yep, still perfect.” He squeezed the strong muscle under his hand. “Nakedness you want and nakedness you shall have, my love.” A quick kiss and Remus turned to strip.

When he laid down beside him, Remus batted Sirius’s hand away and took over. He stroked slowly while he laved the head with wet kisses and teasing tongue. Then he sucked him down to the root, holding back his gag reflex when Sirius hit the back of his throat. He pulled back, bobbing his head. The hand not stroking him rolled Sirius’s balls and pressed a knuckle to his perineum. Sirius was a writhing, wordless lump in a few short minutes. Heat surged through his limbs, speeding back toward his core, where it built and built. He tugged at Remus’s hair to warn him, at which point Remus swallowed him all the way down again and Sirius came hot down his throat with a stifled cry.

“Oh Rem, so good.”

“Better than wanking while you texted me?”

“God yes. You know I just wanted to get you all riled up.”

“Yes, I know. You’re a brat, but you’re cute and you’re so good for me, so I can’t complain.” He kissed Sirius’s hip. “Not that I want to.”

A silly grin lit up Sirius’s face. “Can I suck you off now, then? Because I’m definitely a brat, but I wanna make you come. And I fucking love your cock.”

“I know. You’re kind of a brat about it,” he teased. Sirius pouted. Remus nipped his fat lower lip and sucked it into his mouth. “It’s cute, love. I love it. Yes, you can suck me off. I’ve been half hard since you texted me.”

His smile turned smug. “Good. Lay back? Please.” Remus did as asked and Sirius crawled over him. He licked both palms sloppily and used both hands to stroke Remus as he suckled the head. He teased the slit and the glans, slowly taking more and more. He couldn’t take it all, though judging by how much he _ could _take, Remus assumed he had probably deepthroated other partners often enough. The idea of those other men made Remus reflexively snap his hips forward, thankfully not choking Sirius too much.

“I’m sorry, sorry, baby.” He petted Sirius’s hair. “You’re doing great, I’m sorry.”

Sirius popped off. “Normally I’d say just fuck my mouth, but I need to be able to take more of you on my own first. Soon, I promise.” He took Remus back into his mouth with a happy hum. One hand sliding lower to palm his balls and press gently behind them.

“I don’t need that, if you don’t want, love. Just lost control for a second. You’re doing perfect and you feel so good. I don’t need anything more than this.” Sirius swirled his tongue around the head and looked up to Remus. God, they didn’t need to say the words. Love shone out of those expressive grey eyes and Remus’s chest tightened. “So perfect, sweetheart,” he whispered, hoping his own eyes shone with as much emotion.

Sirius hummed and bobbed his head, moving his hand in time with his lips and pressing a little harder on his perineum. This combined with the constant motion of his tongue and his little happy moans each time Remus touched his hair or his cock slid particularly far into his throat had Remus on the edge surprisingly quickly. He could feel his toes curling and his skin starting to tingle.

“Close babe,” he grunted. Sirius sucked harder, pulled him down farther, throat working around him as he tried not to gag. “Oh,” Remus breathed and came down Sirius’s throat. Sirius licked up the last drops and let his spent cock slip out of his mouth. “Oh, love, that was wonderful.”

“Good, you deserve wonderful. Especially after picking up breakfast,” Sirius said, voice sounding a little more wrecked than it had when Remus had come home. But not much worse than when he’d woken up. He crawled up Remus’s body, curling up on top of him. He was really only a couple of inches shorter, tall in his own right, but he loved to feel small and surrounded by Remus. “Can I have my coffee for a bit before we go out and deal with our guests?”

“Course,” Remus said, handing him a cup. “I didn’t know they did Viennese coffee at the cafe, it sounded good.” Sirius nodded, sipping his own. “I barely got to try it before I had all the drinks in my hand and couldn’t hold anything else, but it’s good.”

Sirius hummed. “Uncle Al took us there the first morning when James and I came to visit two years ago. I’d just been properly disowned and it was the first time I’d got to see him for any length of time in years. Will had already passed, but Uncle Al was so happy I wanted to bring my brother to visit him. He was only sad that my cousin Andromeda couldn’t meet up with us. She got disowned too and he used to see her a lot. But he took us out for coffee and breakfast at the cafe, showed us around Soho, took us for a pub lunch at the Den. They loved him there. He told us what Soho was like in the old days, when people were a lot more homophobic, even though this was basically the gay quarter. I miss him. He’d have liked you. Lycanthropy and all. Used to bitch about the Ministry’s hypocrisy in preaching unity over blood status while fucking over people like werewolves and vampires.”

“We really need to look up where his portrait is. I want to thank him.”

“For being a good person or for supporting me?”

“For loving you and showing you that you’re not defined by your creepily closely related parents.” Sirius pecked him on the nose. “Cute. Ready to face the world?”

“If we must.” He pulled joggers and his Gryffindor hoodie on while Remus put his t-shirt back on with a pair of ratty sweats that he was pretty sure were his.

Peter still sat on the sofa, groaning into his coffee as usual, and Lily and James sat at the table, eating like zombies. They grumbled hellos as Remus and Sirius sat down across from them.

“You’re annoyingly chipper this morning for how drunk you were last night,” Lily said, glaring at Sirius as if his lack of horrific hangover was a personal affront.

“Moony made me drink water.”

“How do you remember that when you get over your hangover so much quicker?” James asked.

“Well you’d think a hangover would be less awful sped up, but if you don’t drink water it’s really not. Which is why I sleep through it.” He shrugged. “I sleep through my post-full achiness too.”

“That’s what, Thursday night?” Lily asked.

“Yeah, speaking of, can I use your floo to go to my parents’ house? The sun won’t set until later, so I won’t need to go until around seven or so.”

“Sure Rem, anytime you need. We should get you a key so you can use it whenever you need to,” Lily said.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that. I can just—”

“Pads has one too. It’s no problem,” James said. “Like I said, he won’t connect his fire for good reasons, so you need access to a floo somewhere.”

Sirius leaned over and whispered, “Just agree and say thank you. They won’t stop.”

“Thank you both.” They nodded in acknowledgment and lapsed into comfortable, hungover silence. Sirius leaned against Remus’s shoulder. James finished his sandwich and leaned into Lily, much the same. From the living room, Peter sighed around his own breakfast. The flat settled.

  
After their guests had gone home, Sirius and Remus shared a long shower. Much to Sirius’s overdramatically feigned disappointment, they did absolutely nothing sexy in the shower aside from being naked. But they both felt gritty and tired from the entire night spent out drinking, and both reemerged feeling decidedly more human.

Dinner at the Potters’ was a half-day affair, at least generally speaking, as Effie and Monty liked to teach at least one of their children — by blood, law, almost law, adoption, or otherwise — how to cook something each time. Not to mention visiting and sharing all the things going on in their lives. So by three, Remus was frowning in front of his closet in just his pants.

“Sirius, what should I wear tonight?”

He poked his head around the door. “I know it’s not the answer you want, but I’m tempted to say exactly what you have on.” Remus gave him an unimpressed frown, making Sirius laugh and come into the room. He wore his normal skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. “Whatever you’re comfortable in is fine. Mum and Dad won’t care.”

“I’d rather wear long sleeves.”

“Because of your scars?” Remus nodded. “That’s fine, but they won’t mind either way, okay? If you’re more comfortable, you should wear what you want, but don’t cover up because you think they’ll be weird about it.”

He gripped one of Sirius’s hands. “I won’t. It’s just not the first impression I want to make, alright?” Sirius nodded. “I want to make a good impression on them, love, they’re your parents.”

“They’ll love you. What about the blue shirt?” He pulled a light blue button up out of the closet. “Goes nice with mine but not too matchy.” Smiling, Remus took it and nodded.

“Grey trousers?” He pulled them out and unfolded them.

“Yes, very handsome. You’ll charm all the mothers in the land. Get dressed and I’ll do your hair before we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this relatively short installment! The deli where Remus picks up breakfast is lowkey based on the place we all got our drunk/hungover food at my university, and its breakfast sandwiches are the perfect level of greasy for a hangover.  
A much longer chapter with dinner at the Potters' and properly getting to meet Effie and Monty will be up later in the week, probably Friday or Saturday.
> 
> If you want more AU stuff, you can also check out my soulmate AU "I Used to Build Dreams About You", which I'll be updating tomorrow. *shameless self-promotion, I know* And I've been working on a canon-divergent fic starting at the end of POA that I'll probably post in the nearish future.
> 
> Your comments and kudos and subscriptions and bookmarks bring me so much joy in this uncertain time, so thank you for them! I'll do my best to keep replying to comments!


	11. Special Mum Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday at the Potters' full of endearments, loving parents, the successful adoption of a wayward Remus, and further display of Sirius and Remus's inability to be subtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like you all must be used to me being late with chapters by now. It's been quite a week, even though I didn't have to work. Lots of running around for things and a few long calls that limited my time to write. But I've actually got a few good new scenes written for later down the line and feel comfortable posting another installment.
> 
> Also, Euphemia is mentioned as being from the Sacred 28, I'm headcanoning her as an Avery, which in this is a (poor) anglicization of Jhaveri. (I legit built a huge family tree based on the Blacks that links the 28 families)
> 
> See the end notes for a question I could use reader help with, thanks!!
> 
> No emojis or emoticons in this chapter  
Chat in this chapter:  
Starboi (Sirius) & Doe-eyed (James)

_ Private Message _

**Doe-eyed  
**Mum wants to know where you are

**Starboi  
** 2 mins  
Had to do Moony’s hair

**Doe-eyed  
**K

Sirius apparated them onto the front lawn of Potter Manor. When he realized, two steps up the path to the door, that Remus wasn’t behind him, Sirius turned. Remus stared at the house like he expected it to suddenly transfigure itself into something else. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“I finally understand how rich James is.”

Laughing, Sirius took his hand and pulled him up the path. “I mean, yeah, wealthy purebloods and then Monty went and made another, even bigger fortune with Sleekeazy’s. But they’re the most down to earth people in the world. Effie taught me to cook, and do my own laundry. Even though she’s from one of the Sacred 28 pureblood families too and definitely had house-elves and nannies until she went to Hogwarts.”

Remus nodded dumbly. “You’re sure they’ll like me?”

“Yes. Effie’s never met a stray she didn’t want to keep. Yours truly included. If she could love me at fourteen and angsty, she’ll adore you, love.”

“I suppose,” Remus mused. “You were probably a brat at that age.”

“I was not! I was just a little baby punk.”

“You were a little baby scene kid is what you were.” Sirius pouted up at Remus, laying it on thick in light of this slander. Before they reached the door, Remus pecked him on the lips. “Unless you want to explain what we’re doing to your mother, no more of this until we get home.”

“James said she wouldn’t care, but you’re right. I’m not ready to tell her.” He dropped Remus’s hand. “Soon though. I don’t want to lie to her.”

“Of course not.” Sirius knocked twice and opened the door, pulling Remus inside by the sleeve when he hesitated. Remus’s hands shook with nerves. And Sirius almost went back on their agreement immediately, just to hold them.

James appeared at the sound of the door closing behind them. “Oh, you really were only a few minutes behind us. Mum’s in here. Dad’s coming up from the lab any minute.” Disappearing around a corner, James’s voice continued to echo off the walls. “She’s excited to meet you, Remus.”

They entered a spacious, but very homey sitting room. From the layout, it had clearly once been a formal parlour, but with the addition of warm carpets and squashy furniture, it no longer felt oppressive and formal. Lily sat on the end of a large, green sofa nearest an oversized armchair. In which sat a small woman, older than Remus’s mother, with long grey hair pulled into a braid that fell down her back and skin as dark as James’s. She wore a dark blue dress that looked very nice, but also very comfortable, with leggings. Her feet were bare, one squished into the carpet and the other curled beneath her.

Glittering dark eyes popped up to watch as they came in. She jumped from the chair with surprising speed and grace.

“Sirius, sweetie,” she said, hugging him tightly.

“Hi Mum,” he said, squeezing her back and breathing in the special ‘Mum smell’ that all mums seemed to acquire, which comforted their children like no drug could. “Mum, this is Remus Lupin. He’s living with me now. You met on the phone.”

“Yes, sweetie, I thought he must be. Hello Remus, it’s very lovely to meet you in person. May I give you a hug?”

“Oh, yes, of course,” he said and found himself curled down into the circle of her strong, warm arms. Yep, special Mum smell. He smiled into her shoulder. “Thank you for having me.”

“You’re very welcome, dear,” she said, pulling back. “But there’s no need to thank me. You’re one of my sons now, so I expect you here every Sunday unless you’re not well from the full moon. Then you let me know so I can send you some dinner, alright?”

“Alright,” he said, nodding.

“Good, come sit on the loveseat with Sirius so we can talk. Jamie couldn’t tell me nearly enough about you last week.”

“Well, we’d only just met him, Mum,” James said, dropping onto the sofa next to Lily.

Letting a tentative smile cross his face, Remus took the seat nearest to Euphemia on the loveseat with Sirius. Just then, a clatter came from the hallway and a door shut behind it. A wiry man with short, well tamed, white hair came down the hallway into the sitting room. He wore round glasses like James’s and had the same light brown eyes. He let out a little cry of surprise when he saw everyone already there.

“Did I lose track of time, Phe? Again?”

“You have lost track of time every time you’ve gone into that potions lab since you were twenty years old, Monty. I’m quite used to it by now,” Euphemia teased. “Your sons are here.”

“Yes, I see that.” He wrapped his arms around Lily and James, kissing each of them on the cheek. Then he turned around to wrap Sirius in a strong hug. “Missed you last week, son.” He ruffled Sirius’s hair slightly, a leftover gesture from when he was younger, no doubt. “Love you, boy.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

“Now, this must be Remus.”

“Yes, Remus Lupin, Dad. He’s staying with me now. For the foreseeable future,” Sirius said.

Monty smiled and stuck out a hand. “Nice to meet you, Remus. Are you a handshake man, or are you a hugger like Sirius?”

Remus tried not to chuckle. “A hug is fine.”

“Good,” Monty said before hugging him tightly. “Glad you’re with us, son. You call me Monty, or Dad. And you’re always welcome here, anytime.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

A sideways smile pulled at Monty’s thin mouth. “Now, I’ll have to let Phe ask all the questions she’d like. You’re her new favourite topic of conversation, I tell you.” Monty slid into the armchair with Euphemia, wrapping his arm around her and shuffling comfortably like they sat together like this everyday. Which they probably did, come to think of it.

Remus watched them. This made sense. These people letting Sirius figure out how to love and be loved. Cuddling up with him and petting his hair when he was sad. It physically hurt not to be touching him right now. Sirius scooched a little closer, slipping an arm around Remus’s back casually, as if just resting it on the cushion. Almost perfect.

“So Remus, dear, how has your first week with Sirius been? He hasn’t been monopolizing the flat? Making too much of a mess? I taught him better, but I know how he can get,” Euphemia asked.

Beside him, Sirius pouted. “No, he’s been lovely,” Remus said. “Wonderful, actually. He’s introduced me to a lot of friends in London. And Marlene,” Effie nodded in recognition, “actually recommended me to her boss for a job at Flourish and Blotts.”

“He’s starting tomorrow,” Sirius said proudly.

“Oh! Congratulations dear! That’s very exciting!” Effie said.

“Tell her the other thing, Pads,” James said.

Pinking a little, as if shy about this, Sirius said, “Remember I withdrew my application from AMIL to do Auror training with James?”

“Yes, sweetie, I remember,” Effie said. Her voice was a little sharper than before. Still loving but disappointed.

“Remus and I were talking about Ancient Runes over lunch and he mentioned that I should really study or teach because I obviously enjoyed it. And I knew that he’d wanted to go to uni, but couldn’t afford the expenses. So I thought I’d go talk to Professor Doge. And he gave me my spot, because he’d planned to accept me before I withdrew. And he wants Remus to write entrance exams and formalize his personal statement. But he’s gonna find space for Remus too.”

“Oh sweetie, I’m so happy you decided to go back,” Effie said. “I know you were only joining the Aurors to stay with your brother. And I’m so very proud of you Remus. I know you’ll do amazing. Lily told me you’re very clever.”

“He is,” Sirius said.

They asked questions about what he had planned for his studies, interspersed with praise for his and Sirius’s hard work. Privately, Remus thought if Sirius’s tone got anymore soppy and proud, his parents were going to know exactly what their relationship was like without either of them having to say. He was almost surprised Effie hadn’t asked yet.

“Your turn in the kitchen this week, Lily, love?” Effie asked as it ticked closer to five. She nodded. “We’ll get you on the kitchen rota, Remus, so you can cook with me or Monty too.”

“Remus isn’t great in the kitchen, Mum,” Sirius said.

“Oi, you, I know I haven’t in our kitchen yet, but I can bake. I just can’t cook,” Remus protested.

Effie grinned. “If I remember rightly, you were useless in the kitchen when you first came to stay with us, Sirius. Don’t you worry, Remus, we’ll get you up to speed.”

“Thank you, Effie. I’ll try not to burn down your kitchen while I’m in there.” They laughed, Sirius knocking into Remus as he did so. It sent bubbles of happiness down Remus’s spine. He’d never actually met someone’s parents in a context like this. He’d known the parents of people he’d been with before, but that was because they were Mr. Davies down the pub or Mrs. Llewellyn from the butcher’s. He’d not been adopted into a family like this.

Once Lily and Effie left to start on dinner, Sirius turned to Monty. “Dad, Rem could use some Sleekeazy’s. He’s been using mine to do his hair for work and stuff and I thought he should have some of his own. And maybe a haircut, since he’s been complaining his hair’s too long.” Monty grinned.

“Ah, all you have to do is ask, son. Come with me.”

He led Remus, and therefore Sirius and James as well, down the hallway toward a storeroom beside the potions lab. Storeroom was perhaps a bit of a misnomer, as it implied a somewhat cramped room full of boxes. This was a storeroom the way a walk-in closet was a kitchen cabinet. But calling it the in-home warehouse of Sleekeazy samples seemed a little long and spoke of a self-importance that Monty seemed incapable of. Where James got it from, Remus didn’t know. The back wall was covered in stacked boxes, but the rest of the room held shelves displaying different formulas and scents.

“Now, what sort of effect are you looking for, son? Firm hold?”

“Um, gentle hold? I don’t like it too stiff.” Monty nodded and lead them deeper to another shelf.

“We market this as ‘touchable hold’, but I think that’s what you’re looking for. What sort of scent do you like? Some of these aren’t on the market yet, but they’ve all been fully tested. I don’t use anyone but myself and Jamie as guinea pigs. Nothing I’ve tried has even come close to taming his mane.” Remus laughed. “I don’t see you as wanting to smell of apples or vanilla. Those are Lily’s favourites. Sirius, what do you have at home?”

“Juniper and lavender.”

“And you like that, Remus?”

“It’s nice, maybe a little more floral than I’d choose for myself, but I prefer it to a lot of the ‘masculine’ scents I find.”

Monty nodded. “That’s what Sirius said. I have this amber and rosemary, which is a little warm and herby. My brother likes it quite a bit. And this one here isn’t for sale yet because the marketing team isn’t sure who to market it to. It’s mostly just a chocolate scent. Phe says it reminds her of hot cocoa, but Jamie insists it’s chocolate ice cream.” He shrugged. “I’m not sure I’d call it a feminine scent either, but very gender neutral, I think.”

“Dad, you’ve said the magic word. Chocolate,” Sirius said.

Remus laughed. “It’s true. But, I might not want to smell of chocolate at work.”

“Take both, then, son.” Monty handed both bottles to Remus. “I’ve plenty here. Now, did you want a trim? I cut Sirius’s hair for him all the time. I cut it last month, as a matter of fact.” Sirius nodded.

“Dad cut it when Siri was going through his emo phase and wanted his fringe falling in his eyes.”

“Oi! Don’t embarrass me when I don’t have any ammunition against you!”

“Sirius, I’m pretty sure you know every embarrassing thing James has ever done,” Remus said.

“Well yeah, but he did almost all of them in front of Lily, so my threat has no bite whatsoever.” Monty and James laughed while Remus shook his head fondly at Sirius.

“I already knew you were a little emo-punk, Siri. James can’t embarrass you in front of me.” He looked back at Monty. “I’d love a trim, if you really don’t mind. I’m terrible at doing it myself.”

Grinning, Monty pulled them along the hallway again into a very large guest bathroom. It had its own water closet inside the bathroom for the toilet and double sinks with a long mirror. Monty cast a quick charm to clear the product from Remus’s hair and shook it out with his hands. He was tall like James, almost as tall as Remus, but not quite tall enough to see over his head. He conjured a stool and urged Remus to sit.

“How do you like it cut, son?”

“Usually I leave some curl on top and keep the sides short.”

Monty hummed in thought. “Yes, I see. Sirius, what do you think?” He’d caught on, Remus was sure. Oh well. They’d yet to successfully hide it from anyone.

“Um, well, I agree he should keep some of the curls on top. They look good on him,” Sirius said, fidgeting. Clearly, he’d realized the same thing.

“I think maybe we should trim the back and sides a little shorter than you usually do, Remus. Not an undercut. But it’ll set off the length of your curls. I’ll trim those too so they stay back from your face a little better.” He set to trimming Remus’s hair with careful wandwork. “If I hadn’t been good with potions, I probably would’ve set up a nice salon. Effie would have loved to set it all up, greet our clients, make everyone feel welcome. We still could, but I think we’re a little old for all the work starting a new business takes.”

“You and Mum make everyone feel welcome here, anyway,” James said.

“True. How does that look, Remus.”

“It looks great, Monty. Thank you.” He ran his hands through it, pushing the curls up off his forehead. They didn’t fall in his eyes, but the way they fell framed his face well, he thought. Remus looked at Sirius in the mirror to see what he thought. Good, if the grabby fingers he was restraining were anything to go by. He clearly wanted to pet Remus’s freshly trimmed curls, but that was a little too affectionate if they were going to keep pretending. “What do you think?” He glanced at James in the mirror and looked back to Sirius again.

“Lookin’ sharp, Moony,” James said.

“Yeah,” Sirius said. “Looks great, Rem. Very nice, very you.” Remus grinned. “You’ve still got the touch, Dad.”

“Course I do. Should we go bother the ladies?” Monty asked teasingly. He led the way toward the kitchen, letting Remus and Sirius bring up the rear.

As soon as he was sure no one was watching, Sirius sunk his fingers into Remus’s hair. “You look so handsome, Rem. Perfect, but still fluffy and sweet,” Sirius muttered under his breath.

“Thanks love,” Remus breathed. Sirius rearranged Remus’s hair so it wouldn’t look like he’d been doing exactly what he had been doing.

The kitchen smelled of spices and roasting vegetables when they entered. Lily and Euphemia stood over the stove together. It was clear that she loved her soon-to-be daughter-in-law very much and didn’t seem to mind at all that she and James hadn’t even been together a year and were already living together and planning a wedding. Sirius had told Remus earlier in the week when he’d asked that Lily had finally agreed to go out with James at the beginning of September, which didn’t seem very long compared to some of their friends who had been dating for multiple years already. But it made Remus feel a little better about the timeline of his own relationship. Effie seemed to love Lily as her own already, so the speed at which he and Sirius were progressing would likely not be the problem he’d worried it might be.

“Oh, Remus!” Lily said, looking up as they came in. “Dad cut your hair? It looks good.”

“Very handsome, dear,” Effie said, smiling over at them.

Dinner was the same sort of comfortable affair the whole afternoon and evening had been. Effie and Monty made the same point of including Remus that Sirius, James, and Lily had. Letting him in on inside jokes, laughing as he teased Sirius, joining in as James gently ribbed them as well, and generally making him feel like he’d always been a part of their family. Euphemia made a point of gently telling him that she knew the full moon was the following week, so she’d made lamb instead of chicken, and there was plenty so he could eat as much as he wanted. But to save a little room for chocolate cake. Because she’d been told he loved chocolate. He didn’t tear up at her thoughtfulness, but it was a near thing.

After dessert had been cleared away, James took Lily off to the library to find a book she wanted to read over before writing her internship applications. Monty took Sirius off for something in the back garden, leaving Remus alone with Euphemia. Which had clearly been the plan.

“I’m so glad Sirius brought you here and took you in, dear, but I need to ask. What are your intentions toward each other?”

Remus bit his lip. “I’m not really sure how to answer that, Effie. We’re overdue for a talk about that, he and I, but I don’t want to have it until he’s had to deal with me cranky and sore post-full. I know he thinks he’s a lot to handle, but I want him to know what he’s getting into before I ask him to say it.”

“You love him.”

“Very, very much.” It shocked him how strongly he said those words, how easily he could tell someone who wasn’t Sirius. “I haven’t told him in so many words. But he knows.”

“He does,” Effie said. “He loves you, dear. Your lycanthropy won’t drive him away.”

“I know,” Remus sighed. “But it very nearly drove my father away, so I’m not the most confident in that part of my life.” Effie’s hand came to rest on his wrist. “I...when I was young, I heard my parents rowing about it most nights. One night, my mother screamed at him that if he was going to leave us over something he felt guilty for causing, if he couldn’t love his own son despite it, he should get out and never come back.” He leaned toward Effie’s warmth and soft, motherly scent. “I don’t know what he said, but I guess that was his breaking point. He stayed and they never fought about it again. He’s trying, but I know it’s hard for him.”

When he looked over, there were tears in her eyes. “Oh, my sweet dear.” She brushed his hair back and kissed his temple. “I know you know this. Sirius knows what it’s like to feel unwanted for something you can’t control. He won’t leave you. But you take things in your own time. And you call me if he’s being too much of a little git. He gets in his head sometimes.”

Remus nodded. “Thank you.”

“You know his father is giving him the same talk out back. I can’t. He’d spill everything he doesn’t want me to know and I don’t want him to feel like he has to. But I’ve no doubt he’s telling Monty how much he loves you, and how lovely his life has been for having you in it.”

Smiling, Remus agreed with her. “You know, I was a little taken aback at first, at how he just slotted me into his life like he thought I was supposed to be there from the beginning. Now I’m grateful for it. I’m terrible at making friends or getting to know people. I grew up in a small town where no one was new and everyone had always known everyone else. Sirius just decided I was part of his life and now I am. It’s easier that way, for me at least. Though he can put on that air of overconfidence a little too often sometimes.”

“I know, but he tries so hard. He’s really a sweet boy, under it all.”

“He is. I try to tell him that. He does so much for me and I hope I can just be there for him as much as possible in return.”

“He loves to do things for people, but he just wants to know he matters because he’s Sirius, not because he can give them things.”

Remus nodded along, as he’d figured that out. “Can I ask, you’re not concerned about how quickly we’re moving?”

“Well, dear, to answer that I should probably ask how quickly you’re moving, shouldn’t I?” The tips of Remus’s ears went pink and Effie laughed. “Are you living together as flatmates or lovers? I think probably the latter. I know you’ve not decided to call yourselves partners yet, or Sirius would have introduced you as such today.”

“Um, to be completely honest with you, Effie, even though Sirius and I had decided not to tell anyone outright just yet, we’ve been living essentially as partners in all but name,” Remus said. “Our friends just assume we’re dating I think.”

Effie nodded knowingly. “I assumed as much. The soppy look on Sirius’s face is an obvious tell. Not that you’re very subtle either, dear.” Remus chuckled and shook his head. “I’m happy for you both. And I will be happy when you put a name to it whenever that is.”

  
Out in the back garden, Monty pulled Sirius down to sit on a bench with him. “I want to talk with you for just a minute, son. Nothing bad, I promise.” Sirius nodded.

“It’s about Remus isn’t it? You and Mum did the divide and conquer thing.”

“Yep, your brother was happy to leave us alone. We just want to know what your intentions are toward each other. I know he’s not your boyfriend yet, or you would’ve said so when you introduced him. But you clearly love him.”

“God, Dad, more than I can say. Sometimes he’ll just be on the couch reading and I’ll look over at him and want to die, I love him so much. Then he uses an old receipt to mark his page and I want to roll my eyes because he can never be arsed to find a bookmark. Then he’ll be doing nothing at all and my heart just gets so full.”

Curling an arm around Sirius’s shoulders, Monty pulled him into a half-hug. “Trust me, son, I know the feeling. I still feel like that looking at your mum sometimes. Like my heart could beat out of my chest. Not every time, not every minute, but sometimes it hits me again how lucky I am in love. It gets better over the years, I promise.”

Sirius nodded and tucked himself against Monty. “He’s worried about being a werewolf. And I don’t want to rush him, but I know he feels the same and my heart isn’t going to change just because he transforms once a month. I’ll rub his sore muscles and we can watch movies in bed until he feels better.” Monty smiled against Sirius’s hair. “We’re pants at pretending we’re not basically dating already. I think all our friends must know. We all went out last night.”

“Well, I’ve seen you come home from a party, Sirius, and you are very affectionate when you drink. I can’t say I’m surprised. But you seem settled. I was worried you’d cling to James because he and Lily are all you have since you were living alone in London where that idiotic boy lives, and your blood relations to boot. But it seems like Remus has encouraged you to pursue the things you like.”

“I guess, when I was at school and here, I had live-in emotional support so I could do anything and it would be fine because I’d come home and it would be good. But living alone doesn’t suit me. And living with random flatmates probably wouldn’t either.”

“No, I don’t think so. You got very lucky dorming with James in first year. You know we’re happy for you and Remus, right?” Sirius nodded. “Good. We don’t mind the pace of your relationship, son, as long as you’re both being honest with each other and you’re both comfortable with everything.”

“We are, Dad. He’s so good at that. We always try to make sure we’re on the same page.”

“That’s all I can ask.” Monty rubbed Sirius’s arm, squeezing him close. “I am curious, though. Has he even slept in his own room since he moved in?”

“Dad!” Sirius blushed very visibly and tried to hide in Monty’s chest as it shook with laughter. “Like a night and a half,” he mumbled. “I crawled in with him the first night he did. I had a nightmare and I didn’t want to be alone. And the next night he crawled into mine for the same reason. And I think we’ve just given up the pretense.” Sirius shook his head. “So embarrassing.”

“You know your mother and I don’t mind, son. He’s a very polite boy and he treats you well. He encourages you to do what you love and be yourself. That’s all I want for you.”

“Thanks Dad. I love you, even when you’re embarrassing me.”

Monty laughed and squeezed him. “I love you too. Let’s go in, you mother’s probably finished telling your boy how much we love him.”

They came back into the kitchen with Monty’s hand on Sirius’s shoulder, smiling over some silly joke. Remus and Effie sat at the kitchen table with tea, waiting for them, and for James and Lily to quit snogging in the library. Sirius flashed his mother a quick smile and dropped into the seat next to Remus, wrapping his arms around him.

Remus hugged him back, not bothering to interrupt his conversation with Effie on where she got her tea. He loved tea and was delighted to find someone else who did too. His family and friends up to now had been benignly disinterested in tea beyond putting a bag in some hot water. It was a staple, but not one they thought much about beyond consuming it at every opportunity. Sirius rested his head on Remus’s shoulder, leaving one arm around him, but moving to face his parents.

“Did you have a nice chat with your father, sweetie?” Effie asked. Sirius nodded. “Good. Now, I want to know as soon as you decide whatever you’re calling this, alright? I don’t care when that is, take it in your own time. But I want to know when I should be assigning labels to you when I talk about you both. I do not care what those labels are, understood?” They both nodded. “Good, I’m glad we’ve sorted that. Summon your brother, would you, sweetie?”

Sirius pulled out his wand and conjured a patronus. “Take this to James. Prongs! Stop snogging Lily and get down here.” The dog yipped and tore off through the house. They listened to it yell in Sirius’s voice, followed by a distinctly high-pitched shriek that was definitely James and a very loud laugh that was clearly Lily.

“Brat,” Remus teased. Sirius grinned cheekily up at him. “My mistake, cheeky brat.” Effie chuckled.

Loud footsteps came down the stairs, then into the kitchen. “You wanker!” James shouted, reaching out to grab Sirius in a headlock and ruffle his hair.

“Remus, protect me!”

“You got yourself into this mess. Lily and I will enjoy watching you get yourself out of it.” Lily leaned against the back of Remus’s chair, nodding.

James and Sirius attempted to tussle, but neither could get very far because they both seemed to know each other’s weak spots. Eventually, Sirius dug his fingers into James’s ribs, causing him to convulse in giggles and release Sirius, who wrapped himself around Remus to try to get away. James pouted, but took the seat beside them. Lily perched herself on his lap.

“It’s getting late,” Sirius said. “We should get home. Remus has his first day of work tomorrow.”

Effie insisted on sending them all home with leftovers. She and Monty saw them off at the door with hugs and kisses and wishes for good luck on Remus’s first day. The four of them stood just past the edge of the wards and waved goodbye before apparating home.

Sirius put their leftovers away while Remus put his new bottles of Sleekeazy’s in the bathroom and got changed into pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. Before he came back out into the living room, Sirius stuck an arm through the doorway and tossed his clothes in the general direction of the hamper. Remus followed him out to where he’d flopped on the sofa in his boxers.

“God you’re messy,” Remus said.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll pick them up later.”

“It’s fine. Maybe you can do the wash while I’m at work tomorrow.”

Sirius nodded. “Lemony Snicket?” Remus nodded and joined him on the sofa. He lay sideways with his back against the armrest and let Sirius lay on his chest between his spread legs. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> My question is for British readers or those who've lived there or otherwise have high knowledge of phrasing.  
How do you use movie ratings in conversation? Like, in North America, if I wanted to tell someone not to give explicit details or be overly physical, I might say "keep it PG/PG-13". What's the equivalent phrase in the UK? I know the primetime TV 'watershed' is sometimes referenced in relation to using milder swears. But I'm unsure on this one. This phrase will actually appear in a few chapters, so your help would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Stay safe and be well!! Thank you again for reading, subscribing, commenting, bookmarking, and leaving kudos! And a special thanks to everyone who rereads this frequently! I've had a fair few commenters tell me they do and that's such a cool thing to hear!)


	12. Only a Little Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK Y'ALL!!! With pre-full moon smut for you ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow friends, it's been a hot minute (a month, oh god 0.0), and in that time I've had 2 digital grad ceremonies, conducted a work training, and had a socially distanced interview (not shaking hands is super weird). And I've been meaning to update, but I guess when life gives you existential exhaustion, you binge a tv show that doesn't stream in your country instead of writing.
> 
> And thank you all for your helpful replies to my question in last chapter's notes! I appreciate it!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is mostly pre-full smut of varying intensity with lots of possessiveness and banter. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, emoticons are written out and emojis are written like ::fire::  
Chats in this chapter:  
Adultier Adults: all first names except Gid (Gideon), Fab (Fabian), Pod (Sturgis Podmore)

_ Chat name: _ **Adultier Adults**

_ Monday 10:05am _

**Sirius  
**Guess who has their first day of work today!

**Dorcas  
**Might it be...Remus?

**Sirius  
** ::1 image attachment:::  
This handsome boy

**Alice  
** Good luck Remus!  
Have a good first day!

**Emmeline  
** Fresh haircut?  
Looks good, Remus  
Knock em dead

**Pod  
** Lookin sharp mate  
Have a good 1st day

**Caradoc  
** Good luck today mate  
Enjoy the perils of retail

**Remus  
** Thanks all  
Sirius corralled me into taking a picture  
Like it was my first day of school or smth

**Marlene  
** You cute dumb boys  
See you soon Rem

  
Remus’s first day of work went much like his trial shift had gone, only he apparated home at the end of it instead of finding Sirius waiting outside. Which was a relief, actually. He’d been worried Sirius would get bored and end up waiting around Diagon for him to get done like a lost puppy. His animagus was entirely accurate.

Instead, he came home to find Sirius dancing around in his pants, singing along to Troye Sivan on the stereo. He shut the door quietly and slid up behind Sirius, wrapping an arm around his waist and matching the rhythm of his hips. Sirius still sang along, pressing back into Remus.

“_ Leave this blue neighbourhood, never knew lovin’ could hurt this good _.”

Remus kissed his neck. “Have I told you today that you’re lovely and sweet?”

Sirius hummed a laugh as he hummed along. “No, you bitched at me for making you hold still for a picture.”

“I wasn’t heading off to kindergarten, you drama queen.”

“Still a big day. Most people go off to school. But not everyone gets a job at a bookstore they love.”

“Still a drama queen. But you’re _ my _drama queen.” Sirius sighed and leaned back into Remus with more weight. “Leftovers for dinner?”

“Yup. And I did the wash.” Sirius turned their hold into a hug, but tucked his face into Remus’s collar. “I just put your stuff in my room. Is that okay?”

“Seeing as most of it migrated in there anyway, of course it is. We’ve given up the pretense almost entirely now, haven’t we?” Sirius nodded. “I want to be in there with you, don’t worry, love.”

Sirius kissed the bit of neck he could over Remus’s buttoned collar. Then up his jaw and finally his lips. Which was a bit of a task because Remus was smiling widely at him, but he put in the effort.

“How was work?” he asked.

“Fine. I stacked books. A woman came in smelling of grandmotherly perfume that reminded me the full is in four nights because I couldn’t stop sneezing until she left, it was so strong. And I helped a little boy find a book about goblins to read to his daycare.”

“That’s sweet.”

“I had to make sure it was a story book and not a legal text in gobbledegook or a book about the goblin rebellions. There are a lot of those.” Sirius laughed. “How bored were you today?” They moved through the flat toward the sofa. Remus lowered the volume on the stereo with a flick of his wand.

“Pretty bored. I went out to a muggle bookshop to find a really long book series to start so I have something to do. I could get a job, which would probably be good, but I feel bad. I don’t need the money, you know? Or the experience working retail. It should go to someone who actually needs to pay their rent.”

“That is very thoughtful in a very weird way. You could volunteer somewhere?”

“I’ll look into it. But I also started reading the first book in this series and it’s actually super interesting. It’s fantasy, so the magic is there, but nothing like real magic. Which I kind of like, because then it feels really imaginary, not like a squib is trying to market the magical world, you know?” Remus nodded. He kind of had the same feelings about muggle books about werewolves. There was an uncanny valley of too close to right but just wrong enough that it irked him, but some of the extremely different takes on it were enjoyable. They were so far off it was clear they were made up entirely.

* * *

_Chat name:_ **Adultier Adults**

_ Tuesday 4:15pm _

**Remus  
** Question  
When looking for a book you don’t know the name of  
What’s more useful to you?  
The subject matter  
Or the colour of the cover

**Hestia  
**Omg did a customer ask for a purple book or smth

**Marlene  
** Yes  
It was lolz  
Rem asked if he could help and she said  
I’m looking for a book with an aquamarine cover  
He asked for more details  
Apparently she read it, remembered nothing, wanted to read it again  
Cue scavenger hunt around the shop

**Remus  
** And every time we brought one over  
She’d say it wasn’t quite aquamarine  
‘No son that’s turquoise’  
or ‘I’d call that robin’s egg’  
ffs

**Marlene  
** Then she says oh maybe it was at obscurus  
And fucking left  
We spent 10 mins putting the books back  
Ciaran was cACKLING

**Sirius  
**I’m fucking cackling

**Remus  
** He is  
I’m sitting with him and he’s howling with laughter

**Gid  
**Uh oh, no nibbles for Siri tonite

**Sirius  
**Don’t even joke about that ::frowny face::

**Emmeline  
**This might be the funniest shit I’ve seen all day

**Dorcas  
** Lmfao  
Definitely is for me, I’ve been translating all day

**Caradoc  
** Mate, retail is hell  
Here there be nutters

**Marlene  
** Honestly, Rem handled it like a champ  
Then she left and he just gave in to the hysteria  
It was just us so Ciaran thought it was lolz

**Remus  
** I’ve met some nutty people in my life  
I’ve met crunchy granola healers who think screaming at cancer cures you  
She might take the cake

**Benjy  
** Lmao  
Mate, what is your life?

**Remus  
**A fucking joke apparently

  
Sirius laid with his face in Remus’s lap, twitching with the aftershocks of laughter.

“I’m so glad I got all the details,” he said. “What a fucking nut, oh my god.”

“Are you finished?”

“Pretty much. I just can’t believe she left after all that. To go to fucking Obscurus instead.”

“It was somehow both anticlimactic and a total relief.” He petted Sirius’s hair. “You hungry?”

“Not for a while, are you?”

Remus shook his head. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. I just had to survive all the crazies and then I could come home and you’d be waiting for me.” His hand slid down to tease under the edge of Sirius’s waistband. “I want you now. And we can eat leftovers in bed later.”

“Fuck yes,” Sirius said, sitting up and sliding his arms around Remus. “I always want you.” He kissed Remus on the lips, letting him suck the lower one between his teeth. They snogged lazily on the sofa for a few minutes until Remus pulled Sirius up and pushed him toward their bedroom with grabby, needy hands. Sirius stripped off his sweats and stood to unbutton Remus’s shirt. Remus held him by the hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

“You remember what I said last week?”

“I remember everything you say to me, you’ll have to be more specific.”

“Do you now?”

“Uh-huh,” Sirius confirmed, untucking Remus’s shirt and finishing pulling it off.

“When you wanted me to come again, and I said Tuesday?” Sirius nodded, then his gaze snapped up to look at him with wide eyes. “At least twice. And I’m not even sore yet. It’s been an easy month.”

A very high, very canine whine leaked out of Sirius’s lips. “Fuck, I’m so excited, you have no idea.”

“I have _ some _idea,” Remus said, idly stroking the erection pressed into his hip. “And I already know how obsessed you are, baby. Do you want to get on the bed or do you want to help me undress?”

Sirius curled his hands into the front of Remus’s trousers. “Mine.”

A wolfish smirk curled Remus’s lips. “Good boy,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to the little furrow between Sirius’s dark brows. Sirius made quick work of Remus’s belt, trousers, and pants, shoving them down as one once he got them open. Remus lifted one foot, then the other as Sirius pulled his trousers, pants, and each sock off. “C’mere.” He drew Sirius into his arms and kissed him again. “Baby, you’re shaking.”

“I want you so much, please.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” He kissed Sirius so softly he thought they might melt right there on the bedroom floor. “You should’ve said if you needed it this much.” Sirius shook his head. “Alright, you good?” Sirius nodded quickly. Remus gathered him close in his arms, then tossed him bodily onto the bed. Bouncing once on the mattress, Sirius gasped and whined. Then Remus was beside him, kissing and marking and touching. Sirius had a lovely necklace of love bites before Remus even touched his cock again. “What do you want love? I really want to fuck you, but I’ll do anything you want.”

“Yes, yes, please. Want you in me.”

Remus kissed him quickly on the lips and knelt between his thighs. Slick fingers probed his entrance. He rocked back, trying to nudge them inside. Humming a little laugh, Remus kissed his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth as he slid his first finger in, deeper and faster than he would normally start with. Sirius gasped at the twin sensations, fucking himself back onto Remus’s finger. He loved being filled, wanted it to happen faster.

“Remus?” An inquiring hum from his chest. “Can I suck you while you prep me? I really want to.”

Remus let go of Sirius’s nipple with a pop. “Yeah, love. Just, uh, let me rearrange, okay? You should have said.” He dropped a kiss onto Sirius’s chest as he pulled his finger slowly out.

“Just realized that’s what I wanted.”

“Okay. Here, knee up higher, turn on your side. Bend this one, foot flat on the bed.” Once he’d arranged Sirius’s legs to give himself ample access, Remus laid down on his side with his knees up by the headboard.

Sirius needed no further encouragement. He licked around the head and down the underside as Remus got situated between his thighs again. Then he started slowly sucking more and more of his cock down his throat. By the time Sirius was taking three fingers comfortably, Remus was the one who was a mess. This blowjob had none of the finesse and technique Sirius had put into that first, half-drunk quickie against the bedroom door. That night he'd been trying to tempt Remus into coming back for more. Tonight, he was trying to take every inch. His goal was clear, and Remus was becoming more and more certain that he would come before Sirius managed it, but he could keep trying. For the rest of their lives for all it mattered to Remus. It was sloppy and enthusiastic and he felt himself slide a little further down Sirius’s throat after every breath. Felt his throat fluttering around the head of his cock.

In a too quick rush, Remus felt his orgasm build to a crescendo. “Sirius,” he warned. Sirius pulled back, took a deep breath and swallowed him down as far as he could. It wasn’t all the way, but very nearly. Remus spilled down his throat, feeling his fingers curl and spasm inside Sirius. “Fuck.”

Sirius pulled off, still worshipping his cock with little kitten licks and wet kisses. “I’m gonna take it all one of these days. Soon, I think. I almost had it.”

“You’re gonna kill me is what you’re gonna do.” Sirius’s attention on his cock was already having an effect.

“Only a little death,” Sirius said, giggling at his own joke before a moan choked it off. Remus had pressed hard on his prostate in retaliation, with the fingers inside him and a thumb against his perineum.

“Are you making a French orgasm joke at me? In English?” Remus asked. He dropped a kiss on Sirius’s thigh. It was there. So kissable and biteable. He nibbled, trying very hard not to let himself bite properly so close to the full.

“You know, I’m bilingual.”

“Uh, no. Since when?”

“Since age three.” Sirius was stroking him with a spit slick hand now. “The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black is from France and requires all its members to learn French. Our motto is in French.”

“Your relatives are so fucking pretentious. They would probably hate your French orgasm joke.” Remus felt Sirius scowl where his lips were pressed against his groin. “Which is obviously a reason to make it.” Remus did bite down on Sirius’s thigh, just a little. “I like it.”

“Well, I like you,” Sirius said. “And I love it when you come, even if you die just a little when I tease you.” He proceeded to tease the head of Remus’s cock with the lightest licks and kisses imaginable.

“I know you do, you brat. How do you feel?”

“Warm, all over.” He was indeed flushed from navel to hairline. “So good.” Remus had just slipped a fourth finger in and was rubbing his prostate in a maddening rhythm.

“Yeah? You’re such a good sweet boy for me. You took so much of my cock, even though it was too big for you. I’m proud of you, you did such a good job.” Sirius flushed harder at the praise, moaning against the tip of Remus’s cock. He edged away, letting Sirius continue to lazily stroke him. “I think you deserve to come before I fuck you, what do you think?”

“Yes please. Please, Rem, wanna come.” His hips thrust reflexively, back onto the fingers inside him and forward toward the warmth of Remus. “Anything.”

“Alright, sweetheart. You can move your hips as much as you want.”

Before Sirius could make an inquiring noise, his cock was engulfed by the wet heat of Remus’s mouth. A moan poured out of him. His hips did snap forward, but Remus took it without stopping. He kept to his rhythm, giving Sirius the feeling of rocking back onto his fingers then forward into his mouth. Sirius’s hips picked up this rhythm and did the same. Remus moaned around him. The heat crawling up Sirius’s chest sank to a well of white hot fire in his belly. The vibration of Remus’s moans around his cock, the constant drumming against his prostate, and the thought that Remus was fucking him with his fingers while letting him fuck his mouth sent Sirius over the edge with a startled, wordless cry. His hips continued rocking, slowing as he sank boneless onto the bed.

Sirius made grabby hands and whiny noises at Remus before he’d even pulled off Sirius’s spent cock.

“Alright, love,” he said, flipping himself around to hold Sirius properly. He was mostly prepped anyway. “My sweet, lovely boy.” Sirius whined again, pressing his face up in a wordless request for a kiss. Remus did, gently at first then deepening it, sucking and biting at his lips.

Sirius kissed back like he needed it to breathe. He loved kissing, almost as much as he loved Remus’s cock, and a little more than he loved being praised. The last two evenings, they had done nothing beyond lazily kissing on the sofa or bed. Sometimes it stayed soft and gentle for a while, other times it ebbed between gentle and desperate. They could happily kiss for hours, Remus thought, but usually they didn’t. Often because Sirius wanted him or Remus got carried away marking him up.

Remus mouthed over the bite mark he’d left Saturday afternoon. He’d been darkening it up with fresh bruises when he saw it starting to heal. Sirius had moaned and pleaded for him to keep going when he did, which had made the wolf preen way more than Remus wanted to admit. He nibbled at the edge. Sirius moaned, hips jerking forward and his still soft cock brushing Remus’s erection. At this very satisfactory reaction, Remus nibbled and licked and sucked on the mark until Sirius was squirming and starting to get hard again.

“Yours?” he asked, voice quiet after all the noise he’d been making earlier.

“Mine,” Remus growled, biting down. Not hard, not even enough to hurt, but sharp. Enough to have him aching with need. He sucked the skin in his mouth hard, one last time, and let it go. “Knees, baby, on your knees please.” He sounded wrecked and desperate. Sirius rolled over and got up onto his knees with much manhandling from Remus. Three, then four slick fingers pushed into him. Sirius keened in relief and pushed back. “Do you need me to prep you more?” His voice was tight, holding himself back. He needed to be inside Sirius. Right. Fucking. Now. To make him his, unquestionably. But he would _ not _ hurt him.

“No, need you please.” He was half-hard and getting harder and all he wanted was to be full.

Remus sank into him without warning, but stopped completely once he was all the way in. “You good?”

“Stay for a minute.”

Pressing his forehead between Sirius’s shoulder blades, he nodded. “God you feel so good. So tight for me. You like being so full of my cock, don’t you? Such a good boy.” Sirius shuddered beneath him, whining high in his throat and nodding. He kissed the sweaty skin of Sirius’s back, licking, tasting the salty tang there. He exhaled, feeling a little calmer. At least he would be until he started moving. “Babe, are you okay?”

“I’m great, what’s up?”

“The second I move it’s gonna be rough, I can feel it. Is that good?”

“Yeah,” Sirius said, breathy and so, so turned on. “How do you want me?”

“You’ll probably be more comfortable on your forearms. I know you like when I grab it, but can I pull your hair? I probably won’t be gentle.”

He’d already dropped to his forearms. “God yes, do it. I’m so ready.”

Remus nipped the skin beneath his lips. Then snapped his hips. The moment he pushed back in, he was lost to it. He set a punishing, bruising pace, gripping Sirius’s hair harder than he meant to as he pulled out and dragged Sirius back onto his cock.

Sirius moaned and gasped as his prostate was brushed with each thrust, cock bouncing hard against his stomach. He wasn’t quite ready for this, really, but the burn faded quickly until all he felt was good and full and overwhelmed. For all that his movements were rough and fast, Remus’s words were the same sweet, praising things that drove Sirius to the edge every time. His voice still breathy and raw and incongruously tender.

“Oh fuck sweetheart, you’re so fucking perfect. So good and lovely and perfect for me, aren’t you? Just for me. Just mine. Always.” His breath came in ragged pants. “Such a good, sweet, perfect, beautiful, lovely, _ good _ boy. _ My _good boy. Mine.” He bit Sirius’s shoulder again, a little further back, extending the days old mark with a fresh, proprietary claim. Sirius cried out at the sharp pleasure.

Remus tightened his grip on Sirius’s hair, pulled him upright, with an arm around his waist, and kept fucking roughly into him. He sucked at the bite on his shoulder. Remus flattened his hand over Sirius’s cock, making it rub mercilessly against palm and belly as Sirius’s frame shuddered with every thrust.

“Mine. Mine. Mine,” Remus chanted each time he let Siruis’s skin go long enough to speak. “My perfect boy. Just mine.”

“Fuck Remus. Yours. Only yours,” Sirius cried, overwhelmed and on the knife’s edge of a second orgasm. When Remus bit down again just as the angle of his thrust filled Sirius perfectly, Sirius came in white ribbons across his own stomach and chest. He twitched and convulsed with aftershocks as Remus continued to piston into him. Neither his teeth nor the hand in his hair gentled. “Baby please,” Sirius cried. “Please come inside me, want it. Want you. I’m yours, babe.” Remus growled out another _ mine _ and snapped his hips forward hard enough to bruise, spilling himself into Sirius.

Remus panted as he came back to himself. Sirius rubbed his forearm where it still rested around his waist. They still knelt in the center of the bed.

“Oh, babe, are you alright?”

“Perfect, just want to lay down. Don’t pull out, please. Don’t want to be empty yet.” Remus felt almost like the moon was affecting them both. He had no intention of being disconnected from Sirius anytime soon. It took a little careful maneuvering, but Remus got them both onto their sides on the bed, spooned together. Sirius wiggled his hips to feel Remus still inside him and sighed, pulling Remus’s arm around him like a cover. “I couldn’t do this every night, but I really love it sometimes.”

“I literally can’t do this every night, but I’m glad you like it because I’m starting to realize that I’m going to need this probably once a month.”

“Sounds perfect. Rest now, round three in a minute.”

“Round three, huh?”

“I’ve never been with someone who could go for a third round, so I wanna try. That ok?”

“Yeah,” Remus breathed, kissing the back of Sirius’s neck. “Pretty sure I can. Give me a few to recover though. Get my head back.”

Sirius reached up, petting his hair and tugging until Remus hooked his chin over his bitten up shoulder. “You got a little lost in it there. Was really hot, actually, but I was worried you’d think you went too far. You didn’t though. I would’ve stopped you.”

“How exactly? You said it, I was pretty gone.”

“All I’d ever have to do to get you to stop is act like you’ve hurt me.” Remus froze. “See. You’d never let that happen. Not ever. That’s why I’m not worried.” He snuggled into Remus’s arms like he hadn’t just knocked the entire axis of Remus’s world off-kilter.

Sirius was, as he well knew, completely right. If Remus had thought for a second, even off in whatever possessive sex haze he was in, that he’d hurt Sirius, he would have stopped before his brain even registered the command. Then he’d have been pulling out and looking for injuries and apologizing. And probably crying. Hurting Sirius was antithetical to his being. And Sirius knew that so innately that he was certain even faking it for a minute could snap Remus out of anything. He trusted that Remus cared about him so much that he could be controlled by even the implication of hurt. He was so fucking right. Remus hugged him tighter and pressed kisses to his jaw and chin. What a sly little genius.

“My genius boy.” Sirius giggled. “You’ve got me all figured out. You’re so perfect for me. I know I tell you all the time, but you are. No one else could ever get me the way you do.”

“Right back at ya,” Sirius said. Trying to sound light and managing only to sound soppy. He turned his head to kiss Remus properly. It was a lazy snog for a few minutes. Nice and quiet while they got their breath back. Until Sirius started grinding against Remus and clenching his hole in time with his circling hips. It was the same trick he’d tried to use the week before, but this time Remus had the stamina to respond. He felt his blood surging south and his cock filling. Sirius felt it too as his rim stretched around the cock thickening inside him.

Remus buried his face in Sirius’s shoulder. “I don’t know how you’re even possible. So smart and beautiful and kind. And such a delicious little tart. And all fucking mine.”

“All yours,” Sirius sighed happily. Remus’s hips gave a little, unconscious thrust at that. Sirius sighed again in pleasure. Remus wasn’t sure if he could get hard again so soon, but he seemed very on board with getting fucked again. “Whatever you want, babe,” Sirius said.

“Yeah? No input?”

“I’ve got everything I wanted. I’m yours to do with as you please.”

“My perfect boy, you really, really are, Sirius. I hope you know I don’t just say that because you like it. I mean every word.”

Sirius pulled Remus’s arm tight around him. “I know,” he breathed, soft and overwhelmed, playing with Remus’s splayed fingers. Remus let him, kissing the back of Sirius’s neck, making the fading mark there fresh and bright again as he thrust languidly into Sirius’s tight heat. The frantic need to claim had abated somewhat. Sirius was so absolutely his and he was so consumingly Sirius’s that the wolf was lulled into contentment. Possessiveness from the wolf satiated, and Remus’s own desire to mark his territory appeased, he felt settled and calm.

It took another minute to realize that Sirius was hard again. The tip of his cock tapped at Remus’s hand where it was flat across his belly. Rather than do anything about his erection, Sirius had continued fiddling with Remus’s fingers, which were now slightly sticky with drying cum. Remus spread his hand around, collecting Sirius’s earlier release until it coated his palm and fingers. He then wrapped his hand around Sirius’s cock, stroking him in time with his own slow thrusts.

Sirius gasped and keened. “Oh, oh, god Rem, too much.” Remus stopped stroking, slowing his hips to a roll.

“Oversensitive?” Sirius nodded. “Too much ‘stop’ or too much ‘keep going’?” As Remus rolled his hips slowly, Sirius’s own jerked forward reflexively.

“Keep going?”

Remus slowly started up again. “You sure?”

“No?” Sirius answered, uncertain and still moaning. “Ngah, don’t stop.” He’d just tipped over the edge of bad oversensitive to please-finish-now-I-need-it oversensitive. A fine, uncomfortable line. “Faster.” Remus stripped his cock faster, but only sped up his hips slightly. He had plans.

Sirius cursed vehemently and clawed at Remus’s arm where it curled over his hip to jerk him off. He tried to garble a warning, then came. His release was minimal, but he shuddered and convulsed in Remus’s arms. Once he was done, Remus sped up for a minute, then pulled out and rolled Sirius onto his back. Kneeling above him, Remus stripped his cock fast, Sirius’s cum slicking his palm. He came in splatters on Sirius’s chest and dropped beside him.

“Good?” he asked.

“Spent,” Sirius replied. “But perfect.”

Curling up beside him, Remus rested his hand on Sirius’s chest, rubbing his cum into his skin in a slow, gentle circle.

“Wondered when you were gonna do that. Wanna make sure I smell like you?”

“You already smell like me. You’ve smelled like me all week. I smell like you too,” Remus said. “We have a joint smell now. Not enough for anyone else to tell. But, werewolf nose.”

“That’s really sweet and sappy, you know. I love it,” Sirius sighed. Remus kissed the skin below his ear. “After we lay here for a while, I really want a bath. Then maybe some leftovers and tv before bed. How does that sound, love?”

“Domestic.” Another kiss. “And perfect.”

They floated in and out for a while, Remus rubbing wide circles on Sirius’s chest, long after they stopped being slick with his release, and leaving soft, wet kisses on the sensitive skin behind his jaw. He daydreamed that he’d had one of those beers that would let him taste the way Sirius cried his name in ecstasy or moaned low in his chest. He imagined they would taste of salt and sex and some dark, forbidden nectar. He imagined they would smell of sweat and cum and Sirius’s hair. Sirius was almost in a doze when Remus blinked back to reality. He was deeply disappointed he couldn’t taste the tiny, contented sounds he was sure Sirius didn’t know he was making.

“Babe?” A questioning hum. “I know you said you’re fine, but I didn’t hurt you at all, did I? I know I was rough for a while there.”

“I mean,” Sirius said, coming out of his daze. “You gave me some really glorious bruises. And I’m probably going to lay on my front all day tomorrow. But no, I’m just a little sore. Promise.” He tipped his head to the side, asking for a kiss. Remus gave it to him. “You can check in the bath if you want, but I’m okay.”

“I trust you. But I’m probably going to check you all over for my own sanity. I need to know we can keep doing this without me hurting you before the full. I know you’ll stop me, I know, but I need the reassurance.”

This time, Sirius didn’t reach out for a kiss, he gave it. “You can always have that. Let’s go soak for a bit. You’re probably sore too.” His thighs were aching, now that Sirius mentioned it, so he nodded and they headed into the bathroom.

After a thorough soak, wash, and full-body check, Remus agreed that Sirius was perfectly fine. Yes, he would be sore for a bit. And he had bruises on his arse from how hard Remus had fucked him. And his shoulders and neck were littered with new love bites. But he was happy and glowing and perfectly fine. He did sleep on his stomach, though, head resting on Remus’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Full Moon part 1
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, let me know what you thought. And thank you as always for reading, for your lovely comments, kudos, and subscriptions, and for rereading. It's a true pleasure writing this and sharing it with all of you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full Moon Part 1
> 
> Featuring brotherly teasing, pre-full dinners, the story of the only time Lily saw Sirius's dick in a medical context, and of course, the incomparable Hope Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear friends!! I'm back!! I'm so sorry for abandoning you yet again. This whole quarantine thing has really done a number on my sense of time.
> 
> Since I last wrote to you all, I found out I didn't get that job I interviewed for, but I did get additional work at my current job. We've also had a recent uptick here, though still much safer than I would be back home in the US, so I'm very much still being a homebody.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first part of the full moon drama. I will make a point to write some more this week and I'll remember to post another chapter much sooner this time.
> 
> As always, emoticons are written out and emojis are written like this ::fire::  
Chats in this chapter:  
James & Lily - Yes Deer (James), The Boss (Lily)  
London Ladies Dancing and Ice Cream Appreciation Society - Lils (Lily), Marls (Marlene), Dork (Dorcas), Al (Alice)  
Remus & Sirius - don't worry, they *will* get cute names soon

James came by Wednesday afternoon to hang out with Sirius, who’d been sprawled out on his stomach on the sofa since Remus left for work. Not even bothering to knock, James used his key and came into the living room.

“Bored?” he asked.

“Eh, been reading.”

“Budge over, Pads, you’re taking the whole sofa.” Which was a total exaggeration. There was a whole chaise on the other end of the sectional that Sirius wasn’t even touching.

“No, take the chair.”

“What, are you that sore from shagging?” James teased.

“Yes,” Sirius replied. “I’m sore, my thighs still ache, I have bruises on my arse because I got fucked to within an inch of my life. And while I probably  _ can _ sit, I’d really rather not.” James sat on the floor beside Sirius’s head, facing him and leaning against the coffee table. “I could tell you more, but I doubt you want details.”

“I mean, not really. I’m kinda curious, though. Like, how can you possibly be this sore?”

“Full moon, werewolf. Possessive. God, my scalp is actually a little sore.”

James raised an eyebrow. “I know you like the hair pulling, or touching your hair in any way. You turn into goo every time someone braids it for you.” Sirius nodded. “Ok, I’m curious, tell me.”

Sirius snorted. “Some details are private.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah, obviously. And mind the innocent ears,” he said, gesturing at his own ears.

“Oh fuck off,” Sirius scoffed, trying not to laugh. “No way your ears could be innocent after Mum and Dad’s sex talk. Sweet Merlin, it was embarrassing even for me.”

James pursed his lips to keep from laughing and pointed at his ears again. “Innocent,” he enunciated.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Fine. My thighs are sore because effort, duh.” Nodding, James gestured for him to continue. “I’m really fucking sore because I came three times, Prongs. Three. And I was full for all of it, pretty much. I’m sore as all hell.”

“Slightly more detail than I wanted, but necessary explanation, I’ll grant you.”

“And the second time was rough. Remus really let go and it was so good, but he was so worried he’d hurt me after. He didn’t of course. He’d never hurt me.” At this, James leaned his elbows on his knees and listened more closely. They used to talk like this in the dorm sometimes. Not always about sex. Sometimes about the love side of things. They’d had very different experiences of it up to that point. “Just bruised my arse because he fucked me so hard, is all. And,” he paused to make a decision, “well, honestly, Moony’s really big. He’s fucking hung. Biggest I’ve ever had by a long way, though I might have implied there wasn’t as big a margin as there is. So yeah, sore.”

James pondered this. “I kinda thought he might be.” Sirius tilted his head like a puppy. “Well, he’s a shower, isn’t he? Massive even when he’s soft.”

“How the hell do you know that?”

“I mean, you can kinda tell. The other day, he was in those sweats and I could see the outline. A bit.”

Sirius shoved at him. “Stop checking out my bo—” he cut himself off, “my Moony. Stop trying to look at my Moony’s dick, you fiend!”

Laughing, James swatted at Sirius’s flailing hand. “It’s not like I meant to! It was just there! All outlined in those ratty grey sweats. It’s not my fault. It’d be like going to Blackpool and walking down the promenade, pretending you can’t see Blackpool Tower. It’s not like I want it you fool!” Sirius giggled as he continued to swat at James for this deep indignity. Not upon Remus. But upon Sirius, as he was the one who derived rather a lot of personal pleasure out of being the sole recipient of the aforementioned appendage. “Agh! Stop whacking me, you wanker! I didn’t want to look! You can keep it! Moony can stick it up your sore little arse anytime you want!” Sirius convulsed in laughter. “This is why Moony calls you a brat, you know.”

Sirius continued to laugh. “Obviously. He loves it.”

“Clearly loves something,” James snorted. “Nice necklace, by the way.” He waved a hand at the significant number of hickies circling Sirius’s neck and collar. Sirius hummed very happily in the affirmative. “You’re a kinky bastard, you know.”

“You and Lily really need to spice things up if you think my love bites are kinky. They’re almost vanilla, Prongs. If I remember correctly, Lily gave you some pretty nice ones when you first got together.” James flushed and dropped his forehead onto his knee.

“Pads, you have actual bruises on your arse. And I see Moony bit the shit out of your shoulder again.”

“Ok, so maybe a little kinky. Maybe we like it a little rough sometimes, but we’re not whips and chains and safewords level of anything. Compared to people with more involved kinks, James, we’re super boring. It’s like getting cookie dough ice cream instead of vanilla. You know, pops of very exciting, but mostly vanilla in between.”

“Pretty sure someone somewhere thinks sex with a werewolf is pretty kinky.”

Sirius snorted. “Then they’re dumb. He’s literally just like any other bloke most of the time. And most of the time we have boring, normal sex. It’s great, and we’re super fucking compatible, but this kind of thing is a special occasion.”

“Well it’s not your anniversary.” Sirius laughed and whacked him again. “Does the full moon have that much effect?”

Nodding, Sirius pillowed his head on his arms. “How curious are you?”

“Well, I’ve decided I’m more curious than grossed out by your sex life, so go ahead.”

“The full makes him feel really possessive, and I’m so here for that. You know what I’m like.” Rolling his eyes fondly, James nodded. “But yeah, so I get all the nibbles I want. And around this time of the cycle, apparently, he’s got enough stamina to go three rounds in a row. And a little less control, but that’s okay. It’s kinda hot when he loses it.”

“Pads…”James began, concern colouring his voice.

“No, I mean it, Prongs. Like, he lets go and it’s so clear how much he loves me and wants me and I love it. When he’s out of it like that, it’s like us being together is the only thing he can think of. And I’m actually the one in control there, believe it or not. The last thing he would ever do, even completely out of it, is hurt me.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I believe that.”

Sirius nodded and patted James on his very messy head. “Remus and I are fine. He’s not hurting me, Prongs. I wanted every single one of these marks and I loved everything we did last night. Trust me. If Remus ever did something I didn’t want, I’d be the one begging him to stay. He’d be the first in line to kick his own arse.”

“You’re damn right I would be,” Remus said, shutting the door behind him. “What are you two even talking about?”

“Jamie wanted to know why I can’t sit down.”

“Ah, we’ll have to transfigure you one of those donut pillows.”

“Moony!” Sirius cried, face turning red as Remus and James laughed. Remus stood behind the sofa, petting Sirius’s hair. After a moment, he lifted his face toward Remus, clearly begging for a kiss like he did in bed. Remus leaned down and pecked him on the lips. “Good day at work?”

Shrugging, Remus came around the sofa. “Fine, I guess. Head in my lap or feet?”

“Head,” Sirius said, helping Remus sit him up just enough to slide onto the cushion beneath him. When Sirius turned his head, James had moved to give Remus’s legs space in front of the sofa. “Done for the week, so I get you all to myself tomorrow.”

“Oh yes, my grouchy, sore self. Very hot commodity.”

“No, all mine,” he insisted, squeezing Remus around the waist. He was sure Remus rolled his eyes at that, but there were fingers massaging his scalp, so he didn’t care.

James grinned at them. “This is why everyone knows, by the way,” he teased.

“I thought it was the soppy look on Sirius’s face and his inability to keep his hands to himself,” Remus said.

“That too,” James said. “He’s just a soppy, cuddly loser.”

“Yeah,” Remus said. “Wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world, though.”

“Moony, you’re gonna make me cry,” Sirius said, burying his face in Remus’s thigh. “Don’t agree with James, he was checking out your dick.”

Remus raised an eyebrow as James spluttered. “I wasn’t! It was the sweats! I didn’t want to look!”

“He compared it to Blackpool Tower.”

“I think that’s a compliment,” James tried to cover. Nothing moved Remus’s eyebrow of skepticism. “He was telling me why he was so sore, and I said I’d noticed because your sweats are ratty and it was just there. I couldn’t help but see. I didn’t want to!”

Only managing to hold the expression a moment longer, Remus laughed. “The grey sweats?” James nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, those are like three years old. They’re pretty battered, I’m not surprised.”

“They’re tight on your hips,” Sirius said. “Which is ridiculous because you’re a bean pole.”

Remus laughed again. “So should we consign them to things I only wear when no one else is home?”

“Probably,” James said. “Lily doesn’t want to see anyone else’s junk outside of a medical context. She gets enough of that at work.”

“Do people just walk up to her and say ‘You’re gonna be a healer, what’s wrong with my bits, Dr. Lily?’” Remus asked, chuckling.

“Sometimes,” Sirius said.

“Is that what you did, Padfoot?” Remus asked. “Dr. Lily, what’s this rash?”

Sirius squawked indignantly. “No! I never had a rash!”

“No, that’s right, you told me you were very safe.”

James snorted. “He had no excuse. Our parents gave us a disturbingly detailed and comprehensive sex talk. We started offering it to other people whose parents dropped the ball.”

“Sweet Merlin,” Remus said. “I can actually completely see them doing that. So, what happened then? Why did you drop trou for Lily?”

“I didn’t,” Sirius whined. “I went to the Hospital Wing. It’s not my fault she was doing her internship and Madam Pomfrey though it would be a good idea to have her help with my issue.”

“Do you wanna tell him, or should I?” James asked.

“No, it was stupid.”

“He got a Prince Albert piercing.”

“Well, you don’t have it anymore, what happened?” Remus asked.

“It got infected,” Sirius mumbled. “It was a magical infection. I couldn’t take it out because it was too swollen, so I went to the Hospital Wing, because I’m not actually an idiot. And Pomfrey thought, oh, Lily can help with this dummy. But that meant Madam Pomfrey had to keep the pain and swelling down with magic while Lily took it out. And I was mortified. I just laid there with my face in my hands. All I could think was the girl my brother has been in love with for five years has seen and touched my dick before his and she’ll be so repulsed that she’ll never say yes to him and he’s gonna kill me. Then it was over and I was relieved because then she’d go away and leave me to my indignity, but Pomfrey gave her a break so she stood there petting my hair until I stopped being a baby. And when I asked why, she said that’s what she saw James do when I was upset. And that’s when I knew she was gonna say yes to him eventually. Because she’d been watching him like he watched her.”

“Creepy, but cute. I think,” Remus said. “How old were you when you got this ill-advised piercing? Did someone in the dorms do it?”

“Oh, no, I had just turned seventeen. I went to get it done at a muggle shop. But I guess something about the magic in the castle and the metal or something or other interacted badly and triggered a magical skin infection. It healed up in like three days once it was out and Pomfrey gave me potions.” He shrugged. “The embarrassment lasts forever though.”

“Lily has literally never brought it up,” James said. “The embarrassment is in your head.”

“Yeah, Prongs. That’s where embarrassing memories live.” Remus laughed at their bickering, still massaging Sirius’s scalp. “That feels nice, Moony.”

“I thought your head might be sore.” Sirius nodded. “I might be begging for a massage in a few days, so I’m banking that now.”

“You don’t need to, love. I’ll rub your achy muscles anytime you want,” Sirius said.

James pretended to gag. “You two are so gross in love. Please stop.”

“I’d like to point out that  _ I _ saw how nauseating you and Lily were on Saturday,” Remus said. “Glass houses, James.”

“Speaking of Lily. She wanted to know if you wanted to do burgers for dinner. Here or at our place. She’ll pick up takeaway on her way home from work.”

“Sure,” Remus said. He continued to pet Sirius’s hair as James pulled out his phone.

_   
Private Message _

**Yes Deer  
** The pups say yes to burgers

**The Boss  
** K  
Can you go get them?  
I need to shower

**Yes Deer  
** Sure, but Siri’s sore  
I thought we could eat here

**The Boss  
** Then ask if I can use the guest bath  
Patient vommed on me  
Vanished it  
Scourgified  
Not enough

**Yes Deer  
** They said ofc obv  
I’ll wait till u get here

**The Boss  
** Thx deer

  
Lily arrived a few minutes later, looking very pink and very irritable.

“Genitals and bodily fluids, the constants of the medical profession,” Remus said. “We appreciate your sacrifice, Lily.”

“He tell you the piercing story then?” Remus nodded. Lily gave a short, sharp laugh. “I’ll be human after I shower. James, my usual.” She shut the door to the guest bath with a snap.

“Mine too,” Sirius said. “Double patty for Rem.” Remus nodded.

When Lily reemerged a few minutes later, wet hair tied up in a bun, James was already gone. She dropped into the armchair and gave them an assessing look. “James said you’re sore, Sirius.” He nodded.

“My fault,” Remus said.

“No, very consensual fault,” Sirius said.

Lily raised an eyebrow. “You two are being safe aren’t you?”

“I’m clean, he’s clean, we’re not gonna be with anyone else. So yeah,” Sirius said. Remus leaned down to kiss the side of his head and whisper in his ear. “Yeah, Rem, never anyone else ever again.”

“Gross, but I’m glad you’re safe. Try not to break each other. I don’t want to have to see your bits to put you back together.”

They laughed, but Remus tightened his arm around Sirius instinctively.

_   
Chat name:  _ **London Ladies Dancing and Ice Cream Appreciation Society**

**Lils  
** Permission to share intimate details

**Marls  
** Granted

**Dork  
** How intimate?

**Lils  
** Not explicit  
Apparently Siri didn’t get super explicit w/ James

**Al  
** I admit, I’m curious

**Lils  
** Just left dinner at Siri and Rem’s  
Siri can’t sit he’s so sore  
Apparently they went 3 rounds before bed last night

**Marls  
** Get it boi!

**Al  
** Wowza

**Lils  
** Also, James told me  
Not that I wanted to know or hadn’t noticed same as him  
That according to Siri “Moony is hung”  
Also his arse is bruised  
And he’s delighted

**Marls  
** Ofc he is

**Lils  
** When I asked if they were being safe  
They basically said they’re never seeing anyone else  
Ever again  
Bc that’s a thing you decide w/ ur bf of 2 weeks ::eyeroll::

**Dork  
** They do realize they’re basically married right?  
Bc we do

**Lils  
** James does  
And he’s an idiot

**Al  
** Frank asked why they hadn’t made it official yet  
Like a week ago  
And he’s BLIND to this stuff

**Marls  
** Did Siri take Rem to meet the Potters?

**Lils  
** Yup, Effie and Monty love him  
Monty trimmed his hair  
Gave him Sleekeazys  
They both got talks about making it official  
Siri was all over Rem before they left  
Since Effie and Monty were so cool about it  
They wore mATCHING SHIRTS

**Al  
** Um, wow, dumb boys  
Just date already?  
Idec if I win the bet

**Marls  
** I do!  
Hurry tf up!  
If they get together by Sunday dinner this week, does that count?

**Dork  
** As keeper of the bets I say  
Week starts on Monday according to the calendar  
So yes

**Marls  
** Fab  
The boys better get their shit together  
And get together properly

**Lils  
** Even if I lose, I kinda hope they get together by Sunday  
Mum and Dad would be so happy  
Mum just wants to call Rem Siri’s bf

**Al  
** That’s so sweet  
Is she gonna come wedding dress shopping with us?  
I want to meet her

**Lils  
** I still need to ask  
But I know she’ll say yes  
They love me more than my own fam

**Dork  
** James had to get it from somewhere

Sirius and Remus spent most of Thursday in bed. Sirius was still sore, but in a delightfully achy way. Remus was sore in a decidedly not delightful way and grouched at Sirius more than he’d intended. Rubbing gentle hands up his sides and arms, Sirius laid against Remus’s chest in the soft light of their bedroom.

“I’m sorry, love, I’m being a grump.”

“You’re sore and antsy, it’s alright. Sleep, if you want, I’m fine.”

“I don’t want to be mean to you,” Remus said, voice thick.

Sirius hugged him carefully. “Babe, you’re not. You’re fine. Sleep for a little while, you need your rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Will you be here when I get home tomorrow?” Remus asked uncertainly.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

A shrug. “Maybe you’d rather not deal with me when I’m like this.”

“I’m not gonna pretend you aren’t grouchy, but that’s not something to avoid you over, babe. I told you, I’d be happy to come to your parents’ with you. Tonight or in the morning.”

Remus sighed through his nose. “I wish you wouldn’t until you have a better idea of what this is like.”

“Let’s not argue about it. Sleep, love. I’ll hold you until you wake up.” Remus hesitantly agreed and fell into a doze in Sirius’s arms for a couple of hours. When he woke, Sirius had his phone resting on Remus’s chest and was doing a crossword.

“You could’ve got up, if you wanted. It would’ve been okay.”

“I promised I would be here when you woke up. It’s important to me that you know I will still be here when you’re grumpy and achy and moonsick. Just like you’re still here when I’m messy and clingy and annoying.”

“Thank you,” Remus said, stretching up to kiss Sirius on the forehead. “I’m kind of hungry. Can we get up and make some dinner?”

Sirius made dinner in probably his oldest, most threadbare pair of boxer-briefs. They were dingy grey, hugged every line of his body, and had a couple of small holes worn into the seam below the waistband, but they were also the absolute softest thing he could wear. If Remus weren’t so sore and hungry, he probably would have pulled Sirius into his lap and had him instead. He sat in the nearest chair at the table, watching Sirius with wide, loving eyes.

He was so grateful to Sirius. Not just for the obvious things, but for the way he treated Remus, cared about and considered his needs. He’d planned to make steak tonight for an early dinner before Remus headed off to his parents’ house to transform. He’d bought a thick steak that was much too large for Remus usually, and was cooking it as close to raw as he felt comfortable serving. Sirius’s own plate held a smaller steak, cooked to medium rare, and a big salad. He set a wide plate with a bloody steak in the center in front of Remus and a small salad plate off to the side.

“Gotta get your veggies, love,” he said. Smiling and petting Remus’s curls briefly, he picked up his own plate and joined him at the table.

“Thank you, Sirius. For, well, all this. I know it’s not what you’re used to.”

“Babe, it’s what you need. I’m happy to. Eat up. You need your strength.”

The casual tone almost made Remus want to cry, which was the exact opposite effect it was meant to have. Sirius knew very well that it meant a lot for him to be so easily accepting of Remus’s lycanthropy and all that came with it. But he also knew that Remus hated making a big deal of things.

  
At seven, Sirius didn’t go with Remus to James and Lily’s to use the floo. He waited impatiently at home, sitting on the sofa in his pants and flicking idly through Netflix. He couldn’t start something new without Remus. And he didn’t want to watch a comedy. Or fucking Twilight. He wanted to curl up with his not-quite-boyfriend-yet and watch A Series of Unfortunate Events.

_   
Private Message _

**Remus  
** I’m at my parents’  
Leaving my phone upstairs  
I’ll text you tomorrow

**Sirius  
** Ok, take care love  
I’ll see you tomorrow  
Tell Hope to call if you need anything

**Remus  
** We’ve got it covered  
But she says thank you  
And that you’re a sweet boy  
Which you are

**Sirius  
** I’m *your* sweet boy  
Good night love

**Remus  
** Good night sweetheart

  
Their conversation, though somewhat heartening, didn’t distract Sirius from worrying or being bored or wanting to just be with Remus while he went through it. It reminded him of when Monty had caught dragon pox and Effie refused to leave him, even though she’d got ill too. And then he and James, who’d both been vaccinated when they were still young enough to be, stayed with them. It didn’t matter that they could hire an army of healers. They loved each other and didn’t want them to suffer alone. Sirius turned on a sweet kids movie he’d seen with James and Lily half a hundred times and curled up on the couch, despondent.

  
His phone ringing startled Sirius awake sometime past ten. Hope flashed across the screen.

“Hope? Is everything alright?”

“Oh, Sirius, I’m glad you’re still up.”

“Wouldn’t matter if I wasn’t. What’s going on?”

“I’m honestly not sure. He’s never made noises like this before. Howling of course and when he hurts himself I can hear him crying out. But nothing like this.”

Another voice, male, in the background, said, “It’s just a bad month, Hope. Leave the boy be.”

“It’s not, Lyall. He said it was easy this month.”

“He wasn’t even sore until today,” Sirius offered. “He told me, unprompted, many times that it was an easy month. He wouldn’t lie about this.”

“Exactly, thank you, Sirius. I was just hoping I could take you up on your offer. I know I said it would be Remus’s decision whether you should join him for the full, but I’m worried and it’s not as if I can go down to the cellar to check he’s not grievously injured himself. Again.”

Sirius was off the sofa and into the bedroom looking for clothes faster than he could speak. “I’ll have to aparate to James’s to floo to you. I’m getting dressed right now.” He shrugged on a pair of jeans that were not so skinny, a t-shirt, and his hoodie as he spoke. “I can be with you in less than five minutes. Lupin Cottage, right?”

“That’s it, love. You’re sure it’s no trouble?”

“I’ve just been sitting around waiting for morning. It’s no trouble at all. And if he’s fine, I’ll sit up with you and we can talk.” Rushing back to the door, he flicked his wand to shut everything off, and shoved his feet into a pair of slip-on Vans.

“Alright, see you soon.”

Sirius hung up so he could apparate. Landing outside James and Lily’s door, he used his key to get in and headed straight for their fire. He waved goodbye as they squawked to know what was happening, and threw a handful of floo powder into the hearth.

“Lupin Cottage,” he called and stepped through. He staggered out at the other end, casting a quick cleaning charm over his clothes. “Hope?”

A small, light haired woman came in from the other room. He could already hear the mournful, pained sounds Remus was making down in the cellar. They settled low in his gut and Sirius itched to transform and bound down the stairs. Hope hugged him tightly and turned to introduce him to the tall, wan man behind her.

“This is my husband Lyall. This is Sirius. He offered Remus his spare bedroom.” Lyall nodded and shook his hand formally.

“Can I leave my shoes and jumper somewhere, Hope? And my phone?”

“Yes, dear. Leave them here and I’ll take care of them for you.” He shrugged them both off, set his phone on top, and followed her down the hall toward a strongly bolted wooden door. “He’s restrained on the far side of the cellar. You should be able to get down the stairs before he can reach you. If he needs immediate healing, we can probably manage that here and he’s usually a little better by morning.” She bit her lip. “I’m just not sure what’s wrong. He’s never sounded like this before.”

“Well, as a dog he’s no danger to me. So, I’ll try to see if I can figure it out. I’ll scratch on the door if I need you to let me back out.” She nodded and Sirius dropped to all fours before her. His animagus form was huge. A great, shaggy black dog. She was no longer worried about his ability to hold his own against her transformed son. She unbolted the door and he darted in between the gap, pulling his tail in before she shut it behind him.

  
Padfoot sniffed the air, sensing the anguish in the walls, letting his night vision adjust to the gloom. Moony lay on the stone floor on the far wall, limbs chained to keep him down. The wolf’s nose lifted, scented the air, and started to howl and cry again. That’s what he’d been doing all evening. Crying. Padfoot took the stairs slowly so not to startle Moony. He crossed the room flat on his belly, crawling forward at an irritatingly slow pace. Moony watched him, but his show of submission didn’t spark any aggression, so Sirius was pretty sure it was fine.

Once he reached the spot where Moony lay, he tilted his head to bare his neck. Generally, that was a risky move, but clear submission was probably best when dealing with an upset werewolf. The wolf sniffed at him, lifted a paw as much as he could, and poked at Padfoot. Rolling over to show his belly with no hesitation, Padfoot watched Moony. After another sniff, Moony pressed on his belly, making Padfoot whuffle in surprise.

Then Moony licked his ribs. He sniffed the length of him, then sniffed what would have been the top of his shoulder were he human, where Remus had left a bite mark. He could still feel the bruise under his fur. Moony licked the spot for a minute, then sniffed at Padfoot’s neck. He bared it as much as their position would allow. Moony opened his jaw and held Padfoot’s neck, pressing firmly down. Not biting, not sharply, just holding him and asserting his dominance. Padfoot went limp, whimpering gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know in the comments if you feels so inclined. They truly do make my day and I love hearing from all of you!!
> 
> Next up: the sun comes up and there is post-full Hope and Sirius fluff!
> 
> *Random worldbuilding note: I wanted to subtly incorporate ideas of how muggle technology is used by the magical community (platforms like SpellNet as magic!Facebook, and Hexagram as magic!Instagram), but also how it interacts (or doesn't) with magic.  
Hence why I decided you can apparate with a phone, because you can do this with all sorts of objects, even those that are shrunken or transfigured, but not while you're on it because moving cell towers that fast would drop the call.  
And it's canon that you can transform into your animagus with clothes on and have them come with you when you change back, but phones are a lot more complex than clothes, so there's too much chance the phone won't come out on the other side as it should. Most animagi don't transform with their phones unless absolutely necessary.
> 
> All of that is background info that you don't really need, but maybe you'll enjoy it. I have so many thoughts about how to bring muggle stuff into the magical world, but I think it makes sense to have limits. If you like that stuff too, then this note is for you! =)


	14. You'll Be My Son-In-Law One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the full moon, Sirius has a chat with his future mother-in-law while Remus naps in his lap. And Lily brings the lasagna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy the follow up to last chapter's full moon. I really love the relationship building between Sirius and Hope in this chapter and there's some good hurt/comfort between Wolfstar as well
> 
> It's not my longest chapter, because I'm trying to keep up with writing two WIPs (and project managing at work), but I've got more written to continue the emotional vulnerability and relationship advancement. Those are up next in 1-2 chapters
> 
> WARNING: discussion of past child abuse. We all know Walburga is horrible, Sirius talks about this with Hope. There is some non-graphic description of physical abuse and homophobia. There is also non-graphic description of Lyall's past issues with Remus's lycanthropy, which could be interpreted as attempted abandonment/neglect.  
If you feel these might be triggering to you, or you'd like more details to make a decision, please message me! I'm happy to give you details or send a version with the triggering parts edited out. Take care of yourselves.
> 
> Chats in this chapter:  
Sirius & James - Starboi (Sirius), Doe-eyed (James)

Padfoot blinked awake in the grey light of dawn. Moony’s head still rested on his shoulder and neck, but he was starting to whine and squirm. Within moments of the sun coming up, Moony had shifted back into a naked, shivering, mostly asleep Remus. Sirius transformed as well and set to work on the restraints. They loosened easily and he could slip Remus’s hands and feet out of them. Taking a blanket from a high shelf, he wrapped Remus from shoulder to thigh to keep him warm and cover his dignity. Then he scooped him up and carried him up the cellar stairs.

“Hope, can you open the door please? The sun’s up,” he called through the door. He shifted Remus in his arms as he waited. It wasn’t like he weighed very much, and Sirius still had the upper body strength he’d had as a Beater, despite his lack of a training regime. Remus’s cold nose pressed unconsciously into Sirius’s neck, making him shiver. He was still scenting him, like he’d done all night.

“Sirius?” Hope called through the door. “Is he himself again?”

“Yes, I’ve got him here.” She opened the door, and seeing that Sirius was carrying Remus, hustled them through. “Bedroom? He’s a little chilly.” Hope nodded and led him up to Remus’s room. There was a small double bed tucked into the corner where a single bed had clearly stood for most of his life. Sirius was glad to see it, partially because he could curl up with Remus, but mostly because Remus was too tall to comfortably lay on a twin mattress anymore. The other furniture in the room looked like Remus had used it all his life, and taken care of it as well. Gently, Sirius laid Remus on the bed.

Hope came up behind him with a pair of sweats. “He gets—”

“Cold, yeah. I can go out if you’d prefer,” Sirius said.

“He’s usually awake when he comes up, so I let him dress himself. I don’t quite have the strength to lift him like I used to.”

“Well, I can put those on for him, or just lift him while you do, if you’d prefer.”

“What would you do if you were at home?” she asked, far too knowing. God, she and Effie should really meet. They’d get everything done in the whole world if people would just get out of their way and let them get on with it. Or maybe they should just spy for MI6. No secrets would stand a chance against them.

“I’d just put them on for him and cuddle up under the covers. But I understand if—”

She handed him the sweats. “Then that’s what you should do.”

He flashed her a quick, tentative smile and took the sweats. It was easy to slide them up Remus’s legs, then with a quick, one-armed lift, he’d got them over his hips and settled. Then he tucked Remus under the covers. He wasn’t turned away a moment when Remus let out a tiny, sad noise in his sleep and turned toward Sirius. With a sigh and a nervous glance at Hope, Sirius climbed in beside him.

“Would you like some tea, love?” she asked. “We can chat up here while Remus rests.”

“Oh, sure, that would be lovely. Black, three sugars for me, please.” She smiled and left them. Sirius tried to arrange them better in the bed, to little avail. He sat with his back straight against the wall, letting Remus curl around his legs and tuck his nose against Sirius’s hip. He was petting Remus’s curls when Hope came back with the tea. He thanked her and took the mug in his free hand.

Her soft gaze tracked his movements. “I know we’ve talked about this a bit over the phone, dear, but I want you to know very clearly that I am not at all unhappy that you are in love with my son. I’m quite pleased actually. I knew he was falling for you the day he called me to say he’d moved. It’s the way his voice would turn whenever he talked about you, or talked around the idea of you.” Sirius nodded, unable to speak. “Have you decided to see each other officially?”

“Not yet,” Sirius croaked. “I, I think he wanted me to see this and be okay with it before we had that conversation. He’s very cautious about it, and I just wanted him to be comfortable with it. To know that this is just part of him, and I love all of him. Even when he overthinks things and is grouchy or whatever. No one’s perfect. I know that more than most.”

“He’s cautious for a reason. Not one I like, particularly. But one I understand. His father almost left over it and I’m sure our screaming matches woke him up when he was young. He probably remembers that I told Lyall to get over himself or get out of my fucking house and never come back. Of course, Lyall’s been trying to do that ever since, but he’s never considered leaving again. Remus is fairly certain that if even his own father couldn’t handle it, a romantic partner probably wouldn’t want to either.”

“I suppose that’s logical,” Sirius said, taking a sip of his tea. “But wrong in my case. He’s yet to meet the absolute nutters I’m blood related to. His furry little problem is nothing compared to being beaten and disowned for, among other teenage mischief: being sorted into the ‘wrong’ House at Hogwarts, not being a blood supremacist whackjob, being bisexual, kissing boys at school, and my favourite, not wanting to marry my first cousin.”

“Good Lord. I’d like to have some strong words with those parents of yours.”

“Yeah, I think most decent people feel that way. But James’s mum and dad are my parents now, and they’re wonderful. I stayed with them for parts of the holidays since the summer after third year. I just showed up one evening with a knapsack, planning to ask if James and I could have a sleepover for a couple of days, and Effie almost had a conniption when I told her my mother was the one who’d given me the bruise on my face. I didn’t show her the one on my ribs because I thought she might be more angry. But she just brought me inside, made me some tea, and heated some dinner for me. Then she promised I could stay as long as I liked, whenever I liked. To take the Knight Bus, like I had that day, or floo anytime. She gave me a key to the house and Monty put my magical signature into the wards. They set up a bedroom next to James for me and hung up my Gryffindor banners in there because I got hit every time I put them up at home.”

He shrugged. “When I showed up three days before Christmas in the middle of fifth year, beaten all to hell and sobbing my eyes out, they adopted me without a second thought. I moved into my room permanently and I haven’t been back since. I got disowned. But the funny thing is that they can’t fully disinherit me because I’m the first son.”

“Like some muggle noble titles,” Hope said.

“Yeah, exactly. They can take all the money, all the other property, but not the house or the Wizengamot seat. They can take everything inside the house, technically. But when Orion dies, I could kick the rest of them out and take it. I’d be the official, legal head of the Black family.”

“Your father’s name is Orion?”

“Yeah, they have an obsession with astronomy names. I think I’m the third or fourth Sirius in the last few hundred years.”

“But your father Orion named you after the mythological Orion’s dog? That seems unkind.”

“That seems bloody typical, if you ask me,” Sirius said. “Sorry. My father is a rigid man who thinks the world was better when children displayed proper fear of their parents. My mother is the sadistic one.”

“Well, then I’m certainly glad they aren’t your parents anymore. You’re much too kind a person for them.”

“Thank you,” he murmured. Remus made a noise of disquiet, eyes fluttering, and burrowed closer. “Sleep, love,” Sirius whispered, running his fingers gently through Remus’s hair again.

“I think you’re good for each other,” Hope said. “Lyall will get on board. He doesn’t quite understand Remus’s bisexuality. He still believes sexuality and gender are very either-or, but he won’t disapprove of you being male. So you’ve no need to worry. He’s gruff, but he’s a good man at heart.” She sighed into her mug. “He’s very cautious about Remus’s lycanthropy, but I think even he had hoped Remus would be able to attend Hogwarts. I’m very glad you’ve introduced him to the people who would have been his classmates. I know how tightly knit the wizarding world can be around Houses and year groups.”

“He fits in like he was always there. I would never even consider leaving him. But, even so, he wouldn’t lose his friends. They love him, Hope.”

“Good, and I can only thank you for helping him go to university. I know he wanted to. And he put on a brave face like it didn’t upset him that he couldn’t, but I know it did.”

“The chancellor of our college is really very excited to have him, as he should be.”

She smiled. “Well, then, tell me about you, Sirius. Things I don’t already know. I want to know what you like and the little things that drive you mad. You’ll be my son-in-law one day, so I should know.”

Sirius tried not to blush. He told her of his love of quidditch and his absolute hatred of cottage cheese. And she shared how much she wished she could see a quidditch match, or take Remus to one. Lyall had gone as a student and never again, not being one for sports. Not that she or Remus were sporty people, she explained, but they both liked big events. She told stories of parades and local festivals and the annual fete in the village down the road. She told him the story of how she and Lyall had met, when he’d saved her from a boggart and then not told her what it really was. Despite the circumstances, and the initial weirdness of having Remus asleep practically in his lap while he talked with his mother, Sirius found that he was rather enjoying himself.

Remus woke properly around nine, whining and curling around Sirius’s legs for a few minutes before he sighed and opened his eyes. There was a split second of neutral, morning face, then everything seemed to trickle in. That he was in his childhood bedroom. That his not-boyfriend was in bed with him. That his mother was there. That it was the morning after the full moon.

“I told you not to come,” Remus said, somewhere between a growl and a whine.

“I called him, _ cariad _,” Hope said. “You were making terrible noises, crying and whimpering for an hour before I called Sirius and asked him to check on you. I thought you’d hurt yourself.”

Remus was silent for a long moment. “What did I do?”

“Nothing,” Sirius said. Hope hadn’t asked yet. “You were scared, and confused, as far as I could tell. Universal animal body language is kind of limited and it’s not the best when one is a werewolf and the other is an animagus. And scents can’t really communicate detailed concepts. It took James and I forever to work out how to properly communicate when we were transformed. But I got the gist of why you were crying. You didn’t understand why it didn’t smell right. It didn’t smell like home and you just weren’t having it. But you curled up with me and went to sleep after a bit.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, of course not. Besides, Padfoot just laid down and submitted, let Moony be the alpha. You were absolutely fine. Scented me a little, seemed happier, went to sleep.”

Slowly, Remus nodded. “I’ve transformed here every month since the beginning, what did the wolf mean it didn’t smell like home?”

“That might be my fault,” Sirius said. “I rolled around pretty much the whole flat as Padfoot when I moved in. I don’t know. Canine instinct I guess, but I really, really wanted to and it seemed like marking my territory was a good idea. So you’ve probably subconsciously been picking up on the Padfoot smell for weeks and then it was gone.”

“I guess,” Remus said, not sounding very convinced.

“If you’re still curious, I think Mum has some old texts on werewolves. Like, pre-propaganda texts. So, probably offensive, but without all the inaccurate fearmongering. She’d let you borrow anything you wanted.”

“Yeah, I might ask on Sunday,” Remus said.

“I think you probably just wanted Sirius there,” Hope said. “Once he went down you were quieter than you’ve ever been. I think you were just lonely and wanted the person you love to be with you.” She shrugged as if this were completely obvious.

Shaking his head fondly, Remus hid his face in Sirius’s hip. “You two’ve been chatting,” he grumbled.

“We have,” Hope said. “Your boy is very sweet, you know, very smart.”

“I tell him that all the time,” Remus said. “He won’t think I’m very sweet after today though.”

“Nonsense, I think you’re sweet and I’ve been handling you a lot longer than he has.”

“Besides, you can be more than one thing, Rem. Sweet and grouchy at different times. Or the same time. I manage to be an annoying drama queen and a generous friend. Pretty sure you’re allowed to contain multitudes.”

Remus wrapped his arms more tightly around Sirius’s waist. “Tell me tomorrow.”

“Alright. Wanna sleep some more?”

“Wanna go home and sleep in our bed,” Remus said. Sirius felt his face grow hot as he looked over at Hope. Who was grinning like the cat that got the cream. “Please?” Remus asked. He looked up and reached his face up for a kiss like Sirius often did. There was nothing for Sirius to do but kiss him. A gentle, soft, chaste kiss. He brushed a hand through Remus’s hair and laid his head back in his lap.

“Okay love, we can go home.”

“I put your things on Remus’s desk, Sirius. Come down to say goodbye when you’re ready to floo home.” She shut the door behind her.

“You know your mum knows, right?” Sirius asked.

“She said last night,” Remus said. “Sorry. She ambushed me and asked if she needed to knit one blanket or two to send us for the winter. And I just sputtered out one for our bed and maybe one for the sofa if she didn’t mind. And she asked what we used my room for since I probably never slept there and I had to tell her that James and Lily stay there sometimes because it’s the guest room. So she’s making a quilt too now, probably.”

An amused smile tweaked Sirius’s mouth. “Love, she told me last week she already knew exactly how I feel about you. It’s fine. Also, you’ve been calling it our bed and our bedroom casually for longer than you realize. And it makes me feel so warm and happy inside. So there is no way in hell I mind her knowing.” He brushed Remus’s curls back to look at his face. “We should get up so I can get you home to bed.”

When they came downstairs, Sirius dressed as he had been the night before and Remus in the sweats and jumper he’d brought with him, Hope was puttering about in the kitchen and Lyall had already gone off to work. She turned to see them and smiled.

“Your father sends his love, says he’s glad you’re doing alright.” Remus nodded tightly. He swayed a little, leaning on Sirius. “I meant to tell you, _ cariad _, before you go. Your haircut looks very nice. Did Sirius take you to have it done?”

“Oh, Monty did it last week,” Sirius said. “He makes hair potions. Sleekeazys. But he’s great with hair. Cuts mine for me too.”

“Well, that was kind of him. He did a lovely job.” She stepped up and pulled Remus down into a hug. “I love you, sweetie. Go sleep. Try to forgive Sirius for coming here without your permission.” Remus hugged her back and kissed her cheek. He whispered his own I-love-you and stepped back. Hope hugged Sirius next. “Thank you for coming, dear. I appreciate it. You really set my heart at ease. I love you, remember that. Don’t let him grouch too much.”

“I promise. Love you too, Hope. We’ll get out of your hair. But you should come visit us sometime. We can floo you to London.”

“We’ll make a plan,” she said. “Goodbye, loves. Sleep well, _ cariad _.”

Sirius took Remus’s hand and led them through the fire back to James and Lily’s flat. Which was not the quietest place they could be. James and Lily immediately ran into the room, asking what had happened, why Sirius had torn through there the previous night, were they alright.

“I’ll text you later. Moony needs to rest.” Then he shuffled Remus outside and apparated them home. “Do you want anything before you go back to sleep, babe?” Remus shook his head, kicking off his shoes by the door. “Want me to come with you or do you want to be alone?”

“I want you, but I’m still a little upset,” he said, voice tight.

“You can seethe at me while I hold you. I don’t mind.” Remus gave a wet laugh and nodded, leading Sirius into their bedroom. He sat on the bed, trying to take his jumper off and failing. Sirius slid his hands up Remus’s chest, gently peeling the offending garment off. “Sweats on or off?”

“On, still cold.”

Stripping down to his pants, Sirius climbed into bed. He wrapped himself around Remus and kissed him on the forehead. Remus sighed and settled, falling asleep again in moments.

_   
Private Message _

**Starboi  
** Me and Rem are fine  
Sorry to worry you

**Doe-eyed  
** What happened?  
You ran thru here like he was dying

**Starboi  
** Hope called  
Said he was making awful, pained noises she’d never heard before  
But she obv can’t check on him  
And I’m the only person she knows who can  
Or has offered

**Doe-eyed  
**And she knows you love him

**Starboi  
** Also that  
So I thought he might be hurt or smth  
He wasn’t  
Just scared and confused  
Bc I guess the wolf thinks our flat/me/Padfoot is the home smell now  
And he couldn’t smell home  
And freaked out, was wolf-crying

**Doe-eyed  
**That’s sad but very sweet

**Starboi  
** I mean, kinda  
I heard him when I got in the house tho  
No hiding from that sound  
I almost started crying, it broke my heart  
Moony should never be sad

**Doe-eyed  
**Did you stay with him?

**Starboi  
** Yeah, carried him upstairs after sunrise  
Chatted with Hope while he slept  
She’s great, I want her and Mum to be friends  
But I think Rem is upset with me  
For going on the full without him agreeing first

**Doe-eyed  
** I kinda get that  
He seems touchy about it

**Starboi  
** He is  
His dad almost left when he was bit  
He doesn’t want that to happen to us

**Doe-eyed  
** But you’d rather die  
Than leave him  
I know you would

**Starboi  
** I’m obv gonna tell him that  
When he finishes being angry  
Bc he’s kinda right  
Under normal circumstances I shouldn’t have gone  
But Hope thought he was hurt, so I wasn’t gonna not go

**Doe-eyed  
** He’ll see that  
He’s reasonable

**Starboi  
** I don’t wanna argue about it until he’s feeling better  
He’s grouchy around the full  
He’ll be more reasonable in a day or two

**Doe-eyed  
** Well alright  
Lily says she hopes you two sleep well  
And do you want her to bring dinner over?  
I’m making lasagna  
But she insists on being the one to bring it  
Bc she’s the healer and wants a wolfy patient  
Ow, she hit me  
But I’m still right

**Starboi  
** Lol, she’s literally not changed a bit  
I think we’d appreciate dinner  
And Rem will be salty about being a patient  
But he’ll be nice to Lily

**Doe-eyed  
**She’ll be over round 7

**Starboi  
** Thx bb  
Give her a kiss from me

**Doe-eyed  
** She doesn’t want it from me  
Says you have to give it when she comes  
Why are you her favourite?  
I’m her fiance

**Starboi  
** Bc I’m objectively better  
Now go away  
I’m sleeping

  
By the time Lily got there, Remus and Sirius had agreed to postpone any important conversations until the next day. And had watched another few episodes of A Series of Unfortunate Events. Regardless of feeling annoyed, Remus still curled around Sirius and pressed his nose into the crook of his neck, where the scent of him was strong. Sirius kissed the top of his head and held him.

That was how Lily found them when she came in. The blue light of the television washed over them, casting their faces into sharp relief. Remus clung to Sirius like their love might vanish. And Sirius held him as though not even a cyclone would tear them apart. Idiots, the pair of them.

“Good evening, loves. I’ve brought two plates of lasagna, under a warming charm. Do you want them now?”

“Yes, please,” Remus said. “I’m finally not nauseous and I haven’t eaten all day.”

She passed their dinners over and came around to Remus’s side of the bed. “Is nausea a usual symptom?”

“Yes, day after.” He frowned. “Are you practicing for all the other werewolf patients you think you’ll have?”

“It couldn’t hurt, but no. I’m practicing for the rest of my life helping Sirius look after you, you dummy.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. James said you’re being silly. And I know you’ll have your spat and talk it out and whatever tomorrow when you’ve both slept properly. But you’re not being tossed out of our family just because you’re grouchy on the full or Sirius is bad at boundaries when he’s worried. Stop being stupid boys and just fucking be together, would you?”

“Well now we’re gonna delay it just to annoy you, Lil,” Sirius teased.

“No kiss for you,” she shot back.

“Thank you, Lily. I’m fine. I’m very sore, finally not nauseous, very tired. I’ve not injured myself this month, which is good. And I’m grumpy. But that’s pretty much the extent this month. On a worse month Sirius might have to carry me home. Once I laid in the cellar for three hours after I woke up because I couldn’t stand. My mum usually comes down once she hears me get up, because she can only help me walk up the stairs, not carry me like _ some _people. Some months are just worse. Sometimes there’s a reason. Sometimes not.” He shrugged carefully.

“I’m gonna make you a patient file for my records at home. Just to be safe.”

“Thanks Lil,” Sirius said. “He’ll be grateful tomorrow.”

She nodded and rounded the bed. After a quick once over to make sure Sirius was fine too, she pointed to her cheek expectantly. Sirius smacked a kiss there and waved as she left. Then he nestled himself next to Remus and tucked into his dinner.

“I’m sorry I’m being a grump.”

“You’re fine, love. Just eat your dinner and we can have a bath. I’m sure a nice soak will help your aches.”

“Okay, you’ll join me?”

“Course. I did say _ we’ll _ have a bath, not you will.” Remus nodded and ate his dinner without complaint. Sirius ran them a hot bath once they’d finished. He turned down the lights and put on a playlist of soft, soothing music. “Come on, I know your head is sore too. No need for bright lights.” He stripped Remus quickly and let him balance against his shoulder to get in the tub. Then he climbed in after.

“You were so right, this feels great.” Sirius kissed his chin. “What would I do without you?”

“Probably the same thing you’d been doing. But I don’t want to imagine it.”

They relaxed so much, Sirius had to wake Remus from a doze to get out when the water had cooled. Sirius wrapped him in their fluffiest towel and dried each limb until Remus was barely standing, he was so out of it. Once he’d dried himself, Sirius corralled Remus back into bed and wrapped them up together in the duvet, where they eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this installment! I live for your comments and kudos! They're amazing and I appreciate you all so much for your continued readership!
> 
> The conception of the Black family's inheritance structure as comparable to muggle noble titles is inspired by the fic Hepburn Avenue (a personal fav that inspired some of the texting stuff too), where Orion is an Earl and the rule of primogeniture is given as a reason those inheritance styles are similar.
> 
> Up next: Some important words are said, important emotional conversations are had, assistance is sourced from a Mum


End file.
